How To Raise Your Ooman
by 2PMPrince
Summary: The pet of a Bad Blood may just very well be one of the best things to happen to the Yautja race. LexXScar also mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

**I am a brand new fanbrat for the whole PredatorVsAlien fandom. I know Tichinde, the many predators, aliens, and lovely conceptuality of the fandom are not at all mine. They are either in the comics, movies, or paperbacks of their owners and copyrighted to James Cameron, DarkHorseComics, and pretty much anyone else but me.**

**But like I said, I'm a new fanbrat. So if I get something wrong...even after my research during and before my writing this, simply say it 'kindly'. I know canon is important and I dislike breaking it as well. Thanks!~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>How To Raise Your Ooman<strong>_

* * *

><p>Dead, with an intense amount of burning flesh rising into the air from all over the camp. The small white medical tent where she hid now seemed like an ironic clamp on her heart as the rest of the space around the campfire just roared, crackled and smelt of her fallen comrade's now spoiled remains. She'd watched of course from her place behind the tent flap as the creatures, those monsters rampaged the camp and one by one silenced the opposition of her teammates.<p>

Humans had originally owned Earth, right? Of course that didn't matter now that the Yaut'ja had landed on the green planet. Cities crumbled and the government's leaders all ran to their shelters underground, not sparing any advice to the populace in this unmeasureable tragedy. That left the world in a uproar of both panic and destruction. It was change…just not the kind Obama probably meant.

She lowered her chin to her knees, as they were pressed as close to her chest as possible. She'd joined this crew after leaving the city. They'd all seemed pretty strong and capable of surviving the end. That was after all what this was for her race, the dying hours of their kind just like it had been for the damn dinosaurs before the comet hit home.

She sat behind that wavering tent flap, looking out and into the fires as they crackled upon the torso's and muscular remains of the decrepit bodies all around the wreckage of their supplies. She knew she had to make a decision but somehow her body didn't want to move, if she moved maybe she'd end up like they did. Every single one of them had stood up to their attackers and that had ended it for them. Then when all were fallen…

She bit her lip recalling the ruthless slitting of each throat of her human counterparts. They lay dead but one by one they were decapitated like mere pieces of meat on a roasting grill, speared from mouth to top of the skull. The spears then carried over the backs of these aggressors like prizes of the hunt.

She watched the fire crackle for only a minute or so, feeling that return of pressure; if she moved she could easily die. The Yaut'ja had a ton of abilities; one of them in particular of course was that they could camouflage themselves brilliantly into the surrounding space. She gripped the sides of her legs, shaking a bit from this extremely unfortunate development. They could go into a city and blend in amongst the rush of traffic or even into secret meetings in the CIA among the suits. Hell, she even remembered the very minute the attack began in her hometown it had been on a newscast that she'd seen the first amount of brutality these otherworldly creatures could use.

_Mr. Spencer of the Boston Fox News had been explaining the strange weather phenomenon slipping across New England, he further began to explain using the green screen behind him to point out the specific overly misty areas in Massachusetts…before the shift in air came and Mr. Spencer's pointed finger was sliced off literally within seconds. His widened eyes and polyester suit were only flashes in time before the blood stains and spurts covered the screen and the camera. She'd been sitting way to close to the TV as usual and her babysitter issued she move her big head. Naturally it didn't matter when she did manage to move back because her babysitter had screamed and barely a second later the power got cut._

A specifically loud crack of wood or maybe bone made her jump out of her memory. Her eyes swiveled with her head around the camp, their was only silence but she knew better then to accept that for what it was. Silence was like a horror movie silence now, it only hid all the lurking dark haunts inside of it. Finally there was a shift in the air and she sucked in some to her lungs as quickly as possible as she tried to pull in what remaining courage and strength she could. In her head the thick firm beat of one song she always replayed when anxious. Music had always been her only ally and friend now that her best friend was dead as fate had made it for all her family and relatives.

She managed to stumble to her feet, the sprint across the campfire passed the countless corpses of the fallen made her sick, she caught eyefuls of the people she'd once shared meals and conversations with- eyeballs sat alone on the ground, now skewered out of the taken skulls. Deep brutal gashes of tarred flesh as well as random ligaments she had to hurtle over, just then she'd jumped over a arm she wasn't quite sure who'd possessed it. It was muscular so probably the hunter, Kisame or some such fellow in their original party. Their was a breeze for a second there through her impatient rush of whipping hair and of course the splatter of raindrops against her cheeks, blurring her vision as the shift in air seemed to chase after her.

She knew she could possibly outrun it but where would she go? She didn't know this area, the whole point of the group had been to stay safe, protection from this ever changing destructive world. "Crap, crap, crap-" she turned just around a tree not realizing how big it was, of course the trunk was so old it had to at least be a Redwood.

The shift in air was no longer behind her and instead it's appearance struck fear right through her as she swiveled to just barely a stop, sliding along the wet leaves under foot. Fuck, she'd barely made it that far. She could still smell the smoke from the fire.

She stared up, weaponless as the air suddenly began to flicker and as if stepping out of a path in the air particles around them morphed a huge creature originally called 'alien' by the government. Those in the higher ranks knew way better of course as these things had been known about ever since the 3rd venture into space by some other Armstrong motherfucker.

Either way the creature merged out of thin air and glowered down at her with that strange mask, it was even more terrifying then any nightmare she'd ever had. The thick dark black mask covered the overral face but from the position for the eyes on it came a lingering three thronged group of rays, they shone down over her face, sweeping first of her eyes and then to her forehead. She took in a truly terrified deep breath, knowing it was probably her last. She stared up at the monster just trying to think of anyway out of this…nothing really came to her. His body was like anyone's so much bigger and far more muscular then her own, obviously. Most people who saw her much smaller, 5'1 frame would only wonder how on earth she'd managed this far…

She shut her eyes knowing it was coming but just like that their was a clack of metal and she peered up and opened one eye slowly up at the monster. It had pulled out what looked like some sort of strange circular blade of a disk. It shone, sharp edges in the little light peeking through the trees down at them. Great, now he wouldn't just settle for blowing her head up…he had to slice her up slowly?

She took a slow step back up, never lowering her eyes as she locked them on him. Even if she had to die seeing this monster's mug she'd know when the blow was coming and if their was any chance of escape. The blade slashed up and then swiftly down toward her, she managed to slip on a leaf and the slice was thinner if not less direct, although painful. She winced and gripped her side, knees pressing up to her chest again as she tried to fight through the pain. She didn't want to be the poor female lead that died at the beginning of the horror movie because she ran upstairs instead out of the house whilst knowing the killer was inside.

"Oow…" she moaned it hurt, like a bitch though. Her blood spilled over the leaves beneath her as water began to pour down harsher and heavier then before. Maybe this would be okay, maybe it was just her time to go. She opened her eyes slowly and peered up at the monster towering over her. His stalky fat legs on either side of her form and of course the strange atrocious straps which crossed over his chest, armored plates on each of his shoulder blades, with probably poor defenseless skulls of animals attached at the waist.

She stared up at him, with ever inch of hate and recollected blame she could gather. As far as she was concerned now he'd ruined her life. He'd killed her family, her friends, destroyed her home, tarnished her future, her hope and chances of every going to college, learning what it felt like to work the 9-5, winning the lottery, having a family, seeing her life come to some purpose…instead of ending here and now on this wet tangled ugly rotting floor of forest.

She hated him for all this and so much more and it must have shown in her eyes…The blade rose but when it swung down it only landed right by her head cutting a great amount of her hair off and of course crisply making her able to get away. She tried to lift herself up but the pain was a ton and before she could let out another pained breath she felt her eyelids grow heavy and she fell under into the darkness…

Although this time it was more comforting because she glared up at that monster and she just hissed the only word that came to mind, "Bastard…"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Humans…They were truly pitiful creatures. Tichinde had to admit he'd followed the roles of his people pretty strictly ever since he'd been a unblood. Granted now he hadn't killed or hunted enough to be a blooded but he was also considered 'Bad Blood' for his misdeeds against his leader as a youngling. He'd never been one to obey rules but the simplicity of human contact for their kind, the Yaut'ja was as easy as it came.

Humans or Oomans as his kind called them; were to be destroyed, hunted, maimed and then made into trophies. He hated them from the start in fact, it had been simple to think all humans were well deserving of a spear through their weak easily penetrable squishy skulls. If they'd known better they'd be able to defend themselves, their weakness was what brought their end.

Easy prey.

Still that didn't explain why he currently stood at the edge of the forest where smoke rose up from the human's original dwellings, the ooman child in his arms. His kind were moving through the wreckage to possibly find other kills, possible hunts and obvious return to their planet with said trophies before mating season. Tichinde tilted to one side at the wreckage and then down at the labored breathing and shivering of the ooman in his arms. It would have been easier to just kill the ooman in the forest and bring the skull back to clean off the skin particles on it…

He kind of had picked up the pathetic creature from the leaf floor, with his blade of course and then just started walking out of the forest. He hadn't really stopped to pause and consider his actions until just then as he saw the smoke billowing out and all over the drastic human buildings. Their strange reflective glass tall buildings, and smaller cramped square dwellings were all laughable just like their pathetic attempts to ward them off… He'd barely blinked when those strange metal gadgets shot out at him, the metal barrels just snapping right off his scales as beneath them were the Yaut'ja's infamous dense but heavy and thick bones full of calcium, so stronger they were like a permanent bulletproof vest. Of course all this was very natural to Tichinde…What wasn't was still that shaking weak form in his arms, burying it's nose into his side as it bled from the side a bit into his claws.

As he neared the first few buildings, feeling the cooling shadow of their arrival craft just above, still hanging in midair as the search continued. He passed the countless buildings on fire, the headless bodies in the street of the oomans who undoubtly had barely seen their miserable weak existence about to end…

Come to think of it, he glanced down, Why was he carrying this thing around? It's time was over, right? What was the point…

Out of the rubble nearby, one whole particular building with a ugly huge sign and some pictures on it as well as countless random tables and chairs spilt over, bloodstains lining the walls; came one of Tichinde's fellow Unblooded brethren, Mahnde. Mahnde had taken off his mask and strapped it to his belt along with countless skulls he'd collected through this hunt. He paused to glance up at Tichinde, his mandibles flared up and out as was common in replacement of a jaw on all Yaut'ja. Two fangs sat on each side of mandibles as they extended out when the clicks and clacks of their language would come out…

_"Taan M-di'kal Gkei'moun…"_ Mahnde grunted indifferently, clearly cocky about his captures for the day as his words basically meant, bThis Afternoon, way to easy…/b Tichinde just glared back at him not making any snarky comment back, this confused Mahnde because Tichinde was always cocky and rarely was not caught bragging or trying to pick a fight. He slowly let his dark soulless eyes glance down at the shaking strange ball of flesh in the other unblooded's arms. _"Nan-ku…Ooman?"_ Tichinde didn't need to speak to answer the question. **"Alive…human?"**

He passed Mahnde quickly without explaining anything because honestly he didn't have anything to explain. He just swiftly brushed past him and continued to stroll along the devastated human planet toward the hovering ship. He'd make it home now and obviously the Ooman would die from the air or lack thereof on Yautja Prime.

Mahnde tilted his head before turning around again to continue hunting, he needed only one or two more ooman skulls before he would be promoted from a unblood to a full blood with the approval to hunt by the Elders. It wasn't his business anyway if Tichinde had lost his mind and started carrying around ooman's anyway.

_"U'darahje…"_ he muttered turning away, **"Abomination…"**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Yautja Prime was indeed a strange extremely warm planet, the sun burned endlessly, never setting for all 16 hours of everyday. The atmosphere was actually unbreathable for humans but luckily the craft had landed in the biosphere of the little jungle space on the planet. It was actually in this space that oomans were regularly brought years back for live prey captivity. He'd gotten a ton of weird looks on board as the ooman kept moaning and curled up, shaking from possible bloodloss or whatever weak excuses these pathetic creatures needed.

_"Hulij-bpe…"_ came the whispers from his fellows, all of them of course were above him now, blooded and full blessed by the elders even though they were the born in same youngling year. _"Kha'bj-te…"_

He ignored the insults as usual, Tichinde had heard them all as a youngling anyway. **Reckless, crazy, foolish…** he could careless. They just feared him and his ability, how he stood up to their Leader during his younger years. He'd be strong and fought with all he had, so what if he didn't immediately follow orders…

The ooman was now beginning to stir a bit he glared down at it, just daring it to move a muscle. He was close to his shelter for now in the woods as being in the actual city was impossible for multiple reasons. The Elders had of course forbid him from living or visiting there without permission, they didn't trust his Bad Blood at all. This was increasingly irritating considering he could kill as much as possible and never ben accepted as a unblood. He should be dead and he knew it…

The dark cave beneath one of the excessively engorged willow trees was his home now. It wasn't the typical dwelling for a Yaut'ja but it didn't matter as he was exiled now. The ooman was slowly beginning to peer up at him from his hold on it but Tichinde suddenly felt a gross amount of disgust sweep over him so he just kind of let go of it so the ooman hit the ground with a loud thud. It groaned loudly holding it's side and then gasping as it realized the wound still unmanaged there before glaring up with a twist of it's head at him. Tichinde merely lifted his claws up threateningly and the ooman quickly flinched back curling up like the skittish pitiful fleck of flesh it was.

Tichinde simply circled the ooman once before resettling the few rocks before hitting two of them together and starting a fire. As it roared to life he focused his heat sensors away from the roar of warmth of the flames. Just as he'd expected the ooman's body was as bright through the heat radar as the flames but…Tichinde frowned, weird. Why would it be? He'd never seen the skin of any ooman so…bright.

The small ooman continued to shudder, dark brown bangs falling in front of it's odd fleshy plush face, cheeks as dark a red as he saw in the flames. Then of course was the flesh of the arms and the easily cut chest, it wreaked up and down with desperation for air. As Tichinde thought, the oxygen hear was little to none. The ooman wouldn't survive long. The cave was covered wall to wall in his winnings, skulls that gleamed with a lifeless pride, even if the Elder's didn't accept them, he liked to show them off.

_"Pauk… Pauk-de… Pauk-de"_ Tichinde felt his mandibles immediately jut out and up in irritation, he knew that cursing all to well. There was of course a hollowed out amount of space beyond that willow tree outside and within it lived his only neighbor. Khoren. The raggedy dark blue Yut'ja wandered into the head of his cave looking desperately around. As Tichinde had thought, Khoren no doubt had been wandering in here searching through his space for fragments of rock and other skulls he'd gained on his hunts. It was a unacceptable cross of territory and he would not stand for it.

Tichinde jumped to his feet and such a guttural clicking growl roared throughout the cave it had Khoren turning to him returning the same amount of sounds forthright. Tichinde flexed his puke green body scales at Khoren daring him to take one more step into his space-

The ooman on the floor began to stir and just then decided to sit up and look around, gripping it's side at these strange sounds. Tichinde would have hit it or maybe slit it's throat but suddenly Khoren was no longer clacking or growling…in fact his annoying neighbor was just staring down at the ooman with a truly curious expression…

His dark brown slitted eyes searched the ooman on the floor once, probably taking in the injury and some of the blood still seeping through it before turning back to glance up at Tichinde, _"Pyode Amedha?_" Tichinde frowned at this as he personally never used the Elder's speech, much preffering 'ooman' as it's slang for 'Human'. The Elder's always referred to human's as 'Pyode Amedha' or 'Soft Meat' because that was what they were. Easy kill and what was more…He glared down at the ooman in question, defiantly soft. It curled up tighter as the pain in it's side really was slowly killing it.

Khoren seemed relatively interested as he stared down at the ooman some more, _"Kalei'e Ooman… Aseigan?"_

_"Aseigan?"_ repeated Tichinde with his mandibles lowering in confusion, his fangs did stick up a bit as he tried to consider this. **"…servant?**" he glanced down at the small human child. He hadn't even known it was a girl until Khoren just said it. Tichinde had to admit he didn't ever wonder how the ooman's survived so long or even who they were before being his prey. All he needed was their skulls- granted now he didn't need their skulls because the Elders would never accept him again. Tichinde let out a frustrated grunt before letting his soulless black eyes leer out at Khoren, _"Th'syra."_

Khoren frowned at this statement, _"_**Just a skull.**_"_ Khoren glared down at the ooman once more before suddenly taking a step toward it's curled up position; his overall blue scales flexing a bit before he started to camouflage himself into the space just inside the cave…Tichinde's cave.

Tichinde hissed immediately, mandibles leering out wide even as Khoren began to fade entirely into the air, it was as if he wasn't there. Tichinde did not spare a minute he readjusted his mask and immediately his heat vision caught sight of Khoren just in front of the ooman. He let out a merciless cry before lunging at Khoren just over the ooman, it ducked down covering it's head just as the loud thwack of Tichinde's fist met the side of Khoren's predator mask.

Khoren merely spat out though and then quickly had his three radar three pronged lasers spin off to directly point at him; It was of course Tichinde who raised his claws ready to attack again, his mind and urgency was all roaring with the thrill of the hunt. The blood hunger was calling his name and it was for Khoren, damn Khoren. He hadn't been exiled, he was a favorite of everyone…but he lived here in the woods beside Tichinde like some sort of huge bastard. He was even a full blooded with so many kills it could quite possibly even threaten his own wall of skulls.

"Owwwww…" The human moaned much louder breaking Khoren's concentration and giving Tichinde the fatal blow opportunity. He swung down knocking Khoren down and to the side, his mask was slightly cracked but it did not break. Tichinde glowered down at him, eyes a gleam with that remaining presence of bloodthirst.

Khoren reared his mandibles before finally slouching back, but pointed a single claw at the small ooman, _"P'ayp'ayel_" he choked out, gagging up some of the green neon colored blood all Yautja had inside them. Tichinde could only frown at this, he looked down at the small ooman with his mandibles still wide open and yet the bloodthirst slowly sinking away as he tried to understand what on earth Khoren was bitching about-

**_"Pet?"_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I don't like begging but if you liked it and want me to continue!~ You know what to do. 3

Also if you want your OC to possibly be in it or just want to be friends, leave me a message. I love new characters! =D


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for those who reviewed; Neko Riri ,ida-criss-wild, RubyDracoGirl ! I appreciate the feedback!~ 3 **

** I am a brand new fanbrat for the whole PredatorVsAlien fandom. I know Tichinde, the many predators, aliens, and lovely conceptuality of the fandom are not at all mine. They are either in the comics, movies, or paperbacks of their owners and copyrighted to James Cameron, DarkHorseComics, and pretty much anyone else but me.**

**But like I said, I'm a new fanbrat. So if I get something wrong...even after my research during and before my writing this, simply say it 'kindly'. I know canon is important and I dislike breaking it as well. Thanks!~**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lesson 1: <span>Obedience<span>_**

The ooman stirred little now, it mostly curled up into itself near the fire, shaking as if it waited for the day he'd finally free that skull of it's fleshy grime prison. Tichinde however had no plan to do so at the moment, watching it's weakness play out over and over. It would wake for maybe a minute, then make gross sniffling sounds that tended to involve some strange liquid spewing from what he assumed were it's eyeballs.

He didn't much care of course, oomans were all the same. They were not only incredibly and undesirably weak but their genetic make up had no real purpose to it; Their existence had been wiped out by his kind in a mere few sunrises. So on and on with the 'better species and make up' arrogance that Tichinde naturally carried himself with; it was only then did he get to his feet once the ooman child was unconscious from bloodloss once more.

Yajuta Prime wasn't a boring planet, nor was it often a Yajuta was left alone to die in his cave staring at his past trophies yearning for year's before his code of honor was broken. Tichinde had been invited to the original hunt on that green planet for possible observation purposes, after all he was now the only one in his year that was still a unblood.

He now had time to scrounge about the forest dome he was exiled too, mask properly fixture to his head, dreadlocks framing his mandibles and equally reptilian shaped face. Tichinde looked out over the yards of endless forest, huge thick trees with untouched dense bark, and the mist flooding through it all casting that same eerie azure glow.

If Tichinde believed in foreboding he may have paid mind to the glow but he mostly did what any Yautja did as the most successfully strong, unstoppable, ancient species in the universe…he strolled right along through into the mist…like a boss.

As he'd finally managed to immerse himself into it's thick tentative rapture he only had a minute to snap his heat sensor view into place, through the mist came multiple bodies into frame. The most alluring of course for the hunt were five ooman scented bodies swept out through out the fog. Tichinde decided to level his view on just one in particular.

The biggest would be a good catch, perhaps the skull would be a nicer center trophy even if none of the Elder's would recognize it as such. Storming across the grass ridden tundra did he cloak himself once more entirely within both the fog and his camouflage device. The seconds passed quickly before he was lurching off the side of a tree, flipping in midair to swing down swiftly and brutaly at the prey.

"YAAAH-" it shrieked before his fist really made contact. Being a technical but not efficiently normal Bad Blood, Tichinde was not allowed any weapons. His spear, shurikens, and most other blades were taken from him the minute he'd returned after his Leader had abandoned him. The ooman flew back against the nearest log, dark red bile, that only came out a blinding white via heat signature, spewed from it's head and down it's cheek.

The red trickled there before it slowly and with trembling fingers raised a hand to touch it, swiping it off just slowly as the liquid dampened the skin of his fingertips. Those strange ligaments were so useless, Tichinde had always thought. His own claws pulling taught by his side as he took one step toward the Ooman again. What on earth could anyone grab with those pathetic meaty appendages?

The ooman now stared dramatically up at him, eyes wide even as it's chest heaved an impending amount of muscle. Tichinde stood over it with only one thing running through him, the kill. The big ooman tried to pull back, even get to it's feet as it used the fallen log behind him to do so. Unfortunately the log was old and the damp mist had made it's bark weak…it cracked under this bigger ooman's weight and he fell back onto the leaves once more in a panic of curses and eyes locking back up and on Tichinde.

Tichinde took one more step then heard the shouts- Other Ooman's were calling for this one, their voices deep, he could only assume they were other males. There was no more time to waste, even his kind could be outnumbered, but he preferred the slaughter from the trees. If it all ended to soon it would be no fun.

"P-please-" gasped the ooman, "I-I have a famil-" he began again extending a hand but Tichinde obviously couldn't understand the bizarre shit this thing was spewing. He also didn't really hear it with the call for blood rushing through his head.

The second his fist hit the human's skull, the resounding crack was award enough. Still he pulled back and let one more through the chest cavity, the ribs all cracked one by one as he felt both the life, breath, and entrails jerk out of the big ooman. Tichinde stepped back and quickly cloaked himself once more, just as through the mist emerged the rest of this particular ooman's fellows. Tichinde felt his heart call for more blood and of course the merciless slaughter was only just about to begin.

"Taec?" called out one of them curiously into the fog, he took one, then two steps before appearing just before the mangled body of his fallen comrade. It was that moment for Tichinde, that instant where this new but similarly big muscular ooman had the weakest expression of all fall on his face; Jaw open wide, defenses completely down and what was more, his eyes were dilated to merely a pupil as he looked over the carnage wondering, as all prey should, if he'd meet the same fate.

"Khun-" began one of the other males with him but it was only in that instant that Tichinde had locked on this Khun. He had broad shoulders and equally good soldier like build as the fallen Taec but his sandy brown hair matched perfectly with the desert space that took up most of Yajuta Prime. Regardless of that, Khun spun around to face the other-

"Taec's dead! T-they got him Chan-" only the silencing crack of Tichinde launching himself off the ground at them resounded before the blood splattered the blue glowing mist that sick deeply red crimson.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

She stirred, her head was still pounding and the dizziness was as taxing as the pain. Her right side was entirely numb, the only time it stung now was when she moved. Breathing had originally been twice as painful and she cursed whatever the slimy asshole of a creature lingered around her watching her soak in away in her own blood. Naturally the blood originally had dried under her; the little that dribbled out now was possibly what kept the nausea and dizziness up. She was getting close to the limit. Humans could only lose so much blood before…

No, No, no she wouldn't think about that.

Gripping at the hard cave's floor she grit her teeth, pushing herself up as much as she could. She couldn't just sit here and let that thing devour her or whatever it planned to do. "Think…" she urged herself, cursing the last few perks of pain as they made both her arms tremble, lips bit down hard over each other fighting off her own weakness as best she could. Usually in horror films she'd seen, during those long nights wherein all her friends would insist they'd pull an all nighter only to fall asleep just as the sun came up, the best plan for a wound this big would be to suture it-

"No medical kit, genius." She reported to herself, her own voice keeping herself as calm and sane as possible. Although her voices low rumble really made the pain peak. She shut her green eyes tighter trying to focus, dirty dark brown bangs now falling over her face, some of the dried blood pooled at the tips of them and on her forearms and cheek. She trained herself to breathe as slowly as possible before returning to her original thought; They'd burn the wound, burn it so it would stop bleeding…but that was only with arms and legs, right?

She glanced down at her side, the wound was to big and although it clearly hadn't hit a artery she didn't think burning it would fix anything. "Damn-"

Their was a sudden clicking from the mouth of the cave, it made her jump and of course that wasn't a brilliant plan since the pain ricocheted over her in tidal waves. Her fingers gripped the rocky floor just trying to calm herself as the tunnel full of light, thousands of mutilated but well cleaned skulls were perched…then from the mouth, the clicking came faster and a dark figure emerged.

She considered laying down, then did so quickly shutting her eyes to the pain. Playing dead was probably a better plan at this point then anything…if not a tad cowardly. The dark figure must have reached a few good meters deeper into the cave because the footsteps stopped only an inch from her forehead. She shut her eyes tighter, praying that whatever it wanted, it had nothing to do with her.

"…poor thing." She flinched then peeked an eye open in surprise at the voice. English and gentle, not to mention high enough to be a woman. The figure knelt down before her, hand slipping up over the hood over it's face and pulling it down. The woman underneath was defiantly human, her skin a deep caramel color and as far as the wound was considered she quickly reached under her black cloak, pulling out a medical kit.

"Hold still, little one." She ordered and that was exactly what she planned to do as first a needle was pulled out of the kit, once set open on the floor beside her. "This may hurt…" The woman stitched elegantly and carefully, each swerve into the skin was merely a pinch of pain before the final taut pull of the wound all together, she then cut the thread loose setting the stitches in place. "There you are." She said gently and gracefully sat down, crossing her legs before her in a indian settled position.

Even though this woman was clearly older, wrinkles lining under face and along her brow, she sat with such zen and calm around the dried blood on the floor, walls covered in skulls, it made questions rise up at once. Finally someone who could speak her language…

"I-i-I, thank you." She decided to settle with first. The woman nodded encouragingly before tossing some of her long beautifully curled brown hair over a shoulder, she looked like one of those princess in those Sci-fi adventure movies. The woman fit in with everything in the setting and seemed to hold no fear or cowardice toward these monsters.

"You're quite welcome." The woman said patiently with a kind smile, "I was in pretty bad shape myself when I got here…"

The young injured girl glanced over her stitches carefully before glancing back up at her and eagerly extending a hand, "I-i-I'm Cashel…C-cashel Domoto."

"Cashel?" the woman nodded curtly back, "I see you haven't learned anything about the Yautja since being here."

Cashel's hand slowly dropped back down to her side where her shirt fell back now, over her new stitches. The woman stared her down with deep rich chocolate brown eyes, never once pausing in her serious tone, "giving your name to Yautja is a form of great respect…"

"Oh…" Cashel paused considering this, glancing up at the skulls again…were they some sort of respect thing too? This whole thing was way too Hot Topic for her to handle. She wasn't quiet or preachy or anything…back home she'd been a pretty boring human being whose life wouldn't really fit on the big screen or catch anyone's interest.

"How old are you?" the woman seemed to generally be curious about the one she was currently gathering energy to give a lecture too.

"t-twenty…" Cashel murmured tucking some of her dirty bloodstained hair behind a ear, "J-just turned in October." She wasn't the type to be arrogant about her appearance or even think highly of herself. She was too weak, cowardly, and had the typical self-esteem of most American brats in the 21st century.

"Ah, so you survived the…raids." The way the woman referred to the destruction of the Earth, their home planet was so offhanded. It might as well have been a conversation about the latest cereal brands in the grocery store. Cashel just sort of eyed her as the woman tilted her head back, beginning to lecture further. "Their were reports here that only men survived." She stared Cashel down as if expecting her to suddenly jump up and announce-_ "HAHAHA! Just kidding I'm a guy too!" _

When Cashel said nothing and just stared blankly at her the woman broke into a big smile, it was so toothy it actually made Cashel's blood run a little cold. "So you were strong enough to survive, hm?"

"Not…so much strong…" Cashel started to say thinking back on her adventures as she tilted her head. She was either hiding behind a large object, like a dumpster full of other bodies or a large explosion, since apparently the heat vision the Yautja had were blinded by higher heat particles.

The woman didn't seem to hear her, she held out a hand to her now, "I'm Alexa Woods." Cashel stared down at the hand but quickly put out her own, shaking Alexa's quickly. She didn't want to appear rude but hadn't she just said _'giving your name was a sign of respect?'_

"um, well Ms. Alexa-" Cashel began-

"Just, Alexa, please." Smiled the woman before getting to her feet so fast it made Cashel's eyes widen in surprise as she watched her cloak move about her gracefully.

"Alexa…" Cashel muttered again but before she could ask another question Alexa spoke glaring at the many skulls around the cave.

"I'd heard that Bad Blood had taken a human home…" Alexa leaned in closer, tapping her finger into one of the large eyeball holes of the skulls and swerving it around, "how on earth did you get stuck with him?"

"I-" Cashel stared for a second wanting to admit the truth as she lowered her head to stared down, then try to scoot away from the dried blood in the spot she'd originally been laying in. "…I was kind of hoping you could tell me."

Alexa glanced back again, down at the younger girl who just sort of stared aimlessly up at the cloaked woman with great respect and hope. Alexa wanted to tell the child many things; First and foremost that hope was something only human's made up for themselves. Their was none of that nonsense on Yautja Prime. Instead Alexa just took in a deep breath and smiled down at the young one again, "if he hasn't killed you yet…" Cashel nodded eagerly at this advice, "…he probably isn't going too…"

"Probably?" Cashel murmured before slowly letting her eyes drift back down to the many skulls Alexa had been looking at.

"Yautja collect skulls…as trophies." Explained Alexa simply as Cashel somehow managed to stumble to her pain was still heavy from her stitches but she managed to limp over to Alexa's side and have a better view of the skulls for this lesson. "…they kill then clean off all the flesh and blood…it's sort of like…"

"Winning a sport's trophy." Cashel breathed, when Alexa nodded in agreement, Cashel grinned. She'd gotten it right! Alexa turned back to the skulls and just let out a patient but exhausted sigh. Cashel glanced over at her again, trying to read the lines and the look in the older woman's eyes. Although she'd just met Alexa she felt like she'd known her somehow before…

"If your skull is still attached to your spine and you can still use it…" Alexa stared away from Cashel with that still thoroughly dark stare at all the skulls, "He must want you for something else…"

Cashel blinked twice before looking back at all the skulls, "S…something else?" it was then, in that instant she looked back and Alexa was walking swiftly back out of the cave. "W-wait! Hey!" she called out after her, "W-what does that mean? Something else?" Alexa didn't turn back she was gone, out into the light within seconds. Cashel however even with her stitches knew she needed to chase her. She ran for the mouth as fast as she could with her limp, arm wrapped around the stitches, praying she didn't pop any, "Hey!" she shrieked out into the forest until her voice echoed around all the large bark bodies and lurching birds out of their nests into the sky. "Hey what do you mean? What is he going to do to me?"

Alexa was just up ahead on a large branch that jutted out of the ground as a root, she stood at the top of it, cloak once more over her face as she turned back to grin at Cashel, "You'll have to wait and see…" Cashel frowned when she realized Alexa wasn't looking at her.

She was looking behind her.

Cashel didn't need to turn around again to know exactly who stood there, she slowly did though. Turn and face him, arm wrapped tightly still around her stitches as she tried to catch her breath between the pain. It tilted it's dreadlock covered head and lifted one clawed hand to remove the mask from it's face with a hiss of air. The terrifying mandibles and reptilian scaled face appeared once more, body covered in what could only be defined as fishnets and armor. Cashel didn't move because if she ran, she'd be to slow and die. If she stayed still she'd possibly die but…Alexa had a point.

"Why haven't you killed me?" Cashel murmured into the air just looking at it.

The creature turned its head, ignoring the ooman of whom he'd spared and turned his attention and a sharp rash growl at the cloaked Alexa. It's mandibles extended out fiercely displaying it's rage and even Cashel had to fight every urge not to step back from fear alone. Alexa however seemed to scoff and spoke in it's tounge-

"_Payas leitjin-de N'yaka-de." _She hissed and to Cashel's surprise the creature recoiled it's mandibles fell back as it just turned slowly to stare away from Alexa and directly at Cashel. Alexa smiled at this and just said to Cashel's turned back now, "Good luck." Before rushing off with only a whirl of cloak behind her.

Cashel somehow could only swallow nervously as the creature glared her down before turning to reach down and type a few things into the metal block on it's wrist. Cashel glanced around, maybe while it was distracted she could run for it and- then just like that the creature was done tinkering with that thing on it's arm before turning back to her and with only a few swift grunted steps toward her he grabbed her wrist, nearkly yanking the skin so hard it snapped off. She winced as once again she swore her stitches popped out, claws digging into her wrists, being dragged toward the head of the cave again by this beast which quite obviously didn't know it's own strength. It shoved her, letting go of her wrist and pushing her into the cave. With only a few choice words in it's strange clicking language did it point deep into the cave.

She glowered at it but pretty much got the gist of what it was saying, "yeah…yeah…" she sighed, damn being a weaker species really did suck. She also had to glance down and wrinkle her nose, did she have new wet blood on her arm, where it had grabbed her?

Ew, that wasn't her's was it?

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review please!~<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, the reviews are slow but I won't let it get me down, Yosh. ^^**

**Same of course goes for AliensVsPredators, it's not mine. Although James Cameron and DarkHorse haven't been doing much with them since 2007. So…maybe they should get back on that?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Sit, Stay, Live<strong>

A steaming bunch of what looked like decrepit caterpillars with far to many spikes on their bodies, joisted through a kabob stick, was pushed in front of her. She'd been leaning up against the side of the cave wall shuddering as the night had fallen again. The creature had been sitting near the campfire in the cave, curtly it sawed away at the many bloody sinewy stumps he dragged into the cave after she'd resettled from Alexa's visit.

As the saw gritted away the flesh from the skulls, sucking the blood off as the creature towered over it, clicking to itself in low growls. Cashel sat back by the wall just considering everything that Alexa had said to her. It really only raised the importance of the original question…

She glanced up, glowering a bit at the creatures side profile as it worked, still clicking and gutturally growling cheerfully. She had to remain quiet so her thoughts just ran like bells in her ears, _Why did you save me? _She just kept staring at that side profile, the dreadlocks falling around those creepy extended jaw flaps. She then slowly peered down at the caterpillars, still steaming from the campfire. _Am I expected to eat this?_

The creature seemed to have finished most of his skull cleaning before turning back to her, one claw was pointed down at the caterpillars as he cocked his head to one side, dreadlocks swaying a bit through the glow and crackle of the fire. She sunk further back against the cave wall, glaring up at it. _Like hell I'm eating this…_ she puffed out her cheeks and tried to appear somewhat threatening. Naturally that really just backfired.

The Yautja jumped to his feet and let out a furious roar that shook the cave so hard it made a few stalagmites tumble to the ground, deeper inside of it. Cashel pulled her legs up tighter to her and coiled away from him as he growled now leering down at her in warning. She stared like a toddler would at the caterpillars as if they were asparagus. _Their was no way in hell I was eating that…they had spikes not to mention their eyes seemed to still be moving. Are they alive?_ She shuttered in horror again and decided to just do what she'd done all along, play dead. She lay down on the floor and curled up again.

The Yautja seemed to have decided she was a hopeless case because with only a few terrifyingly loud stomps toward her, it swiftly picked up the caterpillar skewers and with one swift snort took a mouthful of them into those devastatingly fierce fangs. He quickly turned back from her gruffily returning to his skull cleaning. Cashel shut her eyes and swallowed as best she could, her stomach hurt like hell. Between his clicking and growling her stomach echoed it just a bit from then on.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The clack of her combat boots rang out through the temple's space in the very center of the Yautja Prime Empire. The day was as it always was, hot and muggy with intense humidity. It was hard to breathe for Alexa but she managed with her cloak swaying out behind her. Although she was already quite exhausted from the long trek from the forest biodom to the center desert-like space of the planet. Yautja crowded the market just before the elongated temple, which stood as more of a palace for the Elders. Had anyone ever told Alexa she'd be amongst the Elder's eyes, watching over all these strange creatures; their young chasing each other with mini spears and clicks of excitement rising up into the desert's heat, had someone ever suggested she'd be here, she would have laughed and then questioned their sanity.

_ Granted now, my own sanity could be called into question… _Alexa took a few more steps into the palace, letting her hands rise up over her face, brushing alongside the mark on her cheek. Her lips trembled up into a gentle smile as she recalled how painful that mark had been burned there…by him. She lowered her hand and managed to tilt her head to one side, glancing up at the many statuesque depictions all over the temple of Yautja. Spears rose from their taloned feet to their armored shoulders, eyes set under masks with claws formed into fists just over their heart in a respectful cultural salute.

Alexa could only sigh looking at these images, it had been many years since she'd come here. Since she'd been welcomed back by the great Elder of all the Yautja, Ancient Elder Dachande, she had only grown older as humans all did. Now 55 she looked from the background as humans only could over the Yautja always changing way of life. The code however ruled and now as she continued on her way, emerging into the deeper layers of the temple did she begin to experience that chilling sense of ancient knowledge and respect.

The last bits of light came through the ceiling as her boots clacked the last bit of stone steps up and through the Heart room, or the actual main room that had ten stone-like thrones on every side of it's circular basin shape. The intricate decorations on the altar just above the entry way, where Alexa now sauntered in, was decorated with countless ooman corpses and fallen Yautja's masks.

Alexa's steps finally halted right in the center of the dome, meanwhile behind her the large door lurched out of the altar locking her inside with a loud clang. The statue still figure on the center throne moved the second the thick cement door hit the ground, his head swiveled up, light brown mandibles extending. Alexa stared up at him with a steady smile, hand rising up over her cloaked frame to her shoulder as she saluted him, _"__Gkaun-yte-" _she announced herself quickly.

The Elder glowered down at her from his seat as one by one the other forms slowly began to move as if it was Alexa's presence alone that stirred them out of this concrete slumber, _"I have returned in the name of Blood and the Lord Paya with word of the Bad Blood…"_

Alexa's words echoed throughout the Elder's chamber, every second that these countless sets of eyes starred out at her, their coal like gleam would have made any lesser ooman cower. Alexa was not one of these. She simply stared back up at the one in the center throne before her, _"-he is still hunting within the forests."_ She admitted, her Yautjaian was rather stretched. She had learned and memorized the language all these years so it came to her like English but there were times where she'd falter with a word. _"-he is…" _she paused trying to find the right word to use to describe the Bad Blood's condition. _"…um…uh…"_

Their was a loud growl from the one on the throne to the far right side of Alexa's position, she turned her head just enough to stare his way, the insect-like face of this one was more present as his scales were a rash dark ladybug red color, his voice equally gruff and rasped, _"-Mar'cte." _Alexa frowned for a second, like most words in Yautjaian, this one held two different meanings. _Mar'cte_ or **Killer**; was often used between Leaders as they tutor their student younglings of Yautja. A nickname of pride or playfulness but in this sense Alexa knew it was an insult.

The constant flexing and swaying of the mandibles on insect-faced Elder showed it. _"We do not know that, Nat'ka'pu…" _Alexa turned her eyes back to the one in the biggest throne just before her, his claws stretching taut over the skulls that decorated the arms of that throne. She could see behind his meandering thoughtfilled eyes, the same coal firelit color of them made Alexa easily turn back to face him. He'd changed a lot since becoming a Elder, returning safely to his planet after their adventures in the arctic.

Scar met Alexa's eyes, he never referred to her as 'Alexa', it was always L'exa. His mandibles had more spikes on them then she remembered, but his scales kept that leopard like pale yellow with dark brown spots signature. He just stared for a few minutes as he continued to consider this all, his mask sat behind him, atop the back of the throne he sat upon. She saw the symbol on the forehead of the mask, the same symbol emblazoned on her cheek. The one he'd marked her with, making her one of his own.

It was the third Elder that cleared his throat making both the younger rusty colored Nat'ka'pu and of course Scar turn to him. He was far older than a simple Elder, he was actually a Ancient. His mandibles were so heavily spiked and such a deeply rich grey color, his body could be described as silver. His eyes were deeper and darker then anything Alexa had ever seen and she could feel Scar and Nat'ka'pu's full attention and respect at this Ancient Elder's words. _"If you have no decisiveness the Bad Blood will move before you…" _

Scar tilted his head down respectfully but of course it was only curtly before he abruptly turned back to sit formally in his throne, talons dipping into the eye sockets of the raw skulls there. _"That maybe true…but Tichinde is a special case…He is still our Mei-hswei." _Alexa lowered her head, the hood of her cloak covering her face as she let her lips curl up into a smile. Scar wasn't your typical heartless Elder Yautja, he had experienced something that made him see Ooman's in a entirely different way.

"_Mo," _the Ancient shook his headthe negative at this reaction, "_He is not one of us anymore." _Alexa's head remained down as she listened to this old brooding honor code, the Yautja prided themselves on these very simple one-liner rules. You cross over the line slightly and you're head was chopped, of course times were changing; She, a ooman was proof of that.

Scar's full attention was undoubtly hearing the Ancient Elder out but his eyes remained locked on Alexa, she slowly lifted her head and this time their eye to eye lock on contact was enough. His mandibles extended out swiftly as he prepared to argue.

The Ancient would not let him though, "_He has betrayed his clan, his own Mei-hswei and of course the hunt. He is not fit to live among us-" _

"_Which is why we exiled him." _Quickly Scar pointed out, though even his tone was fast spoken and hexed. He clearly didn't want to fight this out with the Ancient Elder, the silver Yautja slowly lowered his mane of scales to click his mandibles together in disagreement.

"_That would not be my decision for him." _declared the Ancient obviously before his tone bristled off, he turned his head away as if knowing Scar would not listen to his point of view here. Alexa wondered what it must be like for this creature, no longer was he able to fight in the hunt like he once had. _"-he should have been slain long ago." _

Scar let out a irritated sigh before he uneasily turned back to Alexa, her attention however had turned to the final throne in the room. The seat was barren, a Yautja Elder was missing. She had only just noticed this when Scar interjected to answer her longing look at the empty seat. _"I have a plan for this Bad Blood…" _Alexa and the other two Elder's turned back to face him as his cold black eyes danced with true forethought and all the responsibilities given to the Elite Elder of the council. _"…we will continue to document his every move. I will send out a Hult'ah__ to report back to us constantly on the Bad Blood's behavior." _

Alexa straightened up expecting this responsibility as she's pretty much already started, instead Scar raised a talon off the skulls of his throne to wave at the altar raised door behind Alexa. It clanged open, rising back up toward the many skulls and masks on the altar. Alexa turned to see the two figures on the other side of the door, standing and awaiting to be called in.

Alexa stumbled back just trying to take in this strange monstrosity. She'd just managed to understand Yautja, turning back to see Scar's expression, did Alexa realize she wasn't entirely alone at this new creature's appearance. The Ancient Elder and the rusty brash Nat'ka'pu also shared her surprised reaction…Scar was the only one with a barren apathetic stare toward the creature as it lithely took the spot beside Alexa.

Alexa cocked her head to one side, wondering of course if it would be able to communicate with them, whatever it was it seemed to also have neon pink scales like any yautja, _"Jia, reporting for duty."_ The bizarre creature declared, awkward smirk on it's lips as it looked right up at Scar.

Alexa turned to slowly stare at Scar as he just kind of waved the creature forward, "_You are prepared to follow and repeatedly return to this council with all information gathered on the Bad Blood, Tichinde?" _

The Ancient could sit back no longer, his mandibles arched out as he roared, _"We can not possibly trust such a youngling_!" Alexa for once actually agreed somewhat with this, her gaze eyeing the back of this one. What on earth, was it? Was it reallly another Yautja? The color was so off...normally they were dark skinned, with little scales.

"_Please gramps,"_ sighed the creature wistfully and that only did as it seemed to have intended, the Ancient Elder's mandibles reared out further, clacking about as he hissed at the lack of respect, _"I'm here to work and if you're Elite…" _it motioned one neon pink hand toward him, _"You'd know what the Kat'yak are capable of when underestimated."_

The Ancient continued to growl, _"First Oomans and now this-" _

Scar slammed his fist down on the armchair of his throne, silencing the whole room, _"I have given her this position so that Tichinde does not catch onto us following him…"_ the silence in the room pulled taut until even the Ancient seemed unable to speak. His silver mandibles closed slowly as he seemed to consider this strange idea by Scar. _"He would clearly react far more poorly, possibly killing younglings or childbearers…if he knew that the council were continuing to follow his every move."_

Alexa nodded slowly in understanding now, that made quite a lot of sense. _"Especially since he's killed before."_

The creature tapped her heels boredly on the stone floor, awaiting further orders. Scar simply glanced at the last Elder who finally took his seat, _"I will have this council also watch her behavior." _Still the Ancient did not speak but at Scar's glower both he and the rust colored Elder Nat'ka'pu nodded obediently. Scar turned back to nod at the creature, it may go.

Swiftly it turned once more and shoved it's way past Alexa so fast, she stumbled back from the brute force of it's arm. She twisted her head over her shoulder to see the creature disappear back out under the altar. Alexa slowly turned back to stare glumly up at Scar, _"There was…one more thing…"_

Scar's coal colored eyes became beady as he locked on Alexa's uneasy shifting form, the cloak whirled tightly around her, _"There was…a ooman…with him."_

Scar's mandibles flared out slowly as he heard this bizarre news, why on earth would a Bad blood have a- _"Ooman?"_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Tichinde jerked his head up, dreadlocks swaying in the breeze of the tree limb he was on, odd…he could've sworn someone was watching him. He turned slowly with a low clicking to his condition. The roar of the forest and those last few male Pyode Amedha… all well fit enough to be soldiers of their kind, sat around a campfire speaking together.

Of course Tichinde just heard the mutters before unwinding his blades at his sides, mandibles rising up as he grinned to himself; already hearing all of the screams rushing to his ears as the hunt's heated presence pumped through his veins.

This was going to be fun.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Food was pretty imperative to humans, this was the only thing making Cashel crawl around the cave in search of something. Her stomach had been growling for last night so often she'd worried it would piss off the Yautja. _You sure have been spoiled…_ she insulted herself periodically to kind of keep the search going, if she relaxed she'd be hungry for another night. _I might even eat those caterpillars now…_ she paused recalling their spiky backs and the illustrious crack as their flesh was devoured by her imprisoner. _Maybe not…_ she shuddered just thinking about it and continued to scrounge.

Out of everyone in the world she was probably the least likely to be considered able to survive the end of the world, she supposed that should be a compliment, but all things considered it wasn't. Right when she swore she'd found something, letting out a yip of delight did she hear the footsteps.

Closer and faster did they come into the cave, she then heard a long aggravated sigh just as the owner of them seemed to glance about; it was muttering in that same language she didn't understand and it's body as it drew deeper and deeper into the cave was slimmer then any of her kind...and yet taller.

Cashel scrambled immediately back toward the wall, although like before when she bumped into it a few skulls clattered down around her. Staring up widely at the creature as it moved so gracefully she had to blink just to believe it was actually walking.

"Hmmmmm…" it hummed to itself before slowly drawing it up to the campfire of rocks and sticks in the center of this cave home. "No one home?"

Cashel's eyes widened in excitement at first at the English words, "h-hello?" she tried to speak strongly but in the end it just came out as a tragicly pitiful whisper. The creature still heard her though and cocked it's head to one side in her direction.

"Ahhh-" it raised a single neon pink finger toward her, making Cashel jump and scoot back some more. "So you're the ooman everyone is talking about?"

"h-h-huh?" Cashel managed to get out, feeling more and more like a idiot as the finger swirled around once then twice in a circle as the creature glided toward her like the Grim Reaper.

"Now why would a Bad Blood…" she began to muse as her finger was drawn up and away from pointing down at Cashel, to idly brushing her bottom lip. "Hmmm…"

Cashel had a uneasy feeling that this was going to go the same way as it had with that Alexa woman, if she didn't speak up she'd be left behind like the chubby kid on the playground. "I, uh…um…" the creature glanced down at the strange ooman child. It couldn't obviously be much older than a sapling.

The child's eyes were a dark puke green, glancing down often as it seemed to stutter out words ridiculously. Her clothes, a white tank top and matching skinny jeans were thoroughly ruined, all smudged, torn and or covered in blood. The short hair cut wasn't so much boyish as the face was clearly feminine, especially with the almond like shape of the eyes and ne'er protruding nose. All in all the kid would have been what it's fellows would have called 'small' or 'youth'.

"Out with it!" the creature barked making Cashel not only jump but finally the word's were blurted out in a rhythm that made them almost undistingushable.

"-youcanspeakenglish?"

The creature stared down for a minute before forwardly rolling her eyes and smoothly jostling down on her haunches to come face to face with this strange ooman, "Yes." She purred as pleasantly as she could, "I'm Jia…" she supposed an extended handshake made sense but honestly she didn't get that whole ooman interaction. The child slowly nodded looking over the neon pink of it's scales with such a obviously uncomfortable awkward stare, Jia began to feel somewhat insulted. "I'm acquainted with...your roomie."

"Oh…" the child seemed to have caught herself staring and quickly glanced down and away, "I-I'm sorry. I-it's just everything is…so new."

Jia nodded, the truth was that this child could pose as less of a problem and more of a bonus. "I bet living with that creep is really…difficult, hm?" the child stared down at the ground hearing Jia out, "I mean…wow, I've heard about him…he's really-"

"He's not that bad." Jia paused to notice the child hadn't stuttered at all. In fact it was now glaring down at the ground at her words like it had hated every single one of them. The light pink lips of the ooman trembled in irritation as it nibbled on them, "h-he didn't kill me."

"That is true." Jia nodded along, bizarre. She'd never seen a ooman trust a Yautja like this. Oomans were very quick to be loyal to their own kind, although they were curious and rarely left other places and their people alone. It was why, to the Yautja and even to the Kat'yak's the oomans were trouble."Well I guess you would know since your living with him."

The child glanced back up at her finally, dark green eyes harboring something of aggression now, was this thing bipolar? "I still don't understand how you can speak English?"

Ahhh, the curiosity was rearing it's ugly head… Jia just smiled pleasantly at the ooman before getting up. "Look, sweetheart-"

"Cashel." The ooman interjected, "My name is Cashel."

"Right, well…Cashel." Jia rolled her eyes once more, what a brat, "my kind are like yours, we aren't quite as strong or brutish as the Yautja…" Cashel's frown slowly disappeared, perhaps at bringing up her kind. "I'm merely here to see if I can track your little Bad Blood pal so he doesn't…get to out of control again."

Cashel's original curiosity of why Jia could speak English was entirely blind-sided at this point, "-a-again?" she stared drastically up at Jia now. Jia could only smile down at the child, oh oomans were so much fun to toy with.

"You didn't know?" Jia covered her mouth in mock horror as the ooman child just sort of uneasily stared up at her, shaking it's head this way in that in a equally worried stare. "Well-" sighed Jia, "For one, you become a 'Bad Blood' the minute you've killed another Yautja…" Cashel's eyes really widened now as her mouth hung open, Jia just smiled while on the inside she applauded herself. This was so deliciously funny it had to be fattening. "For two…" Jia sniffed tapping the pink sides of her head, "he also broke the code of honor between Yautja…making him no longer one of them."

"Eh…" Cashel just sort of stared for a few more minutes before her eyes lowered down, "Wait…so…he killed one of his…kind?"

Jia just shrugged, "That's what Bad Bloods are." She then did pause those, "Although they don't tend to be left alive once they've betrayed the code."

Cashel's head shot back up to look at Jia but the dragoness was sauntering toward the exit, just like Ms. Alexa had the day before. Cashel cursed and quickly stumbled to her feet, "Hey!" she called out and yet Jia actually stopped and tilted her back just enough to see the ooman child walking toward her. "-then why is he still alive?" Jia smiled as she could see all the afflictions and rage behind that sweet little demeanor in the ooman now bubbling to the surface.

"More importantly, honey-" Jia lingered, lips curving up into the best sneer she could manage,

"-why are _you_?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The hunt had been good. He'd had his **Nain desintje-de**…True Victory.

Lugging the many corpses back of these ooman males was tough though, Tichinde had strapped one of his nets around the bodies and of course it began to clench around their forms tightly. His eyes however were intent on getting back to the dwelling so he could prepare the skulls for his trophy wall.

The second he made it to the mouth of the cave however he heard the annoying noises he'd been hearing all night, coming from the ooman in the corner. If he didn't stop hearing that unpleasant racket he'd surely have to cut her limb from limb. Tichinde threw the net of bodies into the cave, it landed inches from the pile of rocks he used for fire.

The ooman cowered in one corner as usual the sounds becoming more present no matter what. Tichinde reached up and removed his mask slowly, the cool hiss of it spreading throughout the mouth of the cave. The ooman remained where it was, not looking up at him or even accepting his existence in the first place.

_ It was no good_, Tichinde had always thought. He couldn't possibly kill this ooman if it refused to be afraid of him. For his desire for the hunt and the kill could only be lightened by that terrified dilated look and the shattering screams. This one just stared away from him and cowered, what on earth was a Bad Blood to do?

Another large sound came from the ooman, it stretched out like a growl but then had this bizarre moaning too it. What was weirder was the ooman's mouth didn't open, it didn't seem to come from where it whimpered…bizarre. Tichinde waved his head about making the dreadlocks sway, he had more important things to attend too. Turning to his bloody pile of bodies, He promised himself, If the ooman didn't shut up tonight he'd slay it. No harm no foul.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Once again, if you liked it and/or would like to read more~ **

**Also ideas, and or criticisms are welcome so long as you say them nicely. ^^ Hopefully Cashel will have something to eat soon ;-;**

**\/**

**REVIEW PLEASE!~**


	4. Chapter 4

****_This is a rehash of the original fic I put up, I hope it's much better this time!~_ Same of course goes for AliensVsPredators, it's not mine. Although James Cameron and DarkHorse haven't been doing much with them since 2007. So…maybe they should get back on that?**  
><strong>

**Lesson 4: Feeding**

* * *

><p>It was late, as night set over the biodom and of course the dark cave dwelling wherein Tichinde was attempting to rest. The large guttural groans of the ooman in the corner were not ceasing, he'd begun to realize they weren't going too. Maybe it had a death wish?<p>

He rolled over to sit up and glared through the darkness, coal eyes alight with malice as the ooman continued to make such bizarre noises. With a growl low in his throat, mandibles slowly stretching out he warned the creature to stop. Their was a very long silence, a pause in which the ooman seemed to curl up further into itself…as if to stop the sound it was making…

Tichinde finally started to close his eyes, thankful for the silence and the onlooking stares from the many skulls on his trophy walls. In that silence, it was quickly broken when the groan returned, much deeper and louder. Tichinde didn't stop he jerked to his feet, blades snapping out from his arm. The ooman started to shiver in it's corner near the wall as the fire flickered with the last bits of strength it had in it.

Tichinde took in a few deep growls, moving one clawed foot toward the ooman after another. Just as he raised the blade over the ooman about to make the formal slice down into the flesh did the even louder growl make him pause. Was it mocking him? Tichinde chucked his blade down so it smacked into the stone just by the ooman's side, it flinched but did not recoil.

Tichinde glared down at it, spiting once before swiftly swinging about and lurching for the mouth of the cave. He didn't really think about his usual territorial instinct or the fact the ooman quite possibly couldn't control that sound. Instead Tichinde lumbered out to just outside of the mouth's cave.

The night was brilliant as the moon of their planet slowly glowed a dark green settling a nice light on each and every single leaf within the forest. Tichinde growled to himself, _"__Pauk Nracha-dte… Pyode Amedha__ te-__Dha-viath.." _he bristled about, rummaging back and forth in front of the cave_. "Pauk, pauk…"_ Tichinde growled in frustration, why hadn't he killed it yet. He should have damn well just done it, it wasn't like the code mattered anymore. Tichinde shut his eyes tightly, mandibles clacking as he tried to calm down, his short temper had been what originally had gotten him into such deep trouble.

If he hadn't attacked his leader, if he hadn't wanted to take over for him as a youngling. If he'd just waited till he became Blooded. If he then hadn't turned on Mahnde- He stopped of course none of these regrets could be fixed, as a Yautja he shouldn't think like this.

Their was a sudden rustling from a bush nearby and with a quick swing of his hulking frame did Tichinde stare around, hand reaching for the mask at his waist. Unfortunately it didn't seem to be strapped there, odd he never forgot to bring it with him. His fingers curled up into a fist as he angrily glared around, the leaves all began to rustle just when their was a stirring just from the large willow tree by the mouth's cave. Tichinde reared out his Dah'kte wristblades, if only he was allowed to keep most of his weapons. He'd already wasted one in the cave with the ooman.

Through the underbrush emerged Mahnde, his dark turquoise scales looking particularly bright from the moonlight shining down on them, he swiftly approached Tichinde who kept his Dah'kte out.

Mahdne put one hand on the bigger Yajuta's shoulder brashily, then shaking him slightly. Tichinde could only glance down and away from this typical greeting between unblooded. Mahdne had once been on his team of younglings, under their leader they'd been trained together for the chance to become blooded.

"_Thar'n-da s yin'tekai." _Greeted Mahdne with the gruff raspiness his voice had always held, _"How have you been_?" it was of course Tichinde who refused to meet Mahnde's gaze, instead he just sort of let out a irritated grunt in response. _"I'd heard you were…" _Mahnde paused to glower around, his mask properly fixtured to his face, he was obviously hinting to the exilement placed upon Tichinde.

"_I'm a Bad Blood."_ Tichinde muttered gruffily not wanting to explain any further. He finally drew in his wristblades with a snap, one glower at Mahnde before beginning to turn back into the cave he lived in.

Mahdne however was not done facing him, he snapped at Tichinde's retreating back, _"I heard you are keeping a ooman?" _

Tichinde stopped, dreadlocks just within the cave, he could hear the faint growls of the just mentioned ooman within, his mandibles reared back a bit as he tried to consider just what to tell Mahdne, "…and if I am…"

Mahdne's mandibles clicked and made a sort of purring sound which was the Yautja equivalent of laughing, Tichinde felt his own flare in aggression at this reaction. Was he a joke to Mahdne now? Just because Madhne had made it as a favorite of Dachande, the Elders, and even the few females looking for mates this time of year. Mahdne's life was everything Tichinde's should have been; which is why he now slowly, growling and raging turned toward the Bad Blood.

Mahdne's expression was simply raised and suspicious with a hint of amusement, _"A ooman?" _it was quite clear that he found this all very humorous as the clicking continued, _"why on Paya are you keeping a ooman?"_

Tichinde growled in warning, he'd never liked being questioned and certainly wasn't going to stand by being just randomly asked such questions. He just glowered at Mahdne, trying to give the big hint to leave him alone. Mahdne cocked his head to one side as the other refused to respond, "Tichinde…" he began taking a step toward him, the wristblades on Tichinde's arm snapped out quickly again. Mahdne just paused looking down at them, before meeting Tichinde's cold ebony bleak eyes.

"_I'll kill you."_ Tichinde growled, _"I won't fail next time." _His wristblades glistened further in the moonlight, it made Madhne's own eyes become slits of irritation, mandibles flaring out, back arching up in rage. He was being threatened and by his own brother. Tichinde wasn't fucking around and as he now just stared Mahdne down the tension could've been cut…

Tichinde's drew his wristblades back in with a snap and with one more grunt started to turn again into the cave, _"You know C'jit about oomans." _Tichinde twitched, hiss slowly crackling out of his mandibles, just daring for Mandhe to insult him one more time. _"here."_ Tichinde turned at the way Mahdne held out something in his clawed hands.

Tichinde looked closer and saw the strange leather bound book in the other Yautja blooded's talons. Mahdne just nodded for Tichinde to take the strange book from him and in that moment Tichinde let out a irritated hiss but snatched it up and out of the younger blooded's grip. He glowered down over the cover trying to distinguish the messy scrawled Yautjian.

"_How to raise a Ooman?" _he read the inscription on the cover, it didn't look very official as it looked mostly just enscribed into the leather with perhaps a sharp knife. He glared up slowly, head tilting slightly as he clicked curiously.

Mahdne blinked back once and just let his mandibles retreat back with the rest of him toward the forest, _"It's just a bit of information about oomans…I hear Elder Scar is keeping one as well."_ Tichinde just stared back blankly, head slowly swerving back up from it's tilt. Mahdne seemed to take this opportunity to walk off, _"Use it or don't…either way, you're still a Bad Blood."_

Tichinde snorted and slowly turned back inside the cave, tossing the dumb book toward the fire that slowly crackled out. He took a seat quickly just before it, starting it back up again as the ooman seemed to be asleep…but in the midst of it's deep breathing came that reptivtive groaning. Tichinde paused to glare over at it's back once more, before noticing the gleaming knife just beside it. The Ooman hadn't taken it to fight back against him…

Did it not care if it survived? He slowly turned his head again across the fire at the little leather book, Mahdne had just given him, he supposed he could just look up what on earth that gross groaning was. He slowly got up onto his haunches, armor swerving uneasily as he picked up the book. The first page was just a introduction with some very uninteresting ramblings about obiendence, he skipped it to the third lesson which clearly stated…

_**Humans are rarely careful about what they consume for food. However their intense desire for that which is bad for them tends to implement or rather upset their weak uneasy systems. Another bizarre exception with humans is their specific if not picky tastes; the complex buds they use for taste are never alike and so all humans have different favorites as far as dishes. **_

Slowly Tichinde sniffed and glared up and over at the curled up ooman on the floor of his cave, so what? It didn't want his special caterpillarkabob and instead just wanted to sulk, being so picky to be specifically served some disgusting ooman junk. He grunted, fine if it was going to be so specific it could just suffer and starve in that corner…like he gave a-

_**As Yautja dishes go the compromise of meat is what both species share. Although humans don't usually enjoy raw meat, the blood in it is not easily digested and it is hard for them to chew and swallow with their mixed omnivore teeth. If cooking meat consider cooking it over a fire, this is what they call 'grilling' and it's actually a widely practiced dish with further customized sauce poured over it known as 'BBQ'.**_

Tichinde just tilted his head enough to click in complete sarcastic amusement, what on earth was all this? Who had written this? How had they known to write in Yautjian…and with such clear knowledge about the oomans? He slowly glanced over at the ooman which continued to groan noisly.

_**When hungry the human stomach makes noises to concur that it needs to be fed, most humans actually do not await this sound as they have three daily meals within one day. **_

_Three? Well Pauk._ Tichinde grunted darkly before snapping the book shut. He tossed it to the side by the fire before rising back up to his feet, he then headed to the pile of bodies he'd collected that afternoon. He recalled during his attack, one of the male oomans had been flinging a gun about dramatically. He'd shot down a avian creature, now he drew it out of the pile, blood seeping from the body as the bullets within it were caked in pretty deep.

Tichinde carried it back to the fire, slouching over the newly blazing flames as he used his last knife to dig out the bullets. With great splatters of blood they rang out on the floor, making the ooman stir awake where it lay. Tichinde yanked out the last bullet and finally hooked it on a stick over the fire. As the meat started to burn or rather 'grill' Tichinde twirled it slowly. The ooman began to sit up, looking around at the smell, clearly the growl of it's stomach said it all. Tichinde lifted the now fully cooked bird off the fire and turned slowly to the ooman who just kind of stared up at him, at the speared grilled meat.

Tichinde indifferently held out the stick awaiting for something, maybe for it to turn it's back, for it to quickly lay down again and cower…but instead Tichinde felt the long stick quickly get tugged away from him, then held at the ends by the ooman as it quickly and hurriedly began to munch away at the bird. Tichinde just watched as it's square blocks of teeth eagerly munched down the entire carcuss, spitting out the bones it may accidentaly have bit into.

Tichinde couldn't really explain the feeling he now had as the ooman hurriedly then put the stick down and nudged it back toward him. He couldn't explain what was going through him when he saw the ooman then not turn from him but bow it's head…bow it low in respect, like a youngling might do to it's Leader.

"Thank you…" said the ooman, of course Tichinde didn't understand what that meant even as the ooman awkwardly settled back against the wall. At least now the growling had stopped, the ooman lay back down and just sort of stared up at him. Tichinde stared back until the eyelids of the ooman slowly lowered down to close fully into sleep.

Tichinde turned back to the fire and the now slightly less meaty carcass on the stick at his feet, he turned his head enough to stare down at the leather book. Their wasn't a author or name on it, just a bizarre title and a _C'jit_ load of information.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Only a short brisk jog from the throne temple of the Elders, were the dojos of the Blooded. In these rather metal disciplinal training grounds did the rallying for competition and of course purpose in the hunt take place. As night had fallen, leaving Yoona to her own discretions, did she wander to the dojo to seek out some of her own clan comrades.

Sauntering the long tatami styled steel mat floors did Yoona lead her way to the last door way, before it compressed with a hiss and opened for her. How on earth had the Yautja managed to keep such a high technological standing? She had no idea, nor did she really care.

"Yoona?" she glanced to the side upon entering the similarly spacious metal room, although the concept of a dojo had once been a japanese traditional zen space, this was more the Yautja version. Wall to wall steel framing with wires and little to no windows to let it in the humid air of Prime. Yoona had no complaints for the style of course, she didn't need to train here. The girl calling for her now, sitting by the doorway, on the floor, one leg purposefully tipped over the other…on the other hand.

"Hyoyeon." Yoona tilted her head in confirmation, "How goes it?" Yoona took a good look around the room for herself before getting a answer. One particularly buff Yautja, of whom Yoona knew Hyoyeon was acquainted, was curled up on the other side of the room heaving. Yoona broke into a small grin and turned back to look down at the mundanely uninterested Hyoyeon as she sipped from a water bottle.

"What did he do?" Yoona asked pleasantly, this just seemed like a everyday occurrence.

"…trophies." Hyoyeon said simply and Yoona only grinned wider. Ah, young love. Kiseop, the yautja heaving on the floor finally managed to get to his feet and his mask had a slight crack through the front of it. _Wow, that must have been some trophy._ Yoona had to think, as like herself, Hyoyeon was a _D'yeka__. _The Ultimate prey and for some…a promising mate.

Kiseop purred a roar lulling purr toward Hyoyeon who just sighed and put the water bottle down, pushing herself up so fast, she landed with a clack on her two feet, fists up and ready to fight. Yoona crossed her arms over her chest and just had to give Kiseop a 'you-sure-you-wanna-do-that,pal?' kind of look. Kiseop's purrs quickly became a growl as he launched himself toward Hyoyeon again. She moved so fast in a blink of a eye, her foot swinging up to connect directly with his mask once more. Kiseop's arm had managed to grab her thigh but it wasn't nearly enough to avoid the ultimate impact.

Yoona personally had never thought she'd see anything funnier then that youngling Yautja who'd gotten it's head caught in a air vent…Kiseop, a full zied Yautja flying through the air like a feather in the wind definatly took the cake and had her practically keeling over in fits of laughter as Hyoyeon straightened back up and just glowered down at him.

"Ki'cte!" Hyoyeon snapped in it's own language, "this is boring now…"

Kiseop pried himself slowly from the metal wall, leaving somewhat of a big hulking impression in it, this only made Yoona giggle more as he lumbered over to them again; prying the mask from his face. He looked peeved at the particularly big crack in it now but he said nothing as Hyoyeon turned to Yoona once more.

"how'd the visit with the Ooman go?" Yoona very persistenly put a single slender finger to her lips, hushing the ther girl.

"You know I wasn't supposed to tell you about that." Yoona grinned from behind her finger as Hyoyeon raised a eyebrow. "Granted…" Yoona took the seat on the cold steel floor beside Hyoyeon as Kiseop continued to examine his mask, "…I don't think it will matter much longer."

"Well…that's, um…vague." Hyoyeon declared with a frown as Kiseop now started to gutterally groan over his mask and she had to send him a few choice looks that quite possibly were the embodiment of every swear word in any language.

Yoona chuckled and shook her head, "The ooman isn't the problem. It's a coward, hides in the cave and doesn't move unless spoken too."

Hyoyeon nodded boredly, "In other words…never. Yautja aren't very talkative." Kiseop seemed to have finally gotten the message and awkwardly with a sort of grunt and bang plopped down on the ground beside her. Hyoyeon's eyes returned to Yoona completely, "So if the ooman isn't the problem…it's the Bad Blood, right?"

"Yes." Yoona grumbled, she had managed to steal a few choices moments of his hunt for her report back but he'd sensed her pretty fast. "That Tichinde sure is a-"

"_Kha'bj-te…" _both women turned to look at Kiseop as he idly paused to just sort of stare them both down, cracked mask in his lap. "He targeted his leader in front of everyone…and then slew them."

"All of them?" frowned Hyoyeon, funny she'd heard differently. Yoona had needed some further information on this new prospect so Hyoyeon and Kiseop had helped gather some intel from the many Yautja. Of course the only word on the street was that Tichinde deserved to be exiled…or worse.

"I heard it was just the Leader." Mused Yoona with a nod, "that would definatly get the Elder's attention…"

"If you're willing to skin one of your own…" Kiseop finished this gossip corner for them with a deep angry hiss, "who knows what else your willing to do."

"Well that's all well and dandy." Declared Yoona waving it all off as just a formality, "But I've come up with something brilliant!" the other two just sort of stared blankly at her, "…well?" Yoona frowned at this total lack of a response, "Don't you want to know?"

Hyoyeon and Kiseop shrugged indifferently. Yoona glared.

The door she'd just come through was slammed open making all of them glance up at their Elder and Clan head, Yunho. He swayed into the space wearing the elder's one armed red cloak and matching military evasive attire. He looked regal in his own way but to Yoona this was all just garb to dance around the good stuff. "Hey!" she cheered brightly, getting up to greet him, "Are you late because you grabbed a couple beers with some Elder pals?"

Hyoyeon shook her head at this mocking nature only Yoona was able to get away with when it came to Yunho. The man rarely took kindly to others and at the moment just sort of stared at Yoona's mocking friendly tone. "I…was in court." He reminded her, "We have much to speak on for Prime's future."

Yoona rolled her eyes and made a hand gesture that basically noted he was yapping away, "Great, well when you're done being all brooding and mysterious I'd like to get back to the matter at hand-" she turned swiftly back to Hyoyeon and Kiseop who had distracted themselves with Kiseop's mask.

"I didn't think I kicked it that hard…" Hyoyeon admitted, running a finger down the crack. Kiseop just shrugged tilting his head to one side before-

"DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY INTEREST IN MY TORTURING THE BAD BLOOD?" finally all attention returned to Yoona as she turned back to grin at Yunho, or as he referred to him…the Demon. He cocked his head to one side, ready to hear her out too. "I'm going to toy with his new found obsession with the ooman."

"The weak one?" Hyoyeon frowned at this announcement, what kind of bizarre non-carnage torture was this? She was incredibly disappointed.

"Perhaps you should just leave the ooman's future in his hands." Yunho suggested with a gruff growl making her once more make a solicited inappropriatly mocking expression with her back turned to him. Hyoyeon had to swallow a bit of laughter before Yoona's face returned to being entirely serious.

"That's what's so brilliant about it. He loves that thing…" Yoona paused considering it, "well…he doesn't know it now."

"Loves?" Kiseop reapeated with a truly exasperated stare, "…what?"

Yoona pointed at Hyoyeon, "Like how you feel about _her_."

"eh?" both said at the exact same time, glaring up at Yoona as she now marched forward, and about the space like a proud cocker spaniel on a new leash; Honestly it was incredible how entirely bored Yunho looked. Hyoyeon supposed this was their version of what regularly occurred.

"The Bad Blood gets tamed by the ooman and then right when he thinks she actually adores him…" Yoona's fingers crushed together into a truly powerful mocha color, brown speckled fist, "BANG!" she punches it up into the air, "he's broken and the Bad Blood dies from-"

"I think one of us has been watching way to many romance flicks." Hyoyeon sighed was she honestly didn't think she could take Yoona's behavior much longer.

"Methinks the lady doth protest to much." Yoona countered with a turn of her head and her horns sharply glinting toward Hyoyeon. Hyoyeon decided to get to her feet then and not argue any more.

"How exactly are you going to manage this?" she just asked, "What will you use to trick the already overly paranoid Bad Blood?"

It was a reasonable question, Yoona thought but of course she just turned around to grin at her three clan members. Yunho just sort of eyed her, as her leader with a particularly blank stare, just hints of curiosity rising up from his tilted head.

"Don't worry about it," grinned Yoona, eyes sparkling, "I already have a way in."

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

The book sat by the now dull unburning campfire, the dead coals all just smoking slightly as the embers within were no longer lit. Cashel lay snoozing on the ground still but had to admit she was terribly uncomfortable. The rock solid floor of the cave was defiantly not posturepedic and so as she stirred awake it was always difficult to fall back asleep.

As it was in nature the only things to wake you back up were more often then not really lousy loud birds chirping in the tree branches nearby. To Cashel it was more often then not the rumbling growl of her returning roomie, or however she thought of him.

The shadowy dark form obviously returned from his daily hunt, which had begun to take place at night instead of during the day. Cashel didn't really mind as she slept more comfortably with him gone and not making so much noise while cleaning his creepy skulls off. Now he threw down the huge net of catches, only this time there seemed to be a lot less in it. She peered one single eye open as he lurched down over the coals trying to start them up again.

Why did he never go outside? Was it because he was this 'Bad Blood' that Alexa and Yoona person had talked about?

What was a…bad blood? She recalled the definition of which Yoona had left, _"For one, you become a 'Bad Blood' the minute you've killed another Yautja…" _Odd that their was such a title.

Cashel had kind of always thought these monsters just attacked one another all the time. She peered up slowly, gaze rising up the firm tendons of the beast's strange scale like muscles to his upper torso where a bunch of skulls held of a leather vest like strap with pockets for knives. She let her gaze rise just a tad more to his face where the mandibles, also that hue of green clicked about, creating that strange purr.

_"he also broke the code of honor between Yautja…making him no longer one of them." _Cashel frowned so this thing was no longer accepted by his own kind and thus had to live out here in the forest? She considered all this, then their was screeching of his knife against the skull, clearing the flesh off of it.

The skin that peeled down, eyeballs bouncing once off the floor before rolling to stare widely at her…They were human eyeballs, such a pretty thick brown cold stare, she swore she'd seen it before. Cashel swallowed unable to keep her eyes on them for to long before glaring once more up at the creature as it blew a swift breath over the skull, ensuring it's cleaning done.

Cashel had to roll her eyes at it; _You could take the Yautja out of it's home planet's city…but you certainly couldn't take the Yautja out of the Yautja._

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, if you liked it andor would like to read more~**

**Also ideas, and or criticisms are welcome so long as you say them nicely. ^^ **

** \/**

**REVIEW PLEASE!~**


	5. Chapter 5

_So here's part 2 of my double post! Enjoy!~ Same of course goes for AliensVsPredators, it's not mine. Although James Cameron and DarkHorse haven't been doing much with them since 2007. So…maybe they should get back on that?_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, the Humanity<strong>

* * *

><p>Yoona had to just sneak into the cave and update her new little project, granted this was a tad dangerous seeing that Tichinde's hunting schedule was as unusual as his exilement. She peeked inside first, waiting to hear the most telling of sounds…<p>

Yup, there it was. Purring. The Yautja weren't cute little kitty cats, of course. It was more like a foreboding growl of clicks and clacking but she knew that it was her business to undermine such creatures. The Demon included. With one swift glance back over her shoulder she tip toed into the cave as fast as her hunting attire would allow.

To one side of the cave as usual lay the ooman, it was clear the girl hadn't move much as she lay curled up. Yoona had to stop and stare down at it with pity. It had no blanket and it was shivering on that cold thick stone floor. She then turned her head back up to see Tichinde by the fire, back on the wall as his head tilted down, also sleeping. "…narcissistic bad blood-" she hissed at first but when Tichinde's purring suddenly stopped his breathing stalled, mandibles starting to move did she quickly duck behind the ooman awaiting his possible wake…

For what seemed like a long moment of just anxiety and fear, passing over Yoona like the ticking of a very old grandfather clock…then the purring started once more. She felt her shoulders slate down in irritation, damn that had been close. She peeked out from behind the ooman who didn't seem to notice her presence at all. Instead it just rolled over and kicked out with one leg at the wall behind it…

This allowed Yoona to scurry over and snatch up the little leather bound journal she'd dropped off here earlier. He'd just dropped it by the foot of the fire, and of course she couldn't be sure he'd actually been reading it…but considering Tichinde didn't seem to have many carcasses lying about and her first chapter had been about grilling BBQ. She had to crack a sneer at that, had he really tried barbequing something for the ooman? It was priceless.

She then dug into her pocket and pulled out the knife she always carried with her, "Chapter two…Lesson 3…" she hummed to herself as quietly as possible, slowly bringing the knife down to the thick parchment. Yautjian writing normally called for writing to be inscribed in the only ink around, blood. Still she much more preferred cutting paper up to that so Yoona hurriedly prepared to scrawl in the next entry…then she stopped glancing back up for inspiration.

What would bring these two closer? She glanced to the Neanderthal Bad Blood and then to the Ooman who just sort of seemed to be twitching in her sleep, from what more then possibly was a bad dream. Yoona slowly lowered herself closer to the ooman child, examining the small female form.

Their were nasty cuts on the bare feet, possibly from an escape or possibly because she'd been forced to lay on this dirty cold floor all this time. Then of course her clothes were all smudged and unkept, she looked worse then one of those children-in-need ads.

Yoona pursed her lips considering all this then her eyes scanned up to the child's forehead, it's face looked oddily pale…even with the little light in the cave. Still the cheeks seemed to be a ruddy red and of course Yoona awkwardly hovered her hand over the child's forehead…

She pulled back the minute she felt the intense heat coming off the obvious fever the thing had, "ahahahaa, got ya." Yoona grinned and turned back to the open piece of paper she'd just begun to prepare, "Lesson 3…_Health_…"

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

The low growl of the ship was almost synonymous with the low growl of the Yautja, his captors. Bradley slowly raised his dark navy blue eyes to stare the one who'd originally taken him, tied him up like tressed pig for a show and slung him onboard this goddamn aircraft. His father had been one of the greatest generals in the UK and now he was nothing but a bunch of splattered bloody stumps along the airforce bases launch pad.

Bradley couldn't help but blame himself a bit, and then of course turn his rage toward the creature that currently lumbered about the control panel of the cockpit. Bradley tried once more to loosen the tie knots all over the nasty ropes binding him to the co-pilots chair, he was getting one ugly rope burn and he intended to return the favor to the hideous captor now trying to launch them into space.

"It's a aircraft-" he snarled, "It can't pass the atmosphere."

The creature ignored him continuing to type things into the control panel. It was quite big obviously but clearly a female of it's kind it ignored him…like all females. Well not of his own species. Bradley was your average football-loving, buff, jockster with all the big brawn, strong chin, and blonde hair to boot. He'd originally gone to college on that football scholarship only to have it end in more frat parties then he cared to count and of course the acting career he'd finally upholded.

He may have failed a lot at life but, he was still alive. That was more then he could say for the man who constantly pushed him to be more. His father, Sergeant General James was long since gone. He died a hero's death though, throwing himself in front of this stupid plane to save his only son.

The plane jerked up toward the sky further, gaining more and more altitude with each passing moment. Bradley cursed, they were going to burn up. Was this thing stupid or- it quickly left the pilot's chair and started to unload something from the little pounch in it's strange attire's pocket. Bradley tilted his head just enough, eyes widening to see the grand metal device the creature now attached to the control panel. It typed a few quick buttons on the object and suddenly the whole thing growed a deep thick blue, Bradley slowly turned back as they soared faster and faster toward the atmosphere…

Now the plane was entirely covered in what seemed to be a glowing field of that same deep dark blue, Bradley couldn't believe it until they cleared the atmosphere and submerged into outer space, completely still together.

The creature clicked it's tongue approvingly and turning from him, making further nosies that only told Bradley it was laughing at him…

_Enjoy it while you can, you sick freak- _he growled just glaring at it from the side, _the second I can you're going first. _

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

The _'__Nan-de Than gaun'_ ran out through the woods, shaking the trees and of course raising spears into the air around the twisting twining flames of the hunter's fire. No mercy in the hunt was this typical moment for, a battle cry of the Yautja. The hunt was on.

These were all new unbloods ready to become blooded and of course this hunt would ensure most of them, if not all. Lexa knew this well because this was only the third flock of female Yautja unbloods she'd taken on. It was a heavy responsibility and not normally one they entrusted to a human, however that hardly mattered as Scar had initiated her for it. His trust and this responsibility meant everything to Lexa now. She had to succeed.

She could not lose the entitlement and of course ruin the title now given to Scar. She had to protect all that and more as now the unbloods turned to her, spears raised as they all eagerly clacked their mandibles together.

"_Dai-shui…" _she ordered and all briskly if not immediately raised their masks from their belts to hurriedly place over their faces. She looked upon the three girls as they were most obviously female. Under their attire, the usual dark fishnet like dressings and of course their multicolored scales shimmered in the little space around the fire.

"_The main point of this mission is to achieve the Chiva." _Lexa continued although from her lecture and order it didn't seem like the female younglings were listening, even behind their masks.

They were like human teenage girls giggling and whispering to each other; only they weren't whispering so much as hissing…and the giggles were more like purring. Lexa really was in over her head for once, she couldn't handle all sorts of battles…multipurpose terrain, bitter cold, even Hard Meat…

"_What else would we be doing?" _hissed the pink scaled one in the center of the three younglings. She was quite small in frame and her neon pink colored scales could very well have been the rarest color she'd ever seen. Most Yautja scales were at the very most green, black, brown, or a dark blue. This was a rare color indeed which could be from possible inbreeding.

"_I'm bored…can we go already?"_ the smallest one, with orange scales on the right, whined highly. Her dreadlocks fell over her shoulders a she childishly puffed out her mandibles. Lexa peered slowly and finally at the last of them on the left, she had deep dark purple scales and her dreadlocks were a dank light brown color. This last one was the eldest of them and said nothing, she just crossed her arms over her chest and glared out at Lexa.

"_Yes. This is a rare situation since we have no other blooded with us…" _Lexa carried on regardless of the complaints, _"but I will be watching all of your backs closely…"_

Every single one of them just stared blankly at her, making sure it was quite clear as with each passing second Lexa knew the hunt's enthusiasm was passing them by. She finally just nodded and quickly jumped into the sky, landing swiftly on a branch up above. The three girls eagerly turned to each other, purrs throughout as they once more jostled off in their tight knit group for the hunt.

"_I call first dibs!" _cried Jia, her pink scales flashing through the bushes. She tended to get picked on and even called names for their color but of course it never got her down. She was tougher then any of her older _Mei-jadhi_. Granted of course she was the youngest with the luck to get her two best friends as her fellows in this Blooded trial.

"_Nuh-uh, no fair!"_ cried Min, pointing one orange scaled finger at her, _"You always swore I could go first!" _Min was the youngest of them and she tended to pout and whine over every little thing. Her dreadlocks were even shorter then normal because she had cried through every single second of the tying process.

"_isn't it annoying…" _the last of them spoke callously, she stared simply ahead, her purple eyes lids blinking patiently.

"_what?" _asked Jia curiously, turning her head to the side at her, as they galloped through the amazing space of forest.

"_The ooman…"_ the purple one simply growled, glaring sideways at Jia. Jia had to smirk back at her, Fei was always so simple with her statements. _"why does she have to lead our group?"_

Jia had to actually look to Min at this, as both shrugged indifferently. They hadn't really thought anything of it. They just focused on the hunt, their was nothing else worth focusing on to younglings. Fei sneered, her mandibles slightly flaring up as they reached a better clearing and their prey in the darkness of the night, lurking there…

Or where it should have been.

Fei jerked to a stop, her light amber brown dreadlocks falling around her face as she swiveled around, "w-what the pauk-de?" she snapped, glaring out, instigating her mask's heat vision on. Nothing, no readings just the cool dark blue of the night…

The bodies on the ground were just as cold if not colder, the same temperature as the night. They'd lost their heat and now…now Fei was pissed. She shrieked as loud as she could so from the trees above came Lexa, swinging down so fast to assist.

"Thei-de." Fei interjected for her. Jia was watching Min kneel over the carcasses, poking them with her spear repeatedly. Dead. The hunt was over, with no blood spilled because the prey was dead. Fei swung around and kicked out at a log making it shoot up into the air. She then drew out her spear and with another shriek cut it into many pieces before they hit the ground.

"What's been hunting out here…" frowned Lexa, staring around, these were for Blooded Trials specifically. She'd have to return and inform Scar that someone in the forest biodom was hunting the prey for younglings.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Grrr-" he shoved the stick kabob of the usual grilled meat before the ooman that night. This time however it just lay there, not even seeming to really see the stick or the meat. Or him. Tichinde frowned and once more, "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-" he growled and pushing the stick closer to the things mouth, or what he assumed was it's mouth since that's what it ate meat with.

It raised a hand and brushed the stick away like it was bothersome, "hnmn…" it then curled up tighter and covered it's head with it's hands. Tichinde normally would have rolled his eyes and let it upset him but now…now he just sort of snorted and dropped the stick back in the fire. He then proceeded to get just a bit closer to the annoying ooman…

Odd, it's face between the hands was kind of…oddily colored. Tichinde paused then looked around, ah, there was his mask. He quickly raised it to his face and using only the quick connection; He then proceeded to look over the ooman's frame with the heat radar…

Odd. It wasn't the usual light orange but that blinding white near the skull and most importantly a disgusting mixture of green near the stomach. Odd…what could possibly have upset it's stomach? That was of course when the damn thing connected somewhere deep in Tichinde's psyche.

He turned slowly to stare the now burning meat in the fire. Pauk, pauk, pauk. "Mo-" he growled furiously getting to his feet so fast and glaring around the cave, "Mo-" he repeated furiously, hissing as he did so. How the hell did he pauk up? First he feeds it cause it's hungry…then what it just manages to get sick from what it was fed?

He finally turns quickly to glower down at the ooman, this was ridiculous. He couldn't win. That was what oomans were, they messed with everything and caused trouble. Ruining whole planets and the hunt…they always got in the way of the hunt. Pauk-de oomans…

He sat on the otherside of the cave glaring at it as it curled up tighter into itself. He'd do nothing. What did he care…It would die and he didn't have to worry about shit anymore. Pauk-de…oomans.

He glanced to the side and saw the leather bound book, as always sitting on the ground by the fire. He didn't get up to fetch it but rather extended one of his claws out and tugged it toward him through the dirt. He quickly opened it and flipped to the chapter entitled, 'Health'.

**Oomans rarely live past their 90s. Their lives are rather short in comparison to many creatures and this is probably due to how weak their internal systems are. **

**They are easily, poisoned, skinned, cut, bled,and even emotionally unkept. This may seem like a lost cause from the start-**

Tichinde had to sniff had he'd just been thinking exactly that;

**-but in actuality it is this weakness that may cause many Yautja to keep them around. **

**More often than not your human is ill from food poisoning or a disease they refer to as 'flu', 'common cold'. These are not serious and can merely be managed by a good night's rest and a strict diet. **

Tichinde lifted his head, swiveling his gaze back across the fire at the ooman. A diet? Like what? He'd given it meat, which was all he ate…what else was there?

**In regards to the latter, more dangerous would be an internal factor such as something the human knew it had as a condition at a young age.**

**For instance; The circulatory system can permit heart attacks or strokes if not healthy; The eyes can be weak and not allow proper sight and if not properly faced by a human physician may lead to blindness…These articles must be handled immediately and not underestimated, otherwise your ooman may die young. If not quickly.**

Tichinde grunted and slammed the book shut, tossing it to the side again. No help this time. It was no help at all! He gruffily flung himself down on the log before the fire again, turning away from the ooman. He'd let it sleep and leave it be. He didn't know any diet…if it died, it died. Whatever.

"owwwww…" Tichinde jerked up when the thing began to cry to itself. He just sort of twitched back and decided to take a walk, if he stuck around he really would make sure the things suffering came to an abrupt and bloody end.

He was after all a Bad Blood for a reason, exiled for a reason and even more so readily lumbering his way from the forest biodom to the path toward the city Prime.

The very city he was exiled from…

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

"It's not alright-" Lexa scrambled to keep up with Scar as he just kept up his usual pace, stalking through the halls of the Elder's temple courtyard. The grass glowed blue beneath their feet as the moon overhead cast her perrywinkle shadow over the constantly humid hot planet. "They were all dead when I took the unblooded group out-"

Scar finally stopped his relentless stance to turn and hang over her so viciously it actually made Lexa take a few steps back. She recalled a time like this in the Arctic when he'd done the same thing…when she'd begged to follow him during his mission. "There are a lot of things that live in the forest, it was probably just some other group that slaughtered it-" Scar paused then for maybe a second at Lex's truly staggering gaze.

"You're wrong…" she said swiftly, her caramel skin and long dark curls were braided into dreadlocks around her face. She wore the usual fighting gear of Yautja but the black cloak remained pinned to her shoulders. Scar tilted his head to one side, just looking over the courtyard dramatically. Lexa knew he was now ignoring the conversation, pretending it had ever happened.

Scar was like any male, even human male. He disliked dramatic conversation and what was more when his 'partner' disagreed with his decisions. Lexa knew all this but still had to turn and face him with irritation, "Those things were put there for my unblooded group's trial…weren't they?"

Scar let out one of his low guttural purrs, Lexa felt her body somewhat relax. "I'll have Celtic gather more."

Lexa watched his side profile, Scar just looked the same to her. She was so much older but Scar looked the same to her as the day they'd met in that temple, packed full of Kainde Amedha. "That's not the point…" she breathed quietly as he continued to gurgle in that lovely hum of purrs and clicks. He knew that it made her relax and comforted her. Still she glared up at him, fingers pressing into a tight fist.

Scar finally turned back to her and this time his eyes, beady black like coal stared down at her without and pretense or pause. Lexa wanted to fight, she tried so hard…but in that pleasant space in the blue glow of the courtyard…her fingers slipped out, hung at her sides uselessly. Scar's muscular arms reached out and without further pause the tight embrace and crushing tug toward his hulking frame made Lexa gasp.

Like some terribly cliché joke giant minivan sized moths soared up from the willow trees in the courtyard, toward the sky just as Scar locked his claws along Lexa's chin. He tilted her head up toward her and widening his mandibles pressed their lips together.

Just on the outskirts of the courtyard, in the shadow of the archway to this scenery stood the Bad Blood everyone was talking about. Taking in this scene with the most disgusted look a creature with mandibles could offer, after all he was like the rest of the Yautja.

Lexa pulled away from Scar, staring back into those beady eyes, some drool dribbling a bit down her chin, she awkwardly and messily wiped it away as Scar purred continuously tugging at her threaded dreadlocks.

Tichinde just spat on the ground before turning away in the shadows. Who knew that their Elite Elder Scar was…_pet to an ooman? Disgusting. U'darahje. _

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

The fever was strong, it actually made her view double and blurry. She tried to breathe in and out as with each passing second it became harder to do so. This was probably from eating that meat, right? Just some damn food poisoning...granted she already had a pretty weak stomach.

_what were you thinking eating that anyway? I mean, honestly..._

She tried to calm herself, forcing herself to sit up. _Come on, you've gone from injured, to bleeding profusely, to healed, to starving, to fed and now...now you're going to die from a bad stomachache?_

She wanted to kick herself, what one earth was with this cowering attitude? When was it that she just geniunely became a miserable insistent cowardly human being?

_ The screaming and everyone in her hometown, mother and children running as fast as they could for the church. What made them think the church was safe, hell who knew. The preacher kept going on and on about how everyone and any child of God could be spared from bloodshed if they bended to him now. _

_ Her mother would have wanted her to go but hiding behind a pew didn't seem worth it, right now. She wasn't against those who were religious of course, she was open minded but...dying in a church...it just seemed to easy, to simple to drag her body over to the graveyard out back. No, she wanted to die somewhere better. _

_Heroically, maybe? _

_ Every block from 23rd to 15th was cast in the limitless screams and the neverending break of sirens. The police force were used to coming downtown for gang shootings and other ridiculous domestic violence calls. Cashel could remember most of them being from her mother but she ignored that now because the sirens went on and on..._

_But the police had long been slaughtered, on main street. Their guns taken from their hands, no matter how hard they fired. _

_She'd known somehow then that all of her friends were dead too. She'd known going back home was also pointless. Rain begin to pour down from the sky, making a muckery of absolutely everything. Blood drew out into the drains and finally, finally...silence swallowed the last scream._

_The city was dead. _

Cashel let out a pained breath as she once again could only barely manage to see through her fever. In this stupid cave, with that stupid creature she'd die here and now...had he poisoned her? Had he done it on purpose? Yes, he was a killer after all...the monster.

Just as she cursed her idiocy for trusting it for a few more minutes of starvation did the low but oncoming roar of a large spacecraft rumble above the forest just outside of the cave. The entire forest shook and the cave itself trembled making Cashel shudder and curl up tighter on the ground.

Maybe she should have gone to church...maybe she should have hidden behind a pew? Maybe she should beg God now? Would God listen? After all this time there were countless alien creatures all over her planet...no one but her left.

"H-hello! Any help?" Cashel paused between her self pity and loathing to hear this outcry. It was at first her thought to think this was all in her head...from the fever. Some sort of illusion but tumbling into the cave, gasping and staring around from behind an immense amount of blood spewing from his shoulder...was a man. "H-hello-Oh, hello there?" he approached her with a great amount of limp and injury, as she slowly just stared up at him unable to believe it. "Hello?" he repeated staring down at her, "C-can you understand me? Speak english? hello?" he kept repeating over and over, she just sort of nodded back uneasily.

He nodded, blonde hair flipping over his baby blue eyes and strong cleft chin, "my ship just crashed...well it wasn't so much my ship..as you know..." he paused and stared around, "Aliens."

"Y-you crashed?" she asked quietly just sort of managing to find her voice. This whole time she'd been really quiet from being both sick and living with a alien. "...how did you crash?"

"Well I had to take over the ship, didn't I?" he drawled in a very pretty British brutish accent. She watched him stare around the cave, "Not much here, huh? Not a lot of blokes, eh?" she shook her head again before he sort of seemed to accept this, turning to the empty campfire. "Nice set up you have here...really, got any food?" he turned back to her.

Cashel of course shook her head, trying to gather words and thoughts but in the end all she managed to say was, "N-n-no." he turned back to her and frowned at her pale feverish face.

"You look ill." she glanced down, honestly unsure what wasn't obvious about this. He glanced once to the left and then to the right, "Got any soup or something in here? A good stew would probably bring that down...plus I'm starving!" he managed to shift through some of the net of dead birds the beast had gathered for dinner.

Cashel opened her mouth remembering she should probably tell him about that but in the end the man got back up, he kept muttering to himself. "Right, we need a pot or something to cook it in...do we have broth? Water?" he turned back to her as she stared up at him.

Then she realised the deep gash in his shoulder was really bleeding, "Hey!" Cashel cut in pointing at it, "Y-you might want to have a look at your shoulder I think-" he stopped and looked down at it.

"yes, it hurts..." he laughed like it was nothing, "Then again I've done far worst in football-" he rubbed at it once then twice before simply sitting in front of her again.

"Football?" Cashel repeated eyeing him. He did have a big build, in fact she'd never talked to many sport's players. Her school didn't offer that sort of thing, lots of stuff in the projects didn't offer such circulars.

"Yeah," he broke into a grin, "Oh, I'm Bradley...by the way." he held out a hand, "Nice to meet you-"

"Cashel." she nodded uneasily looking at the hand, "Wait you said you crashed...how did you crash?"

"Well I had to take control of the ship...those things..." he just considered, "They seemed to really want me for some...hunting planet or something."

Cashel now just had to sort of purse her lips as she thought about the past few days or however long it had been. It was then she recalled the hunting that beast had been doing everyday which obviously proven what this planet was used for... "I don't think you escaped from the hunting planet..."

Bradley stopped talking and just sort of stared at her, letting his fingers slide away from his injury, "What?" he snapped, that British accent continued to be charming even with his irritated glare. She did have to flush for a second, staring down as she realized her reaction was possibly one of those 'only-humans-left' sequence of things.

If he was the only man left then of course she was the only female and...well he was kind of charming but...Cashel covered her face with her hands, now no longer able to tell the difference between the fever and the flush.

"Oh, crude." Bradley grunted, "It's getting worse." he held up a finger, "Hang on...I'll get, uh...water and...and bandages..." he quickly stumbled up and toward the mouth of the cave. Cashel just watched him go with only a few minutes between his disappearance and the growling thundering of the monster's return.

She lowered her head back down as it made it's way over toward the campfire, it lumbered about, green scales and hulking body just growling to itself. Clearly it was pissed off about something even as it just spit and snarled about. She was glad it paid her no mind as usual until suddenly it stopped.

It stopped and twisted it's head around, dreadlocks flying.

She realised it was sniffing now, mandibles twisting and twining. She saw the monster suddenly and slowly turn to face her, it's dark beady eyes staring down at her even as it let out a low hiss. "W-what?" she whispered weakly just looking into those pitch-black pupils.

It took one step toward her, one firm deep k-thunk of a step where it's clawed feet landed just by her knee; he'd never spoken in english to her before but now he did speak, although it was clear he didn't really know how to pronounce anything...Just three words that made her blood run cold because he knew, **"Who is he?"**

* * *

><p><strong> Wow, that came out long. xx; sorry if it seemed a little rushed. <strong>

I hope you liked it!~ Remember to review~


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I really hope you like this little bit longer chapter. Again, I own nothing, blah, blah, James Cameron so on so forth. We know except Cashel. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Lesson 6: ****A Fitting Demise**

The smell of a ooman in his cave. It wasn't her's either. He knew that smell now because honestly the _H'dui'se _of this one wasn't coated as much in the grilled meat and blood it originally came in here spewing. What was more it was quite strong…musky…and…

Tichinde hissed grabbing the arm of the oomaan, yanking it up on it's weak legs. It stumbled back into the wall before he grabbed the strange shirt it wore and tore it up, revealing the stitches on the wound he'd originally given it.

It was then Tichinde felt his blood boil, his old Hunter's rush returning. He wanted the Dance of Death, the Mesh'in'ga or Battle Dream Time. Shoving the ooman back into the wall he turned to the exit of the cave, without looking back.

"Wait- Stop!" the ooman shouted at his back, he didn't pause though just stormed out of the cave.

Cashel stood in one place, not budging even as she shouted after him. Inside her brain was screaming at her to run, to stop him or else Bradley would be found and possibly…well who knew what this monster would do to the last man alive. Swallowing even the last bits of fear that tasted more like blood in copper in her mouth she managed to get some strength back in her legs and run for the cave's exit too.

As she emerged out into the sunlight, covering her face with a arm to stop the blinding rays, before staring out into the forest. It really was amazing, the forest was packed full of willows and countless other rainforest-like plants. The sky was clear with a pristine marble blue of puffy clouds and heavy humid air…

She inhaled once, almost forgetting why she'd come out here in the first place. Of course it came back to her in a rush when she heard the screaming.

Bradley had to be in trouble and what was worse he was already injured. She didn't think about what help she could be or even more what lurked within this terrifying forest. She just took off, jostling past the huge leaves and into the deeper folds of the giant redwoods.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Jia was entirely poisitive this time she'd get to hunt. In fact she could feel it in her neon pink scaled chest, the wailing of her sisters told her she wasn't wrong. Fei jumped from one clawed foot to the next, greedily staring ahead as the forest sat just before them, the air as humid as ever but it couldn't even falter her intense bloodthrist.

"_Now…" _their annoying ooman teacher really just couldn't shut her mouth as she started to drawl the typical boring speech before the hunt. Honestly Jia wish she would just shove it, the only reason she was even 'leading them' was because of her connection to the Elit Elder Scar. Those were the rumors anyway…

"_pay'payel." _Most of the girls snickered in the city, marketplaces, and dojo training sessions. Just Elite Elder Scar's _pet;_, that was what she was. It was disgusting, something no Yautja who would one day call themselves a warrior of Paya have.

Jia now ignored her speech as Fei and Min followed her.

"_hopefully today we have better luck-" _smiled Lexa over the group, completely unaware of what they thought of her. She liked these young girls, they weren't human obviously but they were children under Scar's reign as Elite Elder. This of course meant they were important to his clan, and the other clan's of Yautja Prime's future. _"Unlike last time, Sca-" _Lexa paused at some of the hissing, glares of the three unblooded female yautja, _"Elite Elder has so kindly given us two of your Blooded brothers from the arbitrator class…"_

Jia glanced up and over the aforementioned older blooded hunters in the trees, she wanted to ask why they needed them…but honestly she wouldn't mind showing off in front of two warriors, two _Sain'ja_. They already wore their full hunting suits, masks affixed to their faces, black skin shining from the daylight.

Jia was ready, she didn't want either of these warriors to have to jump in and help. She wanted them to see her become blooded and remember her name…

Jia grinned to herself gleefully, crab pincers clicking together brightly, oh, they'd go back to the city and whisper her name over and over to their comrades. She'd be the fiercest female in the Yautja genetic pool.

Min lowered her gaze from Jia's brash bright grin, she knew the older girl was into one of about a ton of really ridiculous dreams. Jia tended to get to wrapped up in her daydreams to really focus on what mattered- Min however quickly put her claw up, as if to ask a question.

Lexa looked surprised at this strange movement before awkwardly nodding to her, "y-yes, um…yes?"

Min lowered her claw slowly to tap her dark black dreadlocks lightly, "Did they kill what took our prey last time?"

Lexa opened her mouth to the youngest, she cursed inside as this was the one question she really hoped she wouldn't have to answer. Scar had given her something to say and now she quickly searched her known words of Yautja to explain, _"…Kwei Mar'cte."_ Lexa smiled as pleasantly as she could. **Tricky Killer**.

This obviously wasn't a truly good explanation, and even Fei just glowered at their Leader. Jia's face remained a grin as she was still caught up in her victory fantasy.

"_so the Elite Elder didn't do his job and take care of the one who stole our prey?" _Fei's words were as icy as her expression, her crablike mandibles were tightly knit together, unmoving as she slowly raised her mask over her face, clicking it into place. Lexa didn't have to answer her as Fei just stared out at her, the three lasers set into her mask clicking to life, lingering on Lexa's chest.

She had removed the cloak for training, allowing only her leather clad attire with fishnets underneath, as tradition. In one hand she held the spear given to her that day on the Arctic…when Scar had died…

Lexa's eyes went far away for a second before Jia finally came back from her own daydream, "So are we going now?" she shouted out furiously, mandibles clicking about. Her mask wasn't even on and it took her another minute to realize both Min and Fei had put on theirs. Lexa just nodded and glanced up quickly to the two forms were quickly swallowed by the reflections of trees within their cloaking devices.

Lexa turned back to the girls, they were all ready to go become blooded and she just turned, letting the wind brush her braided hair back, "Let's go! _Setg'-in."_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Bradley wasn't exactly aware of the exact amount of fuckery he was involved in as he pressed a reasonable amount of leaves to his injury in a makeshift bandage.

He did however pause to consider his situation; he'd survived the kidnapping of those strange creatures. He'd crashed their ship and what more- Bradley reached into his back pocket and pulled out a strange gun-like device. Anyone with a higher knowledge of Yautja technology would immediately recognize the blaster canon for what it was, but Bradley had just taken it off the damn bastard who'd kidnapped him.

"Hnnn…" Bradley grinned widely to himself, "now…" now he could defiantly get things under control. With a weapon in hand he could venture across this planet…with that girl and maybe gather other life forms. Other humans like him and they could forge together some sort of rebellion.

After all there was nothing like a good offense for defense in football…he knew war had to be about the same thing, right?

Bradley didn't take note of the low clicking, the sort of shifting air in the bushes behind him. He was to enraptured in the pain in his shoulder and then came the initial hit-

Tichinde was many things, but a patient thinker was not one of them. His fist came into the side of the ooman male's head with a thud. The initial ker-thunk obviously made Tichinde sneer, ooman skulls were so empty and thus only good as trophies.

Bradley cursed managing to lug his big frame around on the floor, before rearranging his footing. He swiveled out the strange metallic thing he'd stolen and just managed to point it up, on bended knee at the alien. "Die scumbag-" Bradley snarled.

This would have been pretty badass had Bradley had any idea how to actually use said device. This realization had Tichinde and him staring at each other for only a minute before Tichinde's head was thrown back, dreadlocks running over his muscular unarmored frame, mandibles wide open as he hissed in laughter.

This ooman was the true example of what oomans all were. Arrogant, weak, fools who didn't realize their own mortality over all other curiosity. Tichinde hated his scent and thought that the man's panicing form would do much better on his wall of skulls.

"…_Tarei hsan." _Tichinde finally growled at him, hissing faded out. Bradley stared down at the damn device hitting a few more buttons rashily, then banging it against the ground roughly. Tichinde just grunted as he saw this, _"__Duk' gitek', vork'an masin__Sivk'va-tai…"_

Bradley had been ignoring the monster as it loomed over him, ever closer, he just kept desperately trying to figure out how to fire this thing. It was a weapon, right? It had to be…

"_as…"_ Bradley paused in what he was doing to hear a voice, a female voice come out of the creatures mandibles. Bradley just stared up at it as it seemed to mimic exactly that of some poor female victim's words and tone exactly, _"my pet-" _she cried desperately but it was just the cold dead eyes of this…this thing staring down at him. Had it killed it? Had it killed the pet of this poor woman and then slit her throat too?

Bradley managed to feel his blood boiling, he could barely contain it as he grit his teeth together.

It seemed to realize how much his mimicking got to Bradley because the mandibles curled up in a sort of maniacal grin. "Son of a…" Bradley growled over and over, thinking of his mother and father…his little sister and of course now their entire home…

"_Bradley-" _through the bushes not only a second later came the awkward girl he'd found in that cave. She now stood just behind the beast as it's head cocked just back enough to take in her presence. She however hovered uncertainly in the underbrush looking between them, like a tittering baby bird in the nest.

Bradley managed to recock the strange contraption and point it back up at the creature, "Don't worry I got this wanker handled-" the girl blinked in surprise and Bradley felt his ego swell. He couldn't possibly look bad in front of a girl, let alone a younger one.

"B-but he-" she took a few steps through the bushes trying to get into the little clearing Bradley faced the monster. The alien monster in question however held up his muscular arm just before her finally step into their space.

"_Yet stanal." _It barks at her. Bradley feels aggravated that it's not only speaking to her in such a abrupt manner but further annoyed when she awkwardly stumbles back a bit from his arm. Of course he was about four times the size of her and it certainly didn't look friendly…This warning clearly intiated her to stand down even though she stared in Bradley's direction with increasing worry…

Bradley just smirked over at her, "Don't worry, sweetheart. This will all be over soon-"

"yeah," she murmured quietly glancing sideways and up at the creature before her, "…that's what I'm afraid of…"

"Oh, ye of little faith." Bradley sneered feeling his purpose running through his blood. Not many women ever doubted him, they cheered him on at his games and rarely denied his success. He wouldn't admit it but this lurking doubt of it was making his already aggravated fury turn to pure rage. He aimed the blaster cannon up at the creature and it just smirked, mandibles quivering out in anticipation, "Come and get it-" Bradley grinned as the bizarre symbols of the Yautja graced the side of the cannon, even Tichinde's eyes widened for only a second before-

There was a loud bang throughout the forest, that made the trees quiver and Lexa's group come to a complete halt on their hunt.

"W-what was that?" gasped Min, her head whipping about so fast her shorter ebony dreadlocks swung about clicked her mandibles in irritation-

"Use your Laser sight." Fei drawled as the two younger girls tried desperately to catch up to her genetic warrior genius. Everyone in Fei's family had been in the warrior class, even her great grandmother and her mother.

"W-w-what is it?" Lexa had to succumb to questioning her own students. Fei tilted her head back to her leader with a impressively condescending look for a crab face. Fei then flicked some of her dreadlocks over one shoulder, purple scales shining a bit in the daylight's afterglow.

"Looks like the _Pyode Amedha_ prey is causing trouble." Fei reported before glancing back up and over her shoulder, "Are you going to do anything about it, or just stand there?"

The two _arbitrators_ were not used to such rude comments, they actually didn't respond properly. Normally when spoken to in such a way any Yautja would react with a decree of battle for honor or some such similar position in the code. Fei was swift though and knew how to manipulate her words into another's mind a certain way; enemy or ally.

"I-it's not-" began one of them babbling like a unblood. Fei smirked widely and turned back to look at Lexa promptly as if to just point out she wasn't the only one on this mission not acting out her position. Lexa flushed in frustration at Fei, making a mental note to bitch about her later to Scar before turning to glance up at the two clearly ticked and confused arbitrators.

"We will go forward and report back." Spoke the one who'd remained quiet while his fellow made a fool of himself through babbling. Lexa nodded back at this one, she recalled Scar calling his name, Vk'leita. He had the typical dark black scaled skin and even darker were the dirt ridden skulls hanging off the pack on his armor. He clearly prided himself on his killing abilities as well as the snakeskin material he wore in place of the typical leather above his fishnets.

"then shouldn't you…I dunno, be doing that…_now_?" Fei's words were as rude and rash as before but she didn't turn her head back to glare up at Vk'leita. She seemed to just make fun of him with her eyes straight ahead. Vk'leita just decided to ignore it as he knew Fei's bloodline well, her father had fought alongside him for many years.

"Ki'cte!" snapped the blabbering one beside Vk'leita, his companion's name was Ghardeh. Vk'leita nodded and they disappeared within seconds, rushing amongst the trees toward the source of the disturbance. "Do you think the Elite elder really did anything to find this thing?"

"No." Vk'leita sneered gruffily answering his companion, "Ghardeh, you know me well enough to know how I feel about that fool." Normally speaking so rudely about the Elite Elder would get you into yet another battle in the honor code but these two had been in the same class under the same leader since being younglings. Ghardeh just chuckled, mandibles clicking in agreement at the older Yautja's words.

Scar was a fool, probably the most foolish Elder they'd ever had. Just because he'd returned brashily from a near death experience, then pretended to be interested in a mate-

"Speaking of…" Ghardeh began, "Wasn't his mate-" Vk'leita just hushed him quickly and motioning with a quick snap of his manibles that they should come to a halt.

There was a huge burned hole through the trees just before them, it was about 200 centimeters around and directly through the bushes so the leaves that had been incinerated were merely ashes on the ground now. Vk'leita kneeled down and ran his hand through it, as Ghardeh stared around with the heat vision-

"It would seem they have moved." Ghardeh just growled, clicking once more around to search the terrain desperately for the one who did this.

"It looks like it was done by a blaster cannon …and not any creature we know of…Ghequos, Kuty'y'ae, or any other Rjet…" murmured Ghardeh continuing to report mostly to himself as Vk'leita got up, starting to survey the still remaining leaves. "I wonder where exactly they-"

"Down!" Vk'leita barely had time to shout before another huge shot from a cannon came rocketing their way from the direction Vk'leita was facing. Ghardeh managed to just barely move out of the way but his arm was ghosted by it enough to make him shriek, he glanced down to see some of his neon green blood dribbling out between his square black netting.

Vk'leita growled rashily and just as briskly jumped up into the trees to follow the shot. "Pauk…pauk…" Ghardeh whined deeply once, mandibles biting back against the pain before jumping up and following the older arbitrator.

The further they went into the forest the denser the smell of blood and burned flesh flogged through. Ghardeh actually had to pause and tilt his head to the side at the sight of blood dripping grotesquely from the leaves in the burned hole they continued to wander through.

"_Kainde Amedha?" _questioned Ghardeh over to his superior. Vk'leita just growled and continued to push his way through the underbrush, knocking away branches with his wristblades.

If both weren't so caught up in their intense hunt they might have noticed that Lexa and the girls had not stayed back. They followed on close behind them, sulking through the treetops until the clearing from which the original blast had come from.

Vk'leita stared, completely unaware of exactly how visible he was with his cloaking device down. "…Tichinde?" he gruffily snarled out at the back of the Bad Blood. He knew what had become of him after trying to kill their Leader…yes, THEIR. He'd been on the same team as Tichinde that day as well, although not at the exact moment to see Tichinde deliver the blow to their leader. All he knew was Mahnde, the most trustworthy one on their clan's side spoke against Tichinde…spoke that Tichinde had challenged the code of honor.

Tichinde turned a bit back, perhaps now sensing the much anticipated presence of his old comrades. So they were hunting the ooman male now too, too bad, he sneered. Tichinde's eyes rested on the shaking form writhing in the grass before him.

Vk'leita just took a few steps up beside Tichinde to gruffily begin to argue his case for this prey when he saw the state the ooman male was in; The skin of Bradley's muscular arms were pulled down like sleeves over what had once been the biceps, now the cartilage underneath was a goretastic red of the ooman blood vessels and the dark pinks and maroons of the inner workings of the ooman body. Vk'leita was surprised the ooman wasn't bleeding anywhere but it would seem Tichinde had pureposefully missed the arteries of the ooman… to make it suffer.

"What are you doing_ Jehdin_?" the insult did not go unnoticed by Tichinde. He turned to growl furiously for one single moment at Vk'leita, the eldest of his original clan generation. A _Jehdin or a 'unblood warrior' _was like pointing out unemployment to a single parent, it made Tichinde's blood reboil and the thrill of a challenge swept over him. Vk'leita hissed back ready to engage in just that as fit-

"LOOK OUT!" Lexa's scream from the trees above swarmed over them but not fast enough as Bradley relocked the canon in his mutilated arms, right at Tichinde and Vk'leita. Both Hunters did not realize the exact swiftness of their own weapon before the blast shot out over them, blinding even Fei, Jia, and Min in the trees above.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

"No…" Cashel moaned, her consciousness quickly slipping back. She tried to recall how she ended up sprawled on the forest floor just a few inches away from the original blast. When nothing in particular came to mind she just rubbed her eyes and managed to stumble to her feet, "H-hello?" she called out, suddenly remembering why she was here in the first place, "B-bradley?" she shouted out, it was only a echo of solitude that swung around the redwoods once before returning to her. She would have truly been in trouble had it not been for that blast of bright blinding cannon fire once more.

Spinning on her heels to face it, bangs falling over her widened green eyes…before they quickly locked onto that precise position, "Yes-" she urgently sprung into action, legs pumping like the trackstar she'd always dreamed of being. She was small, compact even but fast. Excessivly, even with her side injured, now that she had her ankles working; no longer a weak baby fawn from all her rest, could she sprint with only her heart pounding in her ears as she whipped through the trees.

Would Bradley survive? Would he face that thing and…save her from this place?

She slowed as she neared the final bit of underbrush, of course she came up just behind Bradley who at this point was in incredible pain, even with the endorphins from that last blast. He lowered his head, gasping as each breath seemed to incite the pain his now exposed arm muscles…

Cashel watched him drop the cannon to one side, he took in a few more deep breaths before simply getting to his feet, a victor. She quickly looked around, still hiding as she could just make out the hole the cannon had made. She began to push forward through the leaves when Bradley spun around to point up at her with a small knife in hand…

She hurriedly put up her hands and he gently lowered the knife with a odd grin, "ahhh…it's you." She nodded and hurried over to eye down his injuries, "h-he tore off my arm nearly…grabbed it when I first fired-" Bradley leered, "But you know…I got him…" he bragged on and on before Cashel just turned slowly toward the burned leaves hole wherein the alien had undoubtly been standing.

Had Cashel had knowledge of what this moment had in store for her; She had a decision to make and what that decision would ultimately reap once made…would change everything else.

"I always get what I want you know…" Bradley continued grinning through the pain, expecting her to quickly return to his side and help her fellow man get through the pain. Cashel however peered closer into the giant hole before taking a step into it, "Hey-" Bradley called out to her, she stopped and for a minute glanced back at him, "A little help?"

Cashel quickly nodded and turned back toward him, just when through the hole came a loud trickling growl. Cashel stopped and froze feeling it, more than anything…Bradley just stared up at her as his ears were probably still ringing from the blasts of the cannon, "What?" he snapped, "Come on, help me out-"

Cashel could feel the lasers on her back, their undeniable three pronged glow slowly raising to the top of her head; she could call it many things but instinct seemed like the best excuse. Cashel threw herself down and to the ground, covering her head just as the blast came directly at that exact spot. As Cashel cowered she could hear the trickling growling and hissing getting louder, then it surrounded them. From up above.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Jia licked her lips, this…this was what she'd been waiting for. The two oomans were crumbling, cowering as they surrounded them. Lexa had retreated, perhaps unable to watch and to deal with the possible injuries of their fallen arbitrators.

Fei made the motions from the other trees, to jump down and attack more necessarily. Otherwise the skull was not really yours to take. Jia grunted and quickly with a whisp of delight and elegance did she launch herself down, her body hit the ground with a resounding thud. It had even the bigger male ooman quickly jump to his own feet and stare around, trying to see desperately through her cloaking.

"_Good luck with that." _Jia grinned to herself before shoving off all chitchat. This ooman was going to die first. She was pretty much done with playing around and even if it wasn't one of those airheaded aliens she could still take the kill.

"_Stand down-" _Fei's voice snapped through to Jia in the few clicks allowed during these moments. The big hulking ooman spun about obviously hearing them.

"_Like hell-" _snarled Jia furiously kicking off the bit of ground she'd landed in, she launched fully at the male ooman, wristblades snapped out and then with a pleasant totally refreshing crunch they were dug into the ooman's chest. Jia dug her claws into his now exposed flesh on the right arm while cackling in his ear, the cloaking device slowly fading away.

"W-w-what the?" the younger smaller ooman girl stared at both of them as Bradley coughed and gagged, blood spurting up from between his lips. "S-stop!" she shrieked but this was not very wise. Jia's eyes turned to the girl and it only was a second later then Min appeared behind her…wristblades also drawn.

"Rr…run." The male ooman from which Jia still was nestled into quite nicely, her wristblades glistening out his back. "G-get out…of here…"

The small ooman girl could have taken a step back right into Min, who was clearly playing some sort of hide-n-go seek game with her…not announcing her presence to the small ooman girl and instead just lurking right behind her till she turned around. Instead the girl stayed perfectly still, her eyes slowly lowering to the grass stained beneath Bradley in blood…

"What…did…we ever…do to you?" the child continued to speak, rashily even angrily. Jia sneered at this one was clearly closer to her age as far as ooman's were concerned she sunk the wristblades in further, twisting them about. "s-stop…" the young ooman girl slowly lifted her eyes to lock on Jia's aggressively.

A challenge?

Jia hissed, mandibles clapping before quickly withdrawing her blades just as swiftly as Bradley's next breath. He landed with a grunt of weakness at Fei's feet as her own cloaking device began to fade away. The girl now stared around seeing the three, completely surrounding her…

Min lifted her blades but Jia grinned widely holding up a hand to stop her, the ooman had just challenged her in that eye contact. It was her's now.

Fei lifted one combat boot to the top of Bradley's body ensuring he couldn't run away from his fate. _"Get on with it!"_ she ordered briskly and Jia intended to do just that.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

The pink creature neared her with only a step or two, it's eyes glimmering like lost black gemstones in the space between them. Cashel kept searching her mind for anyway out of this but it didn't seem likely- Bradley moaned on the ground, his insides quite possibly falling out of him at this very moment…

The neon pink skinned alien only took one more step, then her left leg lingered back behind her as if to fall into a fighting martial art's stance. Equally as brilliant was the initial speed and movement that would have been called a punch next. Cashel never had a chance to move let alone blink before the fist connected right into her cheek- She flew up and then just as elegantly did the pink creature seem to spin on that held back foot and swing it around to drop kick her through the burned hole in the forest.

Cashel flew far, her body not yet feeling the initial pain of this attack until the crack of her skull hit the redwood at the end of the damn hole. She crumbled to the ground, twitching past the pain and then slowly managing to raise a finger to touch her cheek, bruised. She let out a few breaths, her back hurt and her head…when she turned her neck enough it cracked and seemed to shoot quite the pain through her spinal chord.

"Shit…" she cursed managing to stumble to her feet. Had Cashel not grown up downtown, in the rebellious school setting she had…had she never taken a punch before that could have been far worse…

The pink alien was back growling through the trees coming right toward her, Cashel tried to get to her feet, staring about the space she'd landed for something…a stick or a rock. There had to be something she could use in her defense. The alien got closer and closer until it's breath was right in her face, making her recoil back into the redwood. It's mouth drooling wide open, mandibles wide open as it prepared for it's initial last attack-

"_Ji…a…"_ there was a hiss that made the alien stop it's advance, in fact it jumped spinning it's head about to lock onto the source of the noise. Cashel followed it's eyes to the body laying out on the ground mere inches from their position. She didn't know how she'd overlooked it, it was the creature who captured her for his cave, Cashel recognized his dark green skin and then…then the many wounds all spurting up neon green blood?

It's mandibles began to clack a bit, suffering through the overral pain it undoubtly felt. Cashel starred for only a minute and then when the pink aliens attention was finally captured by this situation leaving a opening for Cashel to run she took it- She ran back through the hole as fast as possible, her heart hammering in her ears.

It was of course not the same reason that she'd originally wanted to run for. She saw it in the back of her mind now, the blood wether it was green, red, or whatever it all flashed like some sick slide show through her head. Their wasn't really an explanation for what she was thinking except…he'd saved her. He'd spared her when his kind clearly didn't know how and now, now she could repay the debt.

She made it to the clearing somehow safely, she knew that alien creature was just behind her. The other two of her companions were over Bradley already working on affixing his death plans for Jia's return. When Jia didn't show up back first the two just stared at Cashel dramatically while she hurried to kneel before the ooman.

Fei hissed but when the eyes of this creature snapped up to her Fei actually paused for a second, if she wanted to challenge her too she'd take her on…but curiosly the younger ooman leaned over the dying Bradley and grabbed for something…

"You know…" she stepped back, quickly rising back up to her feet, somehow never losing the eye contact with Fei at first. Then looking down at the older ooman, "I really don't like these things either…" Bradley winced through the pain, blinking up at the girl, his only ally. "…but they've never tried to hurt me…" Bradley had to frown at this, her cheek was bruised and she was claiming they'd never hurt her?

"Cashel we have to get out of here- come on-" he winced through the pain as he saw what was in her hand. The cannon he'd taken from that first monster was held tightly in her grasp and pointed up at Fei. Bradley grinned proudly that she was so strong and clearly had known how to get the upper hand on these things.

"Bradley…you blasted that alien, didn't you?" she asked slowly still glancing up from Bradley to Fei and Min uneasily. Fei and Min however just looked at each other blankly.

"Well yeah, why?" Bradley frowned, nodding down still grimacing in pain at his wounds and of course the intense amount of blood he was losing. His vision was getting blurry, and that was why when he focused again on Cashel he thought it was all in his imagination that that girl just turned the cannon down onto him. "h-hey girl…w-why are you-"

Cashel somehow managed to adjust the cannon so it started to tweak to life, the red symbols across it's dash. Fei and Min quickly jumped out of the way as Cashel just kept it trained right on Bradley. Her green eyes not once leaving his colbat blue ones, "My name is Cashel…" she snarled, angrily. Why did all guys have to act like him? "And you're the first person…" there was only one more tick of the cannon before, "I'm going to kill." It fired.

* * *

><p><strong>Luv4Uncas<strong>**: ****Thank you so much for your reviews! I really appreciate it! I will be putting in more LexXScar obviously just had to get out this bit. Xx; **

**Neko Riri****: I love you so much honey! Thanks for the reviews 3**

**Again, you love it and want more? Just review! I love'em.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Again, I own nothing, blah, blah, James Cameron so on so forth. We know except Cashel. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 7: Play Time<strong>

"No running!" the cheerful yips and clicks of the young Yautja ran out through the marketplace as usual that morning. Sunny wandered through it with only half of her attention focused on her surroundings, today was pretty peaceful for Prime. She and Doojoon wandered the streets with only a bit of curiosity for the bazaar of goods all around them. Sunny's carefree day would probably have continued had her mother, Taeyeon not stumbled out in front of her just then, looking particularly panic'd. "I said no running children!" she cried again.

"M-mom?" Sunny blinked in surprise.

"Taeyeon?" Doojoon muttered between a mouthful of some kaboob'd caterpillar, one of the new delicacies on Prime.

"Oh! Sunny-" sniffed Taeyeon quickly up at her daughter, smiling at first at how healthy she looked before her eyes glanced over to Doojoon uneasily. Like any mother, Taeyeon didn't entirely accept nor approve the lifestyle mate choice her daughter had run with…granted to mention it would be quite hypocritical since Taeyeon had mated with another species herself to have Sunny. "Doojoon? …having a nice afternoon?"

"Yes." Sunny said. Doojoon didn't answer and just took another nibble from his caterpillar kabob. Sunny lifted her foot and slammed it down hard on his own, he jerked back and quickly nodded to answer in agreement with her. "What are you…up too?" Sunny noticed her mother's particularly panicy glances to the direction she'd originally been running.

"Oh, nothing, sweetheart. Nothing at all." Smiled Taeyeon quickly waving her hand about like it would easily wave any further questions away, "Well I should really get going." She grinned once more at both of them before running off in said direction.

Sunny glanced after her before turning to look up at Doojoon. He slowly brought the kabob away from his mouth and just glanced back, "We're going after her, aren't we?"

Sunny just stepped on his foot again.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Lexa really had to much if not enough going on today in the forest's biodom to now have to return with a ooman in shackles, parading through the city center of Prime. She did have to wonder as countless Yautja came out to see this ooman led to it's demise through the streets up toward the Elder's temples, what exactly did all of them get out of it?

The child, was barely youngling age in Yautja terminology, had she been born on Prime. Instead, due to her Earth heritage and of course her pale human flesh she was not accepted and most certainly a creature worthy of no justice or honor. Lexa followed the procession from the back as Fei and Jia walked in the front, their chests puffed out high with the head of the male prey they'd originally come for blazened high above on the tip of Jia's spear.

Lexa couldn't quite get past the smell of his rotting flesh, when she'd arrived the overral left overs of his body were burned and singed all over the clearing from some cannon blast. It hadn't taken Vk'leita or Ghardeh's return to tell her that it was actually the ooman child who blew him apart… Why? Well that was a far more interesting question, wasn't it?

Lexa walked but her mind started to go far away, far away as she recalled an incident not unlike this one only it had been during her first few hours of knowing Scar.

"_P-please!" cried Sebastian his Italian accent heavily couthed with the pain of having one of those terrible creatures inside his ribcage, ready to burst forth. "S-shoot me, Lexa!" he'd pleaded, "Kill me before it does!" his head tossed back and forth, dirt and blood riddled in it. Lexa had felt the last bits of humanity leave her then…as she'd lifted that gun right at her friend. Sebastian had been a poor archetict whose only hunger was for discovery and exploration. He wasn't a killer…his fate should not be so traumatic. "…please.." Sebastian finally whispered just as Scar took his spot right behind her._

_Lexa took in one more deep breath, "I'm sorry…" and pulled the trigger._

Just like that Lexa snapped out of her flashback, her eyes peered up at the Elder's temple, now they'd climbed all the steps up to it. The marketplace lay below and countless dreadlocked heads stared up after them. It was time to face the council.

The temple was as dark and dreary in the Elder's chamber as it had always been. Lexa knew it was not everyday a ooman was permitted to enter here. The child was brought around and then forced to her knees before the thrones of the four elders and the elite…

Lexa knew it was her job to speak to Scar so she rounded the imprisoned ooman child and stood before her, pulling her cloak down once more and speaking swiftly to explain the situation, _"This child was in the way of our hunt-"_

The eldest Elder Vor'mekta spoke with a barren laugh from his seat at the far right, _"and you must come to us to know to split it's skull?"_ for once it was obvious to Lexa why they called this swarthy dark scaled creature 'The Demon' he truly had no interest in this poor child's life.

Lexa turned once more to Scar, hopefully her tone holding something of hope for this poor thing, _"She was not part of the original hunt and has been living in the forest-"_ to Lexa's surprise Scar held up a single clawed hand, his face was hidden behind his hunting mask…perhaps for this meeting had been called during one of his usual hunting times.

"_All creature not Yautjian in the forest…"_ began Scar and before Lexa could argue or find a way to show him what she so deeply desired for this child he finished,_ "are prey for our kind."_

Lexa wanted to shout at him, why did he fail to hear her? He said such sweet things when they were by themselves but…now he seemed unwillingly to even look her straight in the eye. "But that is-" began Lexa.

"You heard the man!" cheered Jia quickly turning back to the ooman girl she'd been looking so forward to slaying. After all the damn thing had not only taken out her prey for her but it the gut's to challenge her! Her! Jia of the clan**Kayt'ak**.

The ooman's chest rose slowly up in fear as it seemed to be unsure of what was going on. Lexa tried to desperately to think of a way to save the situation as Jia pulled her wristblades out right there and grabbed the ooman's chin, pulling it up and resting the blades against it's neck. "Gonna make a nice clear cut…" grinned Jia down at it, her black nails clawing into the space around the neck, "jerk out your little spinal cord and then I'm going to make'em into a nice ceremonial sash-" Jia's blades began to cut, blood dribbled out quickly as the ooman girl gasped for life, it was all it took for Lexa to jump forward and shout at Scar.

"**Ki'cte!" **the order was so loud it made even Jia's blades falter and then slip away from the ooman neck, _"It maybe true-"_ Lexa turned to glower up at Scar,_ "In fact it is entirely part of the code that anything in the forest is prey…" _Scar was more then likely tapping his mandibles together in honest to god wonder. His mate was now acting so damn cocky. Lexa looked around from face to crab face, she would not lose here…not another one of them. Not like Sebastian, she could control this. "_unless the prove themselves not to be!" _

"Huh?" Vk'leita even looked over at Lexa from his place in the back of the procession, he and Ghardeh had been looking particularly excited as Jia was about to tear it's head off.

"_Unless the human or…other creature in the forest…" _Lexa turned herself back to face Scar dead on, _"prove themselves as more then prey…" _Fei clicked her tongue and mandibles together just behind Lexa, seeming to get where she was going with this.

Scar on the other hand just tilted his head at this news, what on earth was his mate talking about? Lexa just glared up at him, _You spared me, you idiot…are you going to break your own rules just because all the cool Yautja are doing it?_ She knew Scar was better then this, it was why he'd been made Elite Elder. He could outthink, outlive, and out hunt anyone else…

Scar tapped his throne's skulled arms and then slowly lifted one claw to tap his mask, as if thinking on all this. He then grunted and let out a long whirling growl that told Lexa a few things…she'd heard him only make that noise three times since knowing him. Once when he'd found her following him back in the Arctic, once when she'd returned to him on Prime…and once when she confided in him that she was pregnant. This couldn't be good.

"_Are you saying it has proven itself above prey?" _he growled, his voice held every note that she was going to be hearing about this tonight and for quite awhile after that…if she dared to stick up for her fellow man over him; well their relationship would mean nothing. Scar was agitated for these reasons and Lexa knew she had to put the flames out before he got out of hand…

"_Ask Jia." _Lexa said simply with a shrug. No one would hear her side of this tale anyway, but Jia…Jia hated oomans. In fact her clan were the most human hating clan on Prime. Lexa had heard of those who carried the lightning clan mark with the little dash at the top of it. The symbol for _after lightning,_…**Kayt'ak. **

Not only Scar's attention but all Elders turned to the pink yautja as she stood there, blades slightly dripping with the little neck blood it had collected. The ooman remained at her feet, head bowed by Jia's leg obiedently not moving… This alone should be favored, thought Lexa. Most oomans would be running, screaming, and grasping out for weapons by now. This child merely sat there and seemed to await the outcome for herself. Was that not bravery? Was that not…honor?

Jia's lips curled up into a arrogant smirk, clearly she'd longed to be addressed by the Elders for her talents and her family heritage but this was not the time to show off the lightning mark on her lapel. She raised a solid neon pink fist to the Elder as a sign of respect before humbly answering,_ "I was challenged by this thing!"_ she declared, _"It would not stand down and so I fought it."_

Elder Nat'ka'pu looked most amused by this sentiment he chuckled at the coy brutality Jia expressed, "What is that little **Kayt'ak**?" Jia cringed at this name because it underminded everything she was. "You were challenged by prey and thus choose to face it?"

"_W…wha…was that wrong?"_ Jia now lost all of her cool and just sort of stared around the room with a blank apathetically unheroic or cool expression. It was clear that although she had faced it, she had lost.

Scar growled again silencing everyone as he just glowered down at the ooman child who was causing all this havoc in his throne room, _"If I return it to the forest it will die…maybe not today…but soon…" _he turned his attention back to Lexa,_ "You're merely avoiding the unavoidable." _

"_She's stronger than that."_ Lexa snapped feeling aggravated that he really wasn't getting it. By insulting this child, he was really insulting her. Had she made the wrong choice?

Their was a low whistle which of course made Scar's mood worse…far worse. The dragoness from earlier pranced into the throne room like she owned the place, glancing about it as if it were merely just another day in the neighborhood. _"Ahhhh, what have we here?"_ Yoona grinned about, _"I heard something was brought into the Elders…"_ she glanced down and saw Cashel cowering there. _"I just didn't realize we needed so many people to take care of one tiny cute ooman-" _she pinched Cashel's cheek just before spinning around and grinning up at Scar.

"_May I ask what you plan to do with it?"_ Yoona beamed from ear to ear up at Scar who just kind of ignored her, continuing his glaring match with Lexa.

"_He is considering letting it back into the forest…"_ Lexa explained icily, _"to one day meet it's fate."_

"_Ahhh, fate."_ Nodded Yoona, _"Funny thing."_ She glanced back again to see both Fei and Min looking pretty withdrawn from the situation…and Jia looking absolutely miserable. _"Well it's probably for the best considering it would be a lot to explain how it so boldly defeated a Bad Blood." _

This had Scar's attention, in fact more than half of the room looked up at Yoona who hummed innocently to herself.

"_It didn't."_ snapped Fei, lying in the Elder's quarters and as a Yautja was against all laws of the honor code…but then again…Yoona wasn't a Yautja was she. _"We saw that-"_ she pointed up at the skull of Bradley on Min's spear. _"do it."_

"_no, no, no."_ Yoona waggled a single dark green finger at Fei as if telling a naughty child off. Fei actually pouted at this as Yoona turned back to grin at Lexa, _"All you saw were blinding cannon fire, right? Burned holes in the trees? Nasty, nasty little thing isn't she?" _

Yoona waved down at the child still huddling up, unable to understand what was being said about her. _"Got a cute face though, hm? Really naïve looking isn't she…I guess it's like a venus flytrap! Looks pretty but once your in- BAM!"_ Yoona clapped her hands together fast and hard before cackling with delight.

Scar actually had flinched but now he glared Yoona down seriously, _"…you mean..it…"_ he nodded his head toward the ooman child, _"Killed…a Bad Blood?" _

Yoona's eyes widened, _"Oh…you haven't heard great Elite Elder?"_ she mock bowed so low that Vor'mekta actually hissed for her to get on with it. She winked up at him as she slowly rose back out of her bow and motioned down to the child again, _"__or maybe you'd prefer to ask Tichinde yourself? Unfortunately he's unconscious on a slab in medical at the moment but…you know how things go-" _she just grinned cheekily at Scar.

Scar of course did know exactly how things went in medical, he'd been saved there after his hunt in the arctic. He turned his eyes slowly over to Lexa, then to the other Elders who all took this information in with wide surprised eyes and then to the one they all now stared at… the young ooman girl.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_T-their all staring at me…_ Cashel was horrified. Yes, she knew it had been a dangerous choice but for part of it her muscles just moved, her mind didn't think she had just…just seen…no felt that she had too. She lowered her head again as all those eyes remained on her. That Yoona person had come in and started speaking so fast she'd felt excessively lost…but now…now she just hoped it was over.

She should pay after all…she'd killed Bradley. Another human being…she was…a murderer.

_Please don't kill me…please…_she shut her eyes tight just listening, was there any chance at all here she would survive? Probably not. These things looks like her original captors's leaders. They must have ordered the attack on humanity so they probably hated her kind…but that didn't explain why that Alexa woman was here…

She slowly glanced up at her and it was then that Alexa looked down at her, when their eyes met she tried to speak and it came out weak but it was the truth, the only thing she could think of to say… "I want to live."

Alexa stared down at her, it would be beyond Cashel what the other older woman was thinking but had she known about Sebastian about how this completely opposite desire was all it took to make Alexa turn back to stare up at Scar with a glower and speak in a equally gruff growl. The words were lost on Cashel but it didn't matter as Alexa was merely answered with a nod and a wave of the leader's hand.

Quickly Cashel was lugged to her feet by Yoona who just grinned down at her, before spinning her around and out they marched to the door. Cashel had to check once they were outside…but yup, as she looked down she was still alive! All alive!

Alexa quickly joined them and nodded to Yoona, "Thank you." She said in english, possibly so Cashel could understand, "I really appreciated your help in there." Yoona just nodded and shrugged it off before turning back to Cashel…

"You can't get into a lot of trouble now, you hear me?" she wagged her finger down at Cashel now, "Oomans don't get breaks…ever. So this is…pretty much a miracle." Alexa nodded so Cashel looked to her again…

"W-why did they let me go?" Cashel asked curiously, truly not sure what on earth this could all mean.

Alexa opened her mouth but Yoona got out words faster, "They thought you nearly killed Tichinde as well as defeat Jia…" Cashel's mouth fell open in a long lasting horrified expression, "…oh…" Yoona paused for a second as if realization hit her as to how much of a lie this all was, "oh…and that you may have been smart enough to somehow use Yautja technology…"

Cashel slowly and much like a truly terrified character in any horror genre related movie looked up at Alexa, "I'm dead…" she whispered, "H-h-how am I going to play that? I-I just got lucky…I just-"

Alexa shook her head, "You must be really lucky if that's the case…because from what I've heard that ooman you killed was extremely dangerous-"

Cashel nodded thinking back to Bradley before suddenly freezing again, "w-wait!" she shrieked and both stared at her as she held up her hands in front of her in panic, "Wh-where is he?"

"I thought we covered this." Yoona groaned rubbing her horns dramatically, "DEAD, Cashel. He's dead."

"no." she snapped at her making Yoona actually fall quiet for a second as she panic'd and looked up at Alexa again, "T-t-he thing…t-the guy that saved me…in his cave?"

"The bad blood?" both said at once in surprise.

Cashel nodded quickly and just started to speak quickly, "Where is he? He isn't dead, right? Bradley didn't kill him, right? I saw him lying on the ground and I grabbed the cannon but I didn't think he could die- i-y-you said-" she pointed back at Yoona again angrily, "You said he was dead." Yoona took a step back in surprise at this bizarre anxious rambling and just how threatening the human girl could get through it.

"H-he's in the medic station." Explained Yoona simply, still staring down at the kid in surprise.

"Thanks!" Cashel nodded and suddenly burst off down the steps at a dead run, Yoona had to admit it was quite impressive for someone who quite honestly hadn't known if she was going to live another second.

As both she and Alexa watched her scramble to the bottom and through the marketplace, shoving past many confused Yautja at this still living girl, Yoona couldn't help but grin to herself. "what?" Alexa turned to look at Yoona, the strange dragoness creature really wasn't so bad after all.

"She has no idea where the medic station _is_." Yoona just laughed.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

"what…is this…" Sunny could only stare around at the place they'd followed Taeyeon too. Doojoon just sort of awkwardly hid with her behind the giant tree that didn't hide Doojoon's wide hulking frame.

The space Taeyeon had led them too was in the middle of the many _Kehrites, _wherein they tended to train. "I wonder how we never noticed that this was here…" wondered Sunny allowed, they'd trained in the Kehrite right there regularly and yet…

"It's relatively small." Doojoon growled and began to circle the tree before heading straight toward the small shack in the center of these buildings. It really was a hole in the wall, with a few willow trees wiring down all around it.

"What…do you think she's doing here?" whispered Sunny staring around it as they got closer and closer, her heart twittering about in her chest. This was really bizarre…was there something Taeyeon wasn't telling her? Why would her mother not be completely honest with her…why hide something…like this place?

"Oh no…" Doojoon glanced down at her, "W-what if she lives here?" Doojoon snorted at the thought and then turned back around beginning to growl. "…but why would she…she knows where my father is now, right? Why…" Sunny couldn't help but near the doorway to this truly terrible dank wooden shelter.

Doojoon stayed just behind her, eyes glancing back and forth as he took in everything around them before suddenly he spun around, hissing in rage for a fight-

Two little things were just in front of him, their mandibles clicking about showing they were indeed Yautja but…they had strange patterns on their skin and even stranger colors. Sunny slowly backed up beside Doojoon to stare down at these two bizarre children and both of them just sort of looked at each other awkwardly.

"_Dtai'k-dte sa-de nav'g-kon dtain'aun bpide…" _smiled the closer one, it grinned with tweaking yellow scales and little striped fur lined it's arms and feathers along the tips of it's dreadlocks.

Doojoon stared back in surprise at how pristine this strange creatures Yautjian was, "…what…are you?" he just stared down at it before Taeyeon's humming came closer to them from behind all of a sudden.

"Oh- honey…what are you doing here?" Sunny and Doojoon turned to face Taeyeon then.

"W-what are you doing?" Sunny breathed just staring at her, "what is this place?"

One of the children giggled brightly and it's dark black scales were only slightly skewed by a flesh human skin color, it was a dark caramel color on the tip of the nose and mandibles. It's eyes stared up at them, a deep bright yellow of slits…

"Say hello A'lika." She chuckled down at the little one then motioned to Sunny and Doojoon. A'lika uncomfortably just stared up at them for a minute before pointing back down at Sunny's stomach-

"_Are you going to have a baby?" _she asked cutely…although Sunny only stared down at it with disgust. A'lika just smiled brightly.

"there there…why don't you go play inside, hm?" smiled Taeyeon down at her. Both of them clicked happily before turning and running after each other inside, making mock fighting hunt movements at each other.

Sunny and Doojoon just watched Taeyeon smile after them before turning back to look at their expressions, "…Well…" she sighed dismally, "what do you think?"

"Of what?" Sunny grumbled, "The run down shack or you're lying to me?"

Doojoon decided to take a step back out of the line of fire, which was quite obviously the best choice. Taeyeon frowned at this, "lying? I would have shown you eventually-" just then from behind the shack emerged Kangin, his body carrying about five or ten other bizarre children hanging and swinging from him.

"Kangin knows too?" shouted Sunny. Doojoon to be safe took a few more steps back and of course Kangin hurriedly swung back around, back into the house with all the kids.

"I just…I wanted to help a lot of the children here…that were like…you." Taeyeon explained quickly. Her daughter just stared at her as Taeyeon took in one more deep breath, "…none of them have parents…that are accepted by this planet…by the honor code."

Sunny rolled her eyes, "Does it matter? You know you can't change that." Sunny's father had been a strong dragon but he'd loved her mother and now…now this was just ridiculous.

"I may not be able to change a lot…but I can give them a home…just like I gave you." Taeyeon's eyes said a lot more then her words. She meant all of this, "…and…and I was kind of hoping…" she slowly glanced back to Doojoon who was a good few meters away now. Sunny turned to look at him and he just innocently glanced to the side. K

anani quickly spun back around to look at Taeyeon's face, "What?"

"I…really need you to…maybe…grankids?" she smiled slyly. Sunny's mouth hung open and with only one quick glare left at her mother and Kangin who hung in the doorway did she turn and storm back toward Doojoon. She pulled him along quickly and away from this scene, Doojoon groaning as she pulled him back into the marketplace. His growls and grunts only made her smile though as they continued to walk along, him looking for another caterpillar kaboob, even though it would ruin his dinner appetite.

Sunny had to admit…she wouldn't hate it.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

"_Hopeless…"_ gawked Yoona as the child had yet to give up searching for the medic station. It was really quite impressive actually, by now the sun was setting and the sky was slowly drifting away the pleasantness of the day. Soon the usual humidity would be replaced by freezing cold in the city. The ooman had managed to wander the entire left side of the city but of course that wasn't the side the medic station was actually on.

"_Are you going to help it?" _ Yoona jumped as just beside her on that _Kehrite_'s roof was the Demon. He must have been following her as his real name, Vor'mekta (Stalker) would articulate. _"…again?" _he growled gruffily.

Yoona turned to him and just sort of smirked, _"Are you jealous?"_

The Demon turned from her, his Elder's red cape swaying a bit in the night chill, _"If you don't save it soon…return it to the biodom forest, it won't survive the cold."_

Yoona rolled her eyes and turned completely to stare at the Elder Yautja's back, he was always so mysterious. _"Odd…I thought you were the type to never like oomans?" _

The Demon shrugged and just sort of began to walk away again, _"I put up with you, don't I?" _Yoona broke into a small smile, of course she wasn't a ooman but she wasn't Yautja. The concept that any Yautja could feel anything or guard a member of another species…particularly one that should be prey.

Yoona turned back to see the ooman had begun to crumble against a wall in the southern end of the city, she looked exhausted and the cold was clearly beginning to get to her. Yoona swiftly jumped down, knowing it was her job to get this thing back home.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

"Ughnnn…" Tichinde tilted his head to one side, his body hurt all over. He could feel the medical gurny underneath him. In fact it would be the second time he'd ended up on one of these from his hunting.

"_So you're awake?" _Tichinde peered up at the voice of Mahdne, who sat by his gurney's side in the dark black room. The medic station was as dull as ever and Tichinde knew he had to heal fast or else he'd have the Elders not to mention his ex-clan to answer too. Mahdne glared down at him, turquoise scales and mandibles towering over Tichinde as he just lay still letting the bandages and immediate first aid sweep his wounds away. _"You know the Elders didn't want to heal you…" _

Tichinde turned his head away from the younger Yautja, was Mahdne mocking him?

"_but Vk'leita had a word with them for you…" _Tichinde immediately tensed, Vk'leita? That smug bastard. The eldest of his old clan and now he just so happened to be incharge of all the decisions for him? _"He was out on the hunt when you got attacked…and uh," _Mahdne paused uneasily, _"and since the little dignity you had was shot with that ooman…"_

"_Ooman?"_ Tichinde snarled, _"He didn't stand a chance. I got distracted when Vk'leita showed up."_

"_Oh, well the Elders just allowed it to live." _Mahdne shrugged, metals and armor clacking about as he got up, making to leave the room.

"_Live?"_ Tichinde sat up, hissing through the pain as he glowered over at Mahdne's retreating back, _"what do you mean, it's still alive?"_

Mahdne just grinned to himself before leaving the room, he could hear Tichinde moving to his feet, strapping on all his armor once more, skulls and all other necessary materials. He left the medic station with barely any further regard to the remaining deep gashes in his chest and arms.

He'd kill that male, he'd kill it.

Tichinde managed to get out into the street, most younglings were inside now as the temperature dropped to extremely low temperatures that even made his scales and cold blood rise and shudder. He moved back toward the biodom which held the forest trees rising up to it's transparent circular gates. All he had to do was find it and then he'd-

"_Oh, there you are."_ Tichinde stopped just short of the last few houses before the southern part of town. Tichinde stopped to see some strange creature, with dark green skin like his own but brown flecks through it. Her strange horns also hinted at her Llonng Sain'ja heritage. A dragon, he growled at it so pleasantly greeting him, he saw only prey and of course the kill could even intice the Elders. _"I believe I found something of yours."_ It quickly stepped aside pushing something forward toward Tichinde so rashily his immediate instinct was to strike back-

The puny ball of flesh that slammed into his chest, strange frail arms wrapping around his waist as it clung there tightly. Tichinde stopped for a second from drawing on his wristblades to just stare down at the ooman…his _"P'ayp'ayel_".

It shuddered against him, possibly just grabbing out for any possible warmth at this point because of the night's brisk cold. Tichinde slowly glanced back over at the dragon, it just slyly turned away again, making to walk away like Mahdne had. _"why didn't you kill it?" _

The dragon stopped and turned to glance over her shoulder, _"Huh?"_ her lips spread up into a smile, _"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" _she broke into a cold swift laugh just as a striking breeze blew through the city and inbetween them. Tichinde just glared down the dragon creature before it turned once more completely to glare at him, _"She's cold you should take her back to your cave in the warmth of the biodom." _ When Tichinde just tsked, his mandibles clacking together in irritation at being ordered around by this thing.

The dragon, Yoona just stared Tichinde down, _"She's not just a ooman." _Tichinde's growls faltered for just a second as Yoona snorted once more at his pitiful expression, Yautja were so thickheaded. _"She's the last of her kind." _

Tichinde paused then to really consider this, he hadn't thought of it at all actually. He had taken her home and thought of just feeding it till it maybe tried to strike him back. Instead it had just sort of hung about uselessly…Now though, he glared down at it as it clung tightly to his body searching for some warmth from the cold blooded Yautja as it continued to shiver.

Yoona looked dismissively down at the brave ooman girl, _"She must mean something to you…" _her eyes locked once more on Tichinde's slitted black ones, _"for you not to kill her."_

Tichinde just growled back as Yoona sighed, _"Well at the very least you should play with her."_ Tichinde blinked in surprise at this bizarre request, _"She's had a hard time…so I'd think you should at the very least make her happy." _

Yoona waved this all off and sauntered off into the night leaving a very confused Tichinde and an extremely cold Cashel.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

"_Playing…" _Tichinde murmured a good minute after he'd resettled both of them into their cave. _"playing…" _he grumbled again turning to that chapter.

_**Oomans are gentle creatures but like any they have energy and when properly approached this energy can be mantained and used up. **_

_**If you have checked the gender of your ooman you will find they have many holes about their body. These holes are used for speech, waste, and even pleasure. **_

_**As intended you may find that touching these holes allows a great amount of enjoyment and energy to be used up by your ooman. **_

_**This is considered playing. **_

Tichinde, being slightly thickheaded and even less romantic slowly turned to look down at his pet. She was currently nodding off against the cave wall, nursing her throat from the bloody cut Jia had given her. Tichinde growled looked once more down at the chapter, how odd. Normally the chapters explained with great detail about how and why…this chapter was short and…odd.

Tichinde glanced over the words one more time and just decided with a snap of the cover, why the hell not?

"Grrrr-" he neared her trying to set her easy with his growling which in the end only had her jump back into the cave wall, truly horrified. His face got as close as it ever had before, Tichinde's mind kept going back to the book saying that… 'oomans were affectionate creatures' like how she'd hugged him in the city. Touching to their kind was quite normal, although it felt weird to him, a Yautja.

"Rrr…" he neared just a bit closer, letting his boulder sized arms range just above her head on the cave wall. She sunk back, trying to look anywhere but up into his black eyes.

Then a claw rose up and slowly tore away the shirt like it had last time. This time though it didn't just stop at her stitches but pressed the dark black claws down the ooman's pale stomach. Tichinde noted how it seemed to be breathing pretty fast now, although still not making eye contact.

His claw rose up a bit further and he had to pause over the lumps he would figure were breasts, _"__Lou-dte Kalei…"_ a female then…of course had he really paid any attention to what Yoona had said he probably would have known as much. With his claw somewhat grasping them she began to pull back further into the wall and simply water began to spill down it's cheeks.

Tichinde had enough sense to stop what he was doing and pull back to tilt his head to one side at her, she didn't look happy.

He glared over his back at the stupid book. Clearly it had no idea what the hell it was talking about. With a gruff growl he pulled away from it and the ooman curled up once more away from him and everything, covering her chest with her hands and just continuing to sniffle to itself.

They didn't interact at all for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, that killed me a bit to write. I just wanted it to be realistic and I don't really think some alien being all on you like that would make any girl immediately okay with it. Hopefully this reflects more as sexual tension though ;-;<strong>

**Again, thanks for the reviews! Keep'em coming!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, folks. This is the M chapter. I warn you now, if you're not comfortable with rape or such sexual situations skip this one. =/ **

**Again I own nothing except my character, Cashel. Tichinde the other yautja are all property of their creators. Aliens are James Cameron's and yeah, he knows it. I make no profit from this, blah, blah blah…Again, enjoy!~**

"_Elite Elder…" _the voice was so low, such a innately inhumane growl that Scar immediately shrunk to his knees, head bowed low in great respect for the Elite Ancient Elder. The immense dark silhouette stood on the off ramp to his battleship, it had just landed from a grand battle in one of the planet's they were currently trying to control the massive Hard Meat's infestation of. _"I take it you have been handling things well…with my absence?" _

Scar groveled before the Ancient, he could hear the gravelly intake of breath as the hiss of each and every single second seemed to trill by slower than the last, _"__Sei-I." _Scar answered easily, the affirmative.

There is long pause before The Ancient feels need to greet those now approaching just behind behind Scar, he clacks his spear against the unloading ramp as if to call order like a judge in a courtroom.

The three Elders from the throne room all fell to their knees equally to this Ancient just behind Scar, it was of course the Ancient who owned all the warships in port. His grandfather had built the very first one from what Scar had heard, it was _Ne'dtesei _the strongest Yautja ship in the whole flock. Every battle _Ne'dtesei _ joined would ultimately call a grand victory for all. The ship even stopped was gigantic, it was said to be able to hold three Queen Hard Meats at the exact same time.

"_Jkiu!" _ordered the Ancient swiftly, his cloak falling over his shoulder as the Elders quickly rose once more to their feet to report on all the Ancient had missed during his absence.

"_Their has been little trouble, great one." _Reported Nat'ka'pu on Scar's left. He seemed to have tersly uneasiness to his voice as the Ancient's age and statistics as far as victory and wins were concerned were quite unnerving. Scar knew even the faintest hint of disrespect from any of them could call the warships against Prime and challenge their own positions as Elders. _"We have instituted order during your absence as…your command-"_

The Ancient seemed to be displeased with this report, he raised the spear up from the ground, holding it just inches from Scar's face. Scar did not flinch as the spear snapped back into a smaller knife, before being placed on the Ancient's flesh belt. _"I do not give command…" _the Ancient growled, hiss sneaking through the Kangin mandibles of the palest white color, _"I obey Paya." _

The older Elder on Scar's right,Yunho bravely met the Ancient's beady dark green eyes before swiftly declaring a ancient code of conduct for all Yautja, _"Payas leitjin-de Hma'mi'de…" _The Ancient glared over atYunho before nodding back slowly in agreement. **Remember the God's practice. **It was one of the first lessons taught to all younglings during knew well that most Ancients were wise and thus sustained specific parts of the honor code to their day to day like practices.

"_Have you all acted in Paya's name?"_ the Ancient purred watching each and every single one of them like a Leader would for new unbloods. Scar would normally have reacted rashily at this disrespectful condescending look but instead he just bowed his head obediently. For a Ancient to have lived this long…meant he was all powerful.

"_Sei-i." _they all instituted the affirmative.

Scar kept his head bowed but now he felt like the question he most desired to ask…the one he so deeply wished to know the answer too was just on the tip of his tongue. _"We finished the raid on Earth last week." _He began again and when the Ancient's eyes completely turned back to Scar, he took a step down toward the younger Elder. _"…there have been considerably recent interests in keeping a…ooman?" _

His words grabbed the Ancient just as he'd originally thought they would. The other Elders turned to look at Scar in surprise as it seemed yesterday's bizarre trial against that strange ooman child was still on his mind. _"keeping…_ _Pyode Amedha_?" the Ancient looked absolutely disgusted at the sentiment. He spit a little as his mandibles seemed unable to keep up with his next set of words, _"U'darahje__…Payas-de Setg'in-de __Thei-de__." _The tirade of words were clear as to his point of view on this, _"Pyode Amedha are prey, tools. Nothing else." _The Ancient grunted and clicked his mandibles simply before the last and eldest Elder spoke from the far back of Scar's flank.

"_That's what I've been saying all along." _Snarled Lar'nix'va bitterly, his Kangin mandibles clacking aubidly as he greeted his old companion. Surprisingly the Ancient bristled about with eager hisses and then pushed his way past Scar and the others to pat Lar'nix'va on the shoulder eagerly, in a friendly greeting. After all, they had the same mother.

"_It's good to see you're exactly the same." _The Ancient spoke now with less of a calculated confidence,

Lar'nix'va briskly responded with the same arm pat before swiftly motioning toward Scar,_ "The Elite Elder you've chosen refused to listen to me…"_ Scar darkly glared at Lar'nix'va, making a personal not never to quite trust him. _"He seems to have…changed his perception of oomans." _

Curiously did the Ancient turn to glance down at Scar again as uneasily as Scar glanced away not allowing the contact, He'd never mention Lex to this creature. It was his business having Lex by his side or not. This Ancient had no say, regardless of his well known anti-ooman morals.

"_Dachande-"_ spoke Lar'nix'va, using his real name as a friendly gesture with a hint of possible teasing, _"how went your hunt to Ryushi?"_

"_We'll talk about it over __C'ntlip._" The Ancient smirked before glaring once more back at Scar, "_I hope this ooman talk is _C'jit!_" _Scar slowly glared back up to meet the Ancient's eyes, _"You know that Pyode Amedha are smart…their clever…" _Lar'nix'va just sort of nodded along with this warning, _"It's why their the second best prey around…" _

"_Best kind of hunt." _Agreed Lar'nix'va as both he and Dachande turned back to each other and then continued their march into the city. Clearly they were going to go get those shots of C'ntlip and exchange war stories…

Scar let out a frustrated growl of a sigh, the frustrations being a Elite Elder, never being allowed to leave Prime…he may as well be a Bad Blood.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Cashel awoke with a jump, the day was viciously humid, she was practically sticking to the cold cave floor. She pushed herself up and managed to get to her feet, her thoughts were pretty set on getting some food.

_How long has it been since he's come back…_she didn't want to think she cared but that thing hadn't come back once for the past four days. Their last interaction, her last memory was his feeling her up moment. She shuddered, crossing her arms over her chest in disgust. _I hope you're dead you perv. _She puffed out her cheeks and formally decided that in this period of time for the humid day she should do what her body was so clearly yearning for… _Let's catch up some grub! _

She hurried out of the cave to begin her saunter to the little stream Bradley had died near. Their were barely any holes anymore from the cannon fire during that time, she'd been surprised when only yesterday she'd begun to flank each edge of the parts of the forest near her little cave.

Kneeling down over the river Cashel eagerly began gathering some of it in her hands, it was so fresh and cool. She lifted it to her lips and started to slurp it down, her throat was grateful for the fresh and sweet water.

Once done she did pause to consider what to do for dinner, she could probably just gather berries on the bushes near the willow at the mouth of the cave…but in the end that's all she'd been eating for the past few days. "Hmmmm." She continued to pout glaring around the stream, if she had some sort of container she could carry the water back…

"_Tch," _the click made Cashel so terrified she actually fell into the stream with a yelp an of course a splash. Spluttering back up, she glanced around before spotting the creature. He sat atop a branch just overhead, green clawed feet hanging from it as he seemed to just glare down through that strange mask.

"You know you shouldn't sneak up on people!" Cashel grumbled straightening out of the water and trying to pat her hair down. It started to hiss a bit, had Cashel known Yautajian communication better she'd know he was laughing at her.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

The ooman was out and about, he'd just had his mask on for the hunt. Their hadn't been much in the forest recently but when he'd caught her heat signature Tichinde had known it was a reason to head back near the cave…

It was his space obviously but in the end he'd wanted to clear his head with what he did best. The ooman was complicated and made no sense to him. It was far easier to talk or carry around their clean skulls…to their actual living forms.

It currently was soaking wet, cowering a bit but it had only been drinking…Tichinde cocked his head to one side before lurching off the branch and landing with a swift bang. The ooman jumped back again, nearly falling back into the water.

"_Ooman de-__Ka'Torag-na?" _he growled, asking of course a genuinely reasonable question. The child once more jumped back and just awkwardly looked up at him-

"I-I'm sorry…I don't…" she nervously began to shuffle to the side, trying to keep as much distance between them. Tichinde frowned, mandibles lowering as he noticed that even after all this time the ooman clearly dropped nothing, it's mood was still poor. But it looked happy with him gone…

He growled once, then with a vile hiss he launched forward. She ducked covering her head with her hands as he raced past, his body shooting by and then being swallowed by his camoflauge device until he disappeared.

Or so the ooman would think, Tichinde rounded back up into the trees before watching the ooman slowly kneel down again near the water. She was a female after all, so he'd just without noticing it begun referring to her like that…He watched closely as she began once more using all sorts of things- cut open stone, slivers of giant leaves and pieces of hollowed out bark to try to carry water back to the cave…

It was really amusing, really. She waddled about, as the water splashed out around her. Quite honestly…Tichinde couldn't handle watching the ridiculous behavior for much longer. He moved to the next branch, then the next. He was going to get as close to the city for now…

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Lexa turned the quick corner into the space just beyond the _kehrites_. Yes, the tiny shack was quite familiar and yet unfortunately so small in comparison to her comfortable living quarters within the city itself. Most of Prime's living quarters were done in an adobe formatted, much like any desert style homes. Of course the inner quarters were mostly made of stone and rock hard clay. Elite Elders however got the nicer steel metal indoor quarters, built much like the kehrites. Scar had formally insisted they move together to the nicer luxurious space for his position but…

Lexa arrived just in front of the shack and took in a very deep breath, her whole body felt very uneasy. She raised a shaking hand to the door before it suddenly and dramatically was knocked open by Taeyeon, "Ah-" Lexa quickly bowed her head in greeting to the woman who'd done her such a huge favor. "Come to pick her up?" smiled Taeyeon brightly.

Lexa nodded eagerly, but then frowned, "Well…I can't…take her…home." She admitted, it was of course just the about the hardest thing to avoid talking to Scar about this. In fact it was ten times more difficult to let go…to step back.

"Of course, of course." Taeyeon nodded back eagerly stepping aside, "Come in…" Lexa eagerly entered smiling about the puny shack to see the terrible amount of children crowding throughout it. Someone must have found the smudge torn couches that lines the walls and of course, as much as Taeyeon seemed to have decorated and put light throughout the place…there was this dismal feeling all around.

"A'lika!" Taeyeon called brightly through the space.

The small girl jumped eagerly off of Kangin's lap on the couch before rushing across the dark carpet to throw herself into Lexa's arms, "Mommy!" Taeyeon just smiled at both of them as Lexa uneasily held the child back. It's dark scales and equally beautiful dark brown eyes were gently pet by it's mother, A'lika buried her cheek in Lexa's skirt before Lexa looked up to Taeyeon…

"Can I maybe go for a walk with her?" she asked gently.

"Of course." Taeyeon nodded before Kangin groaned on the couch. Some children were using him as a tug-o-war rope. Taeyeon waved Lexa off quickly before turning to assist in breaking this up before it got uglier.

"Mommy…" A'lika chirped brightly as they walked along, "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did." Lexa sighed holding A'lika's hand as they tugged along toward the marketplace. Few were out now as the sun had begun to settle lower. Many females were inside making dinner and settling the children's places for the meal ahead, whether there mates were present or not. "You're English is coming along really well." She complimented her baby.

"Uh-uh." A'lika nodded, sucking a bit on her pudgy thumb, "Auntie Taeyeon told me…too."

"Well Auntie Taeyeon is very clever."

"'cause she's a ooman." A'lika chirped brightly, still suckling on her finger.

Lexa stopped and looked down at A'lika in surprise, "A'lika?"

A'lika stopped and blinked up with her big caramel brown eyes at her mother's matching set, Lexa knelt down beside her daughter just within the confined space of the empty market. The countless shops were closed, covered with their white cloth pieces and their owners inside the countlessly lit up shelters above. A'lika felt her mother's strange hands pleasantly wrap around her scaly shoulders and make her human flesh tipped thumb pop out of her mouth…

"Who taught you…that word?" Lexa growled furiously, shaking her daughter a bit. A'lika blinked in surprise at her mother's irritation.

"a man." A'lika said simply, eyes beginning to water as she felt scared at her mother's reaction.

"A man?" frowned Lexa staring openly at her daughter, she glanced to the side before feeling A'lika pull a bit at her long curly brown hair, "W-what kind of a man, A'lika?"

A'lika pursed her lips together, raising the other hand that wasn't pulling her mother's hair, _"Sain'ja-de Kv'var-de." _Lexa just stared at this pristine Yautjaian. This couldn't be possible as Lexa had had to leave A'lika with Taeyeon. It wasn't possible that the girl could have learned such language unless it was from… "Was it Uncle Kangin?" Lexa urged her to answer, "Hm? Was it?"

A'lika shook her head quickly, her dark black braids flopping around her head before she stared back up at her mother, "Nuh-uh. It was _Sain'ja-de Kv'var-de!" _

Lexa pecked A'lika quickly on the forehead and then urgently rose to her feet, "Come on let's get you back…"

"Can I go home with mommy…soon?" A'lika just asked as they walked back toward the shack.

"I dunno, maybe you should ask this _Sain'ja-de Kv'var-de." _Lexa grumbled before handing A'lika back to Taeyeon. The direct translation of that sentence was 'Master Warrior Hunter' but Lexa knew better. She'd heard him called that enough to know the title actually was Yautjian for '_**Elite Elder'**_.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Tichinde caught Mahdne's scent far before the asshole was within his territory. He had decided to not let anyone get to near his cave, what with the ooman now wandering around freely. He landed in the trees just behind Mandhe and his fellow Blooded. He recognized the other two as Bakuub and Ghardeh. Tichinde smirked to himself as they didn't seem to sense him yet, their masks were off although they had burners at their sides. Tichinde didn't think as to why that could be…

He just was enjoying listening into their conversation-

"_With the entire pack under Dachande back it's obvious we're going to have to pick up the pace to move up-" _Mahdne was saying to the other two, he was speaking swiftly but his short stature was awkward in such a leader-like position. Tichinde tried to recall if the other two were younger then Mandhe, he didn't think so.

"_He didn't accept us for his fleet." _nodded Bakuub, clearly peeved at this reminder, "_What are we not Blooded? Have we not spilled twhei?" _Bakuub was clearly agitated and it was then that Tichinde recalled meeting him during the youngling meetings. He wasn't in their group but he'd been under Top Knot's leadership.

"_What's worse is we're born _**Kayt'ak.**" Grumbled Ghardeh, his long tresses only seemed to have grown longer to Tichinde and he recalled mocking him as a child for looking like a 'woman'. _"But Dachande's dismissed his honor-"_

Mahdne nodded in agreement with this gruffly tapping his mask at his side once then twice, _"Not just his honor…but his_ _Mei-hsweis__, his clan too." _All this garbled whining was getting on Tichinde's last nerve. Yes, the truth was he hated Dachande as much as the next person and the Ancient had quite honestly ruined his life as merely a young male. Still it hardly mattered now as he saw three fit, unexiled Blood warriors crying like babies about their position.

Tichinde sneered mandibles stretching out, not much had changed after all. Within seconds he saw all three spin around, their eyes seeking him out. Luckily his camoflauge was still invisible, that was until they started reaching for their masks.

"Like hell-" Tichinde hissed before launching first at Mahnde. The idiot was knocked with him on top of the branch, bristling down to the ground in a furious shrieking mess of scales and dreadlocks.

The second Bakuub and Ghardeh recognized him as the camoflauge broke, did they just stand back and allow the brutally pitiful wrestling match between the two below continue.

"Kha'bj-te!" shrieked Mahdne smacking out at Tichinde before the older male managed to wrap Mahdne's right leg, although small into a painful position just underneath his body. "Nnrrgh-" the pain had to be immense because as usual Mahdne cringed miserably. His head kept shaking back and forth as Tichinde continued to cackle in delight.

Of course this arrogance was originally what had gotten Tichinde into trouble and Mahdne now extinguished the victory and the laughter by snapping out his wrist blades and the iron disk all Yautja warriors had known as a _Chakt-ra_.

Tichinde was knocked off and then the disk came flying down at him at a harrowing speed, all the while Mahdne jumped to his feet lumbering off of the now injured short right leg. Tichinde threw his head to one side, the disk just frisking over his left mandible, cutting a good chunk into it.

Tichinde roared at the injury as that mandible and side of his face had a good scratch down it. Tichinde jumped to his feet, grabbing the disk and swinging back to Mahdne who now backed up farther away from the now fully armed mad Bad Blood.

"_Shouldn't we…help?" _suggested Bakuub pleasantly, he wasn't one for caring much quite honestly but in reality he really just preferred to be right and/or in a bar back in the city. The sooner this debauchery of training Mahdne insisted on in the biodom ended, the sooner he could have a giant glass of _C'ntlip_…

"Mo," sighed Ghardeh just staring blankly down at the two who had caught each other back in a stalemate between the disk and the blades grinding together as they threw equally offensive insults toward the other, _"They've been this way since sucklinghood. It was really unfortunate actually-" _Bakuub glanced over at Ghardeh who just continued to click his mandibles together, _"They were my neighbors…in fact their fathers were just like them. Always-"_

"_Fascinating." _Grunted Bakuub, "KICT'E!" he shouted down to them, _"IF YOU DON'T MIND! I've got a few shots of __C'ntlip__ and some nice __Lou-dte Kalei to get back too!" _both managed to kick out at each other at the exact same time and with that thunderous crack, both just passed out on the grass, rolling around in pain through their injuries.

Bakuub glanced over to Ghardeh who motioned for him to go first, Bakuub growled and jumped to the ground quickly. From what Bakuub could detect the Bad Blood had gotten off better then Mahnde. This was only natural seeing as Mahdne was mostly talk and little action.

Tichinde spat up some thwei before quickly rising back to his feet, he glared down at Mahnde…then with a furious showmanship of terrible honor he kicked him once then twice in the side. Mahdne cried out in pain, clutching at Tichinde's foot trying to knock it away.

"Kicht'e. Kicht'e." both Bakuub and Ghardeh managed to separate them, "You had your fun." Bakuub grumbled as both refused to completely cool down even as Mahdne got back to his feet, holding his chest where the disk was buried in quite deep. Green twehi dripped out of it slowly till it gleamed on the dark grassy floor.

"_Tichinde…"_ growled Mahnde furiously, unable to believe it as he clenched his chest, _"….Dhi'ki-de…"_ whispered Mahnde beginning to close his eyes, arching his short back, up toward the sky. Final rest.

"Drama queen." Grunted Tichinde, spitting out some more blood. Damn his mandible hurt like pauk. There were more pressing issues at hand, _"What are you hunting out here for?"_

Bakuub didn't give time for Mahnde to argue or say he couldn't speak, _"The great Ancient has ordered that we're unfit for transport or action." _

"…_transport?" _repeated Tichinde, glaring at each of their faces.

"The warships…" explained Ghardeh simply,_ "the__Ne'dtesei…it's returned with Dachande-" _

Tichinde spat on the ground, literally a symbol of pure disgust, _"so he won't let you fight with him…" _Tichinde leered over at the still whimpering Mahdne, _"Best choice he's ever made if you ask me." _

Mahdne hissed furiously now, mandibles rearing up at him. Tichinde just sneered back before Bakuub silenced both of them with a loud groan, _"We've clearly lost track of the hunt…what did you want Bad Blood?"_

Tichinde glanced at him before simply motioning to Mahnde, _"Like knocking you all back down a peg is all."_

"_I didn't think you'd want to leave your precious pet home alone." _hissed Mahdne still quite obviously sore from his loss. Tichinde took a step toward him, hulking his whole frame over the shorter one before Mahdne stepped back and respectfully lowered his head.

"_You're really keeping a ooman?" _Ghardeh couldn't help but stare at Tichinde, the toughest most short tempered yautja keeping a little weak ooman. It was like some sort of joke…like his personal favorite, 'two blooded and a Hard Meat walk into a bar-'.

"_I'd like to see this." _Bakuub even was willing to give up a few hours of possible mating and C'tnlip to see this concept play out.

"_Mo." _Was all Tichinde said gruffily. He knew he shouldn't but he was actually recalling her face, the way it cowered constantly and even seemed to shut off when he was around… _"It can't even handle me." _

The other three actually stared at him for a second, plainly gawking, _"what are you…saying?" _Mahdne snarled,_ "What are you talking about? Of course it can't handle you…It's a ooman!"_

"_She's strong." _He didn't know why he said it, it didn't make sense. Of course it wasn't. it cowered, and crumbled and hid from him. It wasn't strong…she wasn't…no, it. It, Tichinde. It's a thing.

"_You infatuated?" _Bakuub was leaning against a tree now, using it to hold him up as Mahdne and Ghardeh were close to laughing. Clearly the discs were causing him pain but the truth was it didn't seem to bother him now with this amazing joke.

"_I think you're more it's pet-"_cackled Ghardeh, holding his stomach.

Tichinde had had it, he reared out his mandibles ready to take on all of them all at once. He _lurched forward and briskly withdrew the disk from Mahnde's stomach, making green thwei_ spill out all over. Mahdne fell to his knees, shrieking in pain before Tichinde spun the disk in hand, "_Repeat that." _He glowered at Ghardeh darkly. "I dare you."

"_So if this ooman is so worth sticking up for…" _ Bakuub glanced at Mahnde's greatly injured frame boredly, _"why are you out here…and away from it?" _Tichinde just glared for a second before simply turning away from him. _"hunting for it?" _

Tichinde paused in surprise, _"…hunt…for it?" _he repeated glaring between them all even as Mahdne was losing an immense amount of blood fast. He just continued to grovel like he was best at.

"_Yeah, you know…food?" _replied Bakuub. He seemed quite intelligent… about oomans. _"I was stationed on Earth in one of their cities for the raids." _He explained simply as the others seemed to just accept this answer with grunts and tussling of masks.

"_I fed it."_ Grumbled Tichinde darkly, his voice full of malice and contempt. For what exactly well Mandhe just assumed it was the ooman in question, _"It wouldn't eat it…and when I cooked the meat it got sick." _Mahdne had to control his laughter this time lowering his mask over his mandibles so they wouldn't let out any sound.

"_So you are taking care of it?" _Ghardeh asked curiously with a good amount of amusement in his hiss, Tichinde roared in rage again but thankfully Bakuub cut in-

"_It probably needs food that it's kind eats." _Bakuub said swiftly. Tichinde just sort of stared at him, mask unmoved but he was clearly lost behind it's metal reflective frame. _"you know?" _frowned Bakuub at the silence between them. Bakuub supposed he was as restless and ambitious as Tichinde had been as a youngling but now…the bigger Bad Blood was so clearly daft. _"food other oomans eat…" _

Tichinde simply seemed to nod at this but it was Ghardeh, still leaning against a tree in the shade, dark scales glistening in the remaining light through the trees, _"How in Paya is he supposed to know what that kind of garbage is?"_

Tichinde turned back to Bakuub, that was true. It wasn't as if they sold 'Ooman Feed' in the city market.

"_I think a more pressing matter lays within 'why your'e even bothering to keep it?'" _Mahdne finally clambered to his feet, grasping his great injury as some more cancerously emerald colored blood pooled through his fingers.

"_I-" _Tichinde paused, mostly because he didn't want them to know just how much he'd wondered that himself. The truth seemed hardly plausible at this point so he stuck with the half truth, _"I know Dachande would never approve." _

All of them seemed to applaud him with clicking mandibles, _"So it's a jab at Dachande?" _Bakuub grinned fully pleased at this news. Anything to attack the hideous elder and their failed Leader.

"_but Paya it's impossible to keep it happy." _Tichinde admitted thinking back now on that moment, when he'd done as the book said; He paused to look at the three, two of them from his original squad and decided to ask the closest thing he had to a clan now. _"Have any of you…ever touched a ooman?" _

"_You mean…like during a hunt?" _Mahdne frowned through the pain as Ghardeh cocked his head to one side.

"_yeah, I ripped one's head off." _Ghardeh answered, hoping it seemed that that was the answer.

"_No," _Bakuub took the last few steps forward, hovering just in front Tichinde curiously, _"you mean closer than that don't you?" _Tichinde awkwardly started to step back, which was hard for him since he never backed away from a challenge._ "when it's alive…"_

Tichinde just gruffly growled while Mahdne easily answered, _"I did." _All of them looked over at him as Mahdne hissed through his injury until Ghardeh quickly started to help him back up. _"I had to take care of a ooman for awhile during our __chiva." _Tichinde could not stop staring at Mahdne as he continued to spill out his secret, _"It wasn't really…any different than being around one of our own females._

Tichinde just sort of stared in surprise at this news, "_really?"_ Mahdne just awkwardly nodded before letting his arm get slung over Ghardeh's shoulders. The same clan, the same generation and era of Blooded had never separated these two. Tichinde was slightly irked by this but he really just turned back to Bakuub, _"is this true?" _

"_Sei-i." _Bakuub nodded before turning with the other two. Tichinde decided to return back to the cave finally, after all their really was only a bit more hours left before the sunset. He could probably drag home the few animals he'd killed so far.

Just as he turned to walk away Bakuub called out to him through the underbrush,_ "For Dachande or not…the ooman will NEED you; try to keep it, whether it be by force or of their own volition." _Tichinde glared through the leaves at Bakuub who just seemed to growl and motion respectfully to him. Tichinde motioned back, deciding Bakuub really wasn't all that bad at all. '_Straight Spear'_ as his name meant, suited Bakuub well.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

A coconut cut in half was over the fire, strung up by a good amount of bone and of course full of bubbling broiling water. Cashel was gleefully clapping her hands together just in front of it as she was so proud of her brilliance.

"Stew! Stew~" she singsonged to herself, greedily beginning to plop in berries and some other vegetables she'd found growing in the forest. She'd obviously avoided anything brilliantly colored because most things like that were poisonous. _What do you know those Girl Scout meetings came in handy after all, Mum. _She also enjoyed the warmth around the fire just before their was a truly loud snap just in front of the cave.

Cashel stared in surprise as the creature returned, finally lumbering inside with a large Santa-like sack over his shoulder. She watched as it swiftly and begrudgingly dropped the giant sack just before her feet and the fire. It then proceeded to move to the back of the cave, carrying what looked like a few skulls and spinal chords in his other hand.

Cashel, as always quickly avoided looking at them, knowing they were probably the few last humans alive beside her…well, were.

He settled on a rock before glancing up again from his skull cleaning. Cashel continued stirring the contents of her stew with a stick. He began to growl rashly and she jumped glancing back at him over her shoulder, bangs falling once more over her face. What did it want now?

It seemed to stare at the contents of her coconut from it's position, possibly just realizing it. Then it's slowly turned back to look at her, mandibles clicking about…in pride? Was it…impressed? Cashel nervously bowed her head to it and began once more stirring the contents before she realized it had gotten back to it's feet and moved right across the fire from her.

She planned on keeping her distance still and thus busied herself hastily with the stew alone; this wasn't something the yautja seemed to want to stop her from doing either but he awkwardly reached inside his bag of mangled animal bodies and pulled out a fresh bit of blood-drrenched meat. Just as Cashel managed to stir the stick around, sloppily sloshing the contents of the coconut did his mangled claws brush her hand- She shrieked at the sudden contact and dropping not only the stick, but with a hiss did she feel her finger brush the boiling soup.

"Owwww-" she cringed reeling her finger back, cradling it before her as she continued to take in heavy breaths, trying to blow on the clearly inflicted burn. The skin blemished from a pasley pale to a nasty red that matched the meat it had now dropped into the soup after burning her.

She also didn't notice it quickly hover over her. His sudden presence only was alerted to her when the claws were around her wrist. She shut her eyes tight, trying to just imagine what it wanted now. Maybe it would cut off her finger and add it to it's collection- or make it a extra with her soup-

"Whuuuuush-" their was a faint hissing sound, and she peered slowly open from her shut eyes. He, he was leaning over her finger, mandibles slightly spread apart, as he seemed to examine the injury for a second more, while blowing air on it…just as she had been doing.

_You learn best from watching. _She recalled this old saying one of her older brothers used to say about everything, it had been his ridiculous moral in life. Cashel sniffed a minute as the pain increased, she tried to pull her finger back but only created a much more awkward situation when the yautja didn't seem to like this.

He growled this time and knocked her down onto the hard cave floor, hovering over her was huge frame. She swallowed feeling her eyes widen as his crab-face was set in the flickering shadows from the fire just beyond them. It was the first time she'd really looked him on, especially this closely.

He had pretty scales, at least the color was. She'd never been like other girls during their school trips. She liked snakes and other reptiles. Their scales and the immense range of colors they came in were all fascinating. She'd even go so far to call them cute. Of course this didn't warrant how close he was once more getting to her, he kept his eyes locked on her's. They were dark, turnip-reddish.

"_W-what are you doing?" _she asked him, knowing he didn't understand her. She only lay still there, not wanting to make any moves, granted she couldn't with his huge form still straddling her.

His face came closer for a second the eyes searching hers for a second, then just as suddenly a pair of claws were along her belly, rising up past the belly button. She squirmed, not again. When was it going to get it- this was not- Her thoughts went into overdrive as the claws traveled down, not up. In fact she probably preferred the breast attack as they brushed closer to her navel. Her skinny jeans had been through hell and the waistband was literally held together by a zipper. The button had popped off a long time ago.

He didn't seem to care as with a great grunt and lurch she felt them tear around her, the denim tore like simple felt. Cashel shut her eyes tightly, shuddering under him as his scales and warmth seemed ten times closer to her then before…in only her underwear and tank top. _Fight, you idiot. Don't just sit there- _she began to use the little power in her legs to struggle back away from it.

It, however was it no avail. The creature had her pinned again with merely his other hand steadying her hip, sliding her back down underneath him. She grit her teeth as the claw was back and this time, the dark red eyes transfixed themselves slowly down her frame. There was maybe a pause then before she felt it, a single clawed digit slip into her…

"_Serizawa of course! You won't sleep with him?" gasped her only best friend Riri, staring at her from atop the school rooftop's small space. The small space her friends always occupied during break and after class. _

"_no, why would I." Cashel would whine at this typical feminine conversation, "We're friends!" _

_Riri made a face at this before daintily covering her mouth and giggling, "Right, friends…he really looks at you that way…" she pauses then of course to stare widely just behind Cashel where the door up to the rooftop is. Cashel blinks and turns to see him, Tokio the best friend of Serizawa. Her second best friend, Serizawa being the first. _

_Tokio's face held a lot of aggravation but Cashel easily smiled back at him, he was the second in command of Serizawa's gang. It was only natural in her eyes to see him stoic. "Hey Tokio!" _

"_You're going to sleep with him." Tokio said simply before beginning to turn away. _

_Cashel quickly jumped to her feet and pointed at his back, "S-shut up! What on earth are you even saying!" _

_Tokio stopped and he chuckled, head bowed for a second before his dark eyes and even darker Japanese hair swayed once over his face. His skin was quite tan from the amount of work he did down on the docks, "You always liked him more than me." _

Cashel jerked back for a second, gasping as he withdrew his clawed finger to hover again over her. Her eyes twinkling with tears as she really had to admit…like any girl would. Losing anything to a alien creature like this? She slammed her eyes shut tight, no…no, this wasn't how it was supposed to go. Some sick voice in the back of her mind was laughing, _this is what you get!~ This is what you get!~ you just wouldn't give it up!~ _

With a quick burst of decision and energy, even from the blood pooling a bit from between her legs and down her thigh, did she shove her up against it's bulging chest. He didn't really have to hold her back as he removed her underwear now, tearing them off. The scaled muscle there was intense and it left no room for a real fight, even as she tried to push him off with all she had.

"Grrrr- Kicte!" she yelped as it used it's full body weight, totally unfair to push her back down, hard into the cold cave floor. Again the fire bloomed to life just behind him, sparking their shadows along the walls as he seemed to hover, spreading his legs enough…

Cashel just stared as he seemed to unhinge the strange loincloth, she quickly glanced away deciding to just sit back and shut her eyes, blocking this all out. This would have been a good plan had their not been something rather girthy pushing it's way into her core.

There was an intense amount of pain before suddenly, and with widened eyes she gasped in surprise. Blinding pleasure came wherein the creature started to move it's hips, bucking a bit further into her. Her fingers clenched at her side as it continued to girate it's hips into her body. She wanted to wrap them up around his neck, this…this was the first…thing she'd ever been this close too. It sounded awkward and even insane.

She knew most people didn't have such a reaction to rape. That was what this was, right? She shut her eyes again trying to control herself, she was supposed to hate this but it only turned her on the more he growled and the strange purring that came from their connection now.

She gasped again and again as with each hurried movement now he seemed to bring them both closer and closer to some unknown edge. She couldn't hold back from opening her mouth so wide and gasping for air with his great muscular form covering her so fully.

In only a few minutes he'd finished thrashing about and just sort of stared down at her, she stared up at him into those dark red eyes, feeling like he could see more than her flesh…all the way to her soul.

She cringed at the cliché thoughts she was now having, had she caught something? Why was she thinking like this? Her fingers clenched and unclenched at her sides even as he slowly rolled off her, not pulling out. Instead he tugged her up ontop of him and…and his arms, those big muscular things wrapped around her.

It took Cashel a moment to realize, staring into the deep green of his scaled shoulder, that he was holding her.

Her heart beat just a bit faster then.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Lexa would have slammed the door if it didn't automatically slide aside behind her. Instead she had to make do with just crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the back of her would-be mate.

He would be if he wasn't currently enraptured in the whisperings with some flighty female yautja. Lexa tried to remain completely calm, organizing the precise words she wanted to be spell upon him about A'lika.

"_won't you reconsider?" _the female yautja kept perkily holding onto Scar as she issued whisper after deviously insistent whisper. Lexa's lips curled back a bit in disgust, the room would smell like this female's musk if she was ready for breeding. Perhaps that was what Scar was facing now, his entitlement to a mate especially now with his status was what many of his kind would give anything for.

Scar said nothing just awkwardly, he kept trying to twist away from her long extending pink scaled hands. Scar uneasily began to growl in warning to her, _"Jia-" _

Lexa decided now was the time to interrupt, she cleared her throat and both finally glimpsed back and up at her. The pink yautja female lingered for just a second, her cold calculating gaze clearly ready to tear Lexa limb from limb.

Lexa wasn't afraid of course, she'd faced many of obstacles being near Scar, returning to his side now was only minor with the original complications the artic and 'losing him' had originally consisted of. _"May I speak with you…"_ Lexa asked pleasantly looking back at Jia for a moment, _"privately." _

Scar gruffily nodded back and just waved for Jia to leave. The pink yautja female passed Lexa but it was brisk and in one moment the much bigger female brushed her shoulder roughly against Lexa's. Lexa jerked a bit to the left before Jia marched out the sliding doors, they just barely shut tight behind her, before Jia glared back at Lexa.

Scar circled the small makeshift seat, it had been set in the same steel as the rest of the suite. He settled back to stare up at her, mask removed from his face and set on the great wall of trophies just behind him. He watched as Lexa circled very carefully to stand right in front of him and his weapon's collection on the wall behind her.

Lexa said nothing, she just glared down at him. Her expression wasn't one Scar had really ever seen before. He'd figured out quite quick since healing from his close call with death…that Lexa had many expressions. Most of them seemed to be one's he'd never quite seen before…and they almost always told a story.

Granted, Scar wasn't much of a conversationalist himself so he just turned his head away again and glanced over the many skulls he'd collected. Perhaps she was like most younglings…jealous of his intense status now and even more then that his incredible collection of trophies.

Lexa frowned, brow furrowed as Scar said nothing. He took no further notice of her and in fact she guessed that he wouldn't unless she now forced him too. _"Enjoying yourself?"_ she asked icily.

Scar finally glanced sideways up at her, mandibles spreading out a bit to promote a pleasant purr. She'd recognized it well enough, it was the closest thing to a grovel or distraction a mate could give to it's female partner. He could sense her hostility but because he didn't get why, or care to figure it out he just decided to make her forget about it.

"_You went down to the…house Taeyeon and Kangin run?" _she asked so nastily it clearly took only a minute longer afterward for Scar to simply nod back. _"Why did you go?" _asked Lexa now, knowing this was going to take awhile.

Scar however turned back to stare at his mate quickly, his dark beady eyes never once lingering away again from her own. Lexa couldn't help it her own eyes softened, even without her realization of it. _"I shouldn't have?"_

Lexa opened her mouth before slowly closing it, her fingers fell from their hostile wrap around her chest to fall at her sides uselessly, she bowed her head miserably not able to look at him anymore… _"how long have you known?"_

Scar said nothing once more. He rose to his feet and quickly stepped just in front of her, his arms wrapping around her waist, making her eyes rise up to his own. She just heard him purr again and then very gentle she relaxed, understanding him a bit better.

He knew, what more did she need to know?

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! It's over! Heh, just leave me a review if you'd like more =x<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Bad Blood

**Hey, it's been a long time but thanks soooooo much for the reviews. They've kept me going. I know this chapter is a bit short but I've finally got where I'm going! I really hope you like it!**

**As always the Predators, Yautja, Aliens, and Tichinde are not actually my characters. They are own by their respective owners!**

**I only own Cashel and few of my other characters!**

**On we go, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: <strong>

**Bad Blood**

"Oomans?" hissed the echoing low voice from within the main duel room of the Kay'tak Kehrite. "Why in pauk are their Oomans running around the city?" the voice only continued to curve around every metal wall, every corner between the two shadows that continued to stand at an incredibly close proximity within the dimly lit Kehrite. "How can they allow such a thing to work it's way through the Elders? " angrier and louder did the voice grow as it was clearly in rage and irritation. "Is it dead? The old ways?" only silence to this answer and then of course the shadows seemed to submerge against each other, their was rustling and shrieks before a loud thunderous crack resounded throughout the Kehrite.

Green neon thwei soaked into the large red cloak of a Elder, as he lay against the floor, eye now far away and wide, mandibles wide open as he seemed to have already taken his last breath. Hovering just over him was the killer, a few pink scales sprinkled out over his body as she seemed to shed. She glanced over the Elder's body once before letting out a low chuckle, "Goodbye Scar…" and then sauntered off and out of the Kehrite.

The doors slammed shut behind her, the only echoes now were the howling of Prime's wind for the merciless murder of an Elder and the events that would follow.

Tichinde's eyes slowly blinked open, he was surprised he'd never slept for so long. In fact he rarely slept for more then a few minutes. Ever since becoming the youngest Bad Blood to exist he'd always been on his toes just in case of attack or the Elder's suddenly ordering his extermination. This was possibly as weird as the warm bundle of ooman flesh ontop of him. He sniffed a bit, inhaling quite a nasty amount of something that smelled close to pond scum…Clearly it hadn't taken a bath recently.

"Rrrrrrrrrr…" he growled angrily wanting to wake it up. When she didn't budge he simply sat up and she rolled off onto the cave floor, twitching in pain and obviously in the nude. That was possibly when Tichinde recalled what he'd done the night before…

He glanced over at the book sitting by the fire still, chapters blown open possibly by the wind to the 'Playing' chapter. He glanced over once more so swiftly, dreadlocks swaying behind him at the shivering now blurrily awake ooman. She seemed to have realized her nudity because she quickly raised her hands up around her chest, knees bending into a dramatic fetal position. Tichinde scoffed with another flick of his head, his body rising up so fast his head bumped into the ceiling of the cave with a crack. He hissed in irritation but continued his angry thought- She hadn't seemed so opposed when he'd been inside of her. What on Paya was her problem now?

The ooman blinked up at him still curled up as she seemed to also glance around the room for her clothes, they lay torn in one corner from the night's previous events. She shuddered and bowed her head but Tichinde growled again making her have to focus her attention back on him…

"….I…i…" the ooman was bright red, like it was sick again and the flush across it's cheeks wasn't disappearing. Tichinde just groaned feeling like nothing he ever did could keep this damn thing happy. Tichinde spat, literally slicked up the inside of his mouth and spat right down at her. She curled up into herself and said no more.

Tichinde decided to gather up his hunting supplies and head out for a good one. He really couldn't stand the awkwardness in the cave let alone the ridiculous whimpering the human was still expelling. It clearly wouldn't be moving anytime soon so off he went into the dense rain now pouring down over the forest. The pitter patter of every hurried Tichinde along the branches, he didn't really use his camoflauge because he quite honestly preferred to keep it for only particularly dangerous missions. As far as he knew the last shipment of oomans was already well hunted and dead. The little parade a day before, heads on sticks was still reeling and dealing enthusiasm in Tichinde's mind.

He wanted to hunt, he wanted to feel the sweet crunch of a skull or vertebrae in his grasp. He wanted that delicious rush as he held not only a life in his hands but the second he snatched it away. The branch he landed on let out a slight groan as he slowly rose back up to scan the forest floor. There was a great amount of quiet even as the morning seemed to have slipped away. Had he really been lying in bed with his pet for so long? His mother would have been furious if she caught him sleeping in like that; no, Prime Elder had ever been caught sleeping on the job…Granted he had already failed her, that position wasn't available to a Bad Blood like him.

There was a bit of rustling through trees off to the left, as a deer managed to saunter right by. It was unusual to see a herbivore in these woods that had come from prime originally nor been able to escape any harm. Tichinde knew if he didn't kill it, something else would. He watched it carefully lower it's head down, ears flicking back and forth as it sniffed at the grass before it. It's terrible senses would be of no use once he decided to strike. Lowering down on his haunches, belt swinging over his groin, Tichinde locked his eyes on the weak creature…

Weak like a certain ooman. Frail, sweet, nervous, and shy like a certain Ooman pet.

Within a second Tichinde lowered his knife, feeling every inch of regret fill him. The hunt was solely to find challenges. This wasn't a challenge. This was pointless. He glared down at the ugly little deer, feeling more and more irritated with each passing second. Just then the deer's neck perked up, it's eyes began to swing about the clearing dramatically, it's haunches toppling over each other as it tried to scamper off.

At first Tichinde wondered if it had spotted him, sensed his presence. It wasn't unlike the way his pet reacted to him when he tried to feed her, or help her, or make her happy. Oomans…Deers. No wonder they were both found on Earth. Weak spoiled water planet.

"RGggrrrr!" with a thunderous crack the trees on the opposite side of both the limb Tichinde sat on and the deer's position, fell about the enormous hulking body of a Ghequo. The fat ugly rodent was twice as big as the deer and hungrily began sniffing it out as it unhinged it's jaw of sharp canines. Tichinde hated to admit that Ghequo were like pests to most Yautja, because didn't make good food or hunt. They just wandered around their disgusting cave holes, sniveling whatever barren carcusses the Yautja don't use.

The deer stumbled back, it's ears pressed down as it tried desperately to readjust his hoofs in the direction out of the clearing. Tichinde didn't know why but he kept his eyes locked on the deer, _don't just stand there, pauk- Run._ The thoughts confused him, the sudden deritive thoughtful contemplative nerve he had for this poor pitiful creature. Where had it come from?

The Ghequo was getting closer as with each wave of it's long hairy grey neck, the canines drooled eagerly for it's next meal. "in the name of Paya…" Tichinde growled as the deer just stared, just as the nose of the thing was just in front of it. It literally opened it's mouth so wide, it looked about to swallow the deer hole.

Tichinde didn't even realize he had jumped until he had. He landed with a loud crack onto the Ghequo's back. It's canines jerked back and the spiit it had gathered spluttered everywhere. Tichinde grabbed his homemade spear in hand and lunged it down into the Ghequo's spine. He watched the thing sway, trying to fight off the inevitable as it sucked in a few last harrowing breaths. Tichinde reached around it's throat, once he was sure the spear was in and with only the use of a smell sharp rock he'd found outside the cave, slit it's throat.

It's last cry was so harrowing and loud it made even Tichinde's victory cry seem like a baby yelp. With the Ghequo dead there was a pause and the forest returned to silence. Tichinde lifted his eyes up and came face to face- or rather doe eyes with slit yellow ones with the deer. It blinked once then twice, clearly and completely in shock. Tichinde grabbed the hilt of his spear and pulled out with a loud crunch that only made the Ghequo lurch a bit. The deer didn't move still, just stared clearly unsure as to what the Yautja's next move would be…

Tichinde just glared at it for a second longer, twisting the spear in hand then let his mandibles reach out and widen, _I get it. I'm like the Ghequo. _The deer just batted it's eyes once or twice more, _I did that to her. _Still the deer didn't move, it's deep dark round brown eyes seemed to shake with fear, so ungrateful for being saved. So afraid that this would be it's new way to die. He speared out his mandibles and roared-

It took off through the trees, just like that, the pitter patter of it's hooves gone within seconds.

Tichinde lowered his mandibles and grimaced, he swung about, dreadlocks flying to grab at the carcass of his prey. The Ghequo was pretty heavy as he dragged it through the trees, he was considering what to do with it when he reached the edge of the cave; He however happened upon a bunch of very buzzy small furry things. They immediately made fitzy buzzing sounds with their large pink ears as they hopped around under his feet. He didn't know what all these cutsey fuzy harmless things were doing in the forest all of a sudden but he had to note the way the cave smelled…

Was something burning? Fire and sulfur was very strong from within…He dropped the Ghequo quickly and rushed for the cave entrance. Tichinde's eyes adjusted faster then any other species to change in light so he spotted the corner where he cut and prepared his trophies to be up and running. A few tools were missing from their spots and the fire was going because hanging right over it, with a sharp blade in hand was his Ooman. She seemed to have managed, after he'd left to find some fine big leaves and some other bits of white fur to make some shorts and a shirt. He was incredibly impressed in that moment as he just stared in awe at the Ooman. It seemed to be cutting a few threads formed into the leaf still in it's hand, clearly it was being made into some sort of pocket or pouch.

"Pauk?" he demaneded quickly then though, letting the amusement wipe off his face. For a weak one, their was certainly a bit of brain in there…somewhere. It jumped not having seen him and just sort of glanced up at him, then slowly nodded.

"H-h-hello." He recognized that as it's typical human greeting. Tichinde rolled his eyes in irritation, taking a few steps around the campfire and closer to her. She flinched back immediately pulling her project with her. Tichinde kept his eyes locked on her though, considering how close they'd been for so long he didn't really understand how she could still be flinching around him. It seemed uneasy but tried to speak some more to him, pointing with a free hand at the pot in front of her- already boiling with some strange meat and vegetables. The stew inside smelled good, interesting. He mostly ate raw meat so he supposed she was learning to cook for herself. She awkwardly lowered her head and noticed his eyeline was focused on the tool in her hand. Tichinde snerked, a sort of sniff with a grunt to it that made her quickly explain in her Earthling language what she was doing.

Although he didn't understand her, Tichinde had to admit her voice was a pretty thing. It didn't have any clicks or rough grunts too it like many Lou-dte Kalei. The fact she wasn't Yautjian was oddily calming. Tichinde really had never liked a Yautja woman. He found them conniving, merciless and possessive. It wasn't feminine or even attractive. He'd been courted before of course before becoming a Bad Blood, but it was short-lived once Dachande ruined all of that for him. Their was some smoke lifting off of the pot and it was then he realized the fur on her shorts was quite familiar…it was the same as those fuzy things with big pink ears outside. Her fingers slipped along the edge of the purse tighter, shaking a little as he stared back at her silently. He growled, further impressed.

While he'd been out, she'd hunted. Sure it wasn't something life threatening and he sure as hell would never consider it a challenge to kill fuzzy cute little fluff things…but she had. She probably had never killed in her life. He had to stare on with a mixture of pride and imposing amusement. How had she done it? Had she used his tools?

As pride puffed out his chest he jumped up and moved back out of the cave to recover the dead Ghequo. Upon dragging it inside, she glanced up and then froze with a wide mouth in surprise at the amazing catch. The Ghequo's body ruffled along the cave floor, spearing some blood in a long drag as it went along. It stopped in front of the campfire and she actually got to her feet and slowly circled the front of it, just continuing to eye the giant rodent.

Tichinde growled and tapped his chest twice as she glanced back up at him and then down as she seemed to understand that he had killed it easily during his hunt, alone. She knelt down in front of the face, looking deep into it's face- slowly lingering out a finger to brush against the small ruddy snout when it lurched awake.

She screamed and fell back, but not before Tichinde lunged in front of her, raising an arm and taking the bite the Ghequo meant for her. It's fangs dug into his bare arm as he wasn't wearing his armor. Some neon green thewi spilled into it's mouth just as he growled angrily. The rodent seemed to be on it's last breath, hanging in there impressively. It had challenged that deer and scared Paya out of the thing; losing only because Tichinde had appeared. Tichinde grabbed the huge rodent around the top of the fang buried in his arm, claws digging into the gums as the rodent sniffed around desperately for what was happening. Tichinde yanked the fangs out so fast the spritz of thewi and even the pain came late.

The Ghequo landed back on the floor and Tichinde just lifted his foot, and swiftly crushed through the skull of the rodent with a sickeningly loud crunch. He heard through the cave only silence and the flames licking the bottom of the stew pot. He could also hear the frantic heartbeat of the ooman behind him. At first he'd forgot she was even there until he felt it, tiny arms.

The tiny thin fleshy arms brushed against his back as the ooman seemed very shaken by the Ghequo attack. She tilted his head to one side, glancing back over his shoulder and down at her. She had her forehead pressed into his back scales, finger tips curled up tightly in front of her just under her forehead. His back scales flexed a little, he liked this feeling.

Turning slowly around he faced her and she kept her forehead now pressed into his stomach as he just stared down at her. His chest scales were tightening as his eyes dilated, claws pulling back at his sides. He was fighting the urge to pet the tuft of light brown hair falling against his body. She didn't seem to want to move so he just let her stay there with only the dying sunlight outside and the eventual flickering of their shadows from the flames on the walls around them.

Her small fingers moved slowly from their raised spot to reach out and touch his wound. He watched as she uneasily reached out to touch the dripping thwei on his arms. His cut stung a little but her small fingers were cold and soothing to the burning pain along his arm, "a-are you okay?" he'd figured out what this meant more or less. He supposed it was concern in her voice and he gently shrugged his big stocky scaled shoulders.

She lifted his arm up to her face and quite a bit of his thwei dripped over her pink fingers, the flesh and the thewi really sticking together well. He watched those gentle baby green eyes water up for him again. Tichinde had to let out a frustrated groan, she was upset again? He thought they were making progress!

She flushed as she sniffled and tried to quickly rub away her tears with her now dirty thwei covered hands. The neon green blood dripped down one of her left cheek slowly as she stared blearily up at him finally no longer crying.

Tichinde chuckled at that face and then with one dark claw, he touched the side of her face and slowly brushed away the thwei, even as he felt the first glorious amount of real affection for his Ooman.

* * *

><p>"no," A'lika was throwing a temper tantrum because her mother refused to stay and let her see Daddy."NO!" she cried again, kicking back against her mother's arms, holding her back, "NO! NO NO NO NO!"<p>

"A'lika." Snapped Lexa hurriedly, "A'lika you can't come with me…"

"NO! NO NO NO NO!" A'lika wouldn't hear it, she'd been living in this damn place for so long. It wasn't fair. She was told she wasn't a bad person, she wasn't weird or wrong or ugly. She was just a child. Why couldn't she see her Daddy? Why couldn't she live with her parents?

"A'lika." Barked Lexa but her steady calm voice made the sweet caramel colored eyes swivel over to her mother, finally taking full notice of the serious look on her face. "Daddy isn't…he's not…going to be able to see you…right now." Lexa's voice quivered with each word as if it were hard to say them. Her chin curved up as her lips trembled and she tried her best to smile for her daughter, patting A'lika on the shoulder. "But D-daddy would want you to be strong. You have to stay here until we can be a family, okay?"

"N-no…" A'lika's face had truly fallen and her cheeks puffed out before she hissed and at her mother and tore back for the shack she'd grown up in. Lexa stood back up and crossed her arms, barely holding it in anymore. She raised a shaking hand to wipe at her cheeks knowing full well today was supposed to be a wonderful day. Today was the day Scar said they could bring A'lika home. Today was the day they'd live together…

But the night before Scar had been in a accident. He was in the equivalent of Yautja emergency room. She hadn't been allowed in very far but she had managed to see the amount of thewi on the sheets of his bed, keep getting changed. It meant his injuries were unsealable and they were just trying to beat the blood flow soon.

"I'm afraid the attack was brutal and we have yet to catch the attacker." The Doctor reported. He was a smaller Yautja who clearly had never had a chance in battle. His body didn't have a single scratch on it and the clothes he wore looked like a tacky black trenchcoat with a utility belt of remedies.

"You didn't catch who did this?" Lexa was unable to avoid snarling, she was slowly losing her mind. The second Scar hadn't returned that night, she'd known something was wrong. She just knew. "How can you stand there? Has any Elders sent out a hunt for this monster?"

The Doc just shook his head apologetically, "I'm afraid that's not possible."

"W-what?" Lexa shouted, not even caring that her words echoed down the long medic hall of the hospital quarters. The waiting room only a few feet down was packed full of other injured Yautja but she could careless if they heard her, "W-why?"

"The Great Elder Dachande…" Doc blinked in surprise at Lexa's rage, "Uh-uh…he-he came in and ordered that search to end. He-he said he knew who did it…"

"W-who did it?" asked Lexa stepping back now, feeling this was one huge emotional rollercoaster after another. "Who hurt Scar? Who did this to him?"

"That _Bad Blood, **Tichinde**_." Answered the Doc without blinking. "That's what Dachande said."

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>**uv4Uncas**** : **Thanks so much honey! You are such a sweetheart for the supportive words and of course the charming reviews! I really appreciate your following! *bows deeply*

**B****lack Ookami Wolf**** :** It's actually Cashel. Kekke. Um but thanks for the review! Hopefully you keep enjoying the story even though I'm late posting! I won't give up! *flexes lack of muscle*

**Yautja321:** OH my god! Thanks a lot for all the wonderful reviews to each chapter! I couldn't believe it when I saw the amount of effort you put into each review! Thank you thank thank you! I really hope you enjoy the story and I promise to keep writing! You are such a sweetie and I hope to see more of your lovely reviews! 3

**Mir15:** I thought it was so hilarious when I found out you knew who they were! I seriously didn't tihnk anyone who recognize kpop people but it really made my day! Come back and point the idols out anytime. Gave me a real laugh! =D

**WolfAngel75:** Thanks for your review! I really hope you keep reading!~

And remember, more good twists and turns are all inspired by your reviews! 3 I look forward to seeing them!


End file.
